Juntos!
by Crisp2
Summary: Com o final da 3ªtemporada de Glee, Cory e Lea saem da série. Cada um começa uma nova jornada: desafios, dificuldades, conquistas, sucesso,... Separados, eles estão tristes, nada tem sentido! Juntos, eles podem conquistar o mundo!
1. Prólogo

Esta é uma história fictícia com os atores Cory Monteith e Lea Michele, ambos da série Glee da Fox. Não tenho o intuito de denegrir, nem rotular ninguém! Quaisquer nomes, marcas ou afins tem por finalidade apenas de "dar mais vida" a esta história. Alguns fatos usados podem até ser verídicos, mas a grande maioria são especulativos. Seu comentário será sempre bem-vindo.

**Prólogo**

Já fazia dois meses que o último capítulo da 3ª temporada de Glee havia ido ao ar nos EUA, e alguns dias a mais, desde as gravações deste, que Cory não via seus amigos e ex-companheiros de elenco. Apesar de muita insistência e apelos dos fãs, ele, Lea e Chris deixaram a série assim que seus personagens se graduaram no final dessa última temporada, como havia sido anunciado pelo autor, Ryan Murphy. Os três não fariam mais parte do elenco regular, mas poderiam voltar fazendo participações de seus personagens. Chris estava com muitos trabalhos em vista, inclusive desenvolver seu próprio seriado, então nem fez muita questão, agradeceu e seguiu adiante. Já Lea, estava estudando algumas propostas, principalmente de longas, cinema e outros trabalhos, também agradeceu e como boa política, não disse que não, mas talvez mais pra frente, agora pro próximo trimestre estava bem atarefada. Cory recebeu o convite da mesma forma que recebera o anuncio de que sairia no final da temporada: não diretamente, de maneira seca sem muitos rodeios."Bem, você também Cory, pode ser que traremos Finn de novo em alguma parte do caminho como uma participação especial", disse o autor. Cory agradeceu muitíssimo aquela oportunidade de ingressar na série e, com muito orgulho pensou consigo, "mesmo depois de três anos trabalhando juntos, ainda não acreditam em mim, não confiam no meu trabalho, no que posso fazer, nem um final adequado pro meu personagem deram, é como se ele existia somente por causa dos personagens de Lea e de Chris. Eu vou batalhar, vou correr atrás, e vou mostrar pra eles do que sou capaz. Só estão sendo educados, não estão nem um pouco pensando em me trazer de volta. Azar o deles!".

Cory estava envolvido em várias campanhas de caridade, tinha a banda que ora parecia que ia bem, ora meio que empacava, com apresentações esporádicas. Tinha alguns contatos pra papéis aqui e ali no cinema, nada concreto. A própria Fox, certa vez havia lhe prometido uma série, onde ele seria o principal, mas acabou ficando só em promessas. Ele suponha que os diretores não acreditavam em seu potencial, apesar do carisma e dos muitos fãs que possuía, eles certamente tinham medo de apostar nele para manter um seriado, então nunca chegaram a negociar nem um piloto. Então Cory, desde o fim dele em Glee, vinha remando, tentando ali, aqui, de tudo, mas sempre o que conseguia era fazer testes pra papéis medianos, sem muito impacto. Quando mencionava Glee, até que os produtores conheciam, mas meio que não lembravam muito do seu personagem lá. Ou até lembravam, e logo se pensavam, " esse cara... sei não, é só mais um com carinha bonitinha e tal, dá alguma coisa pra ele fazer que não precise falar muito, só pra tê-lo no filme, esse povo de seriado tem muitos fãs, e precisamos de público pro nosso filme!". A cada dia estava ficando mais cansativo e desgastante esse caminho, mas os amigos que moravam com ele, incentivavam a não desanimar, pois uma hora ou outra ele ia acabar conseguindo um papel bacana que ia torná-lo mais que conhecido por uma série de tv, a qual ele se obrigava a mencionar em seus testes pra poder conseguir algum diferencial, mas sim, pelo talentoso ator que era.

Cory sentia-se as vezes preocupado, ansioso, ou até meio desanimado, mas, mais que seu lado profissional, ele estava cada dia se sentindo mais sozinho, perdido, um estranho ali naquele mundo. Era como se faltasse algo, alguém. Os amigos que viviam com ele, diziam que era porque ele estava muito acostumado a ficar dia e noite com o elenco de Glee. Era muita gente, pra cima e pra baixo, seja no dia a dia das gravações ou nas tours que fizeram pelo mundo e tal. Segundo eles, logo ele iria se acostumar. Era verdade que ele sentia falta daquela bagunça da turma, daqueles seus amigos, irmãos, pois não falava com eles desde sua saída, mas não era bem isso que estava lhe deixando triste, com um vazio tão grande dentro de si. Alguém havia lhe roubado sua luz, sua alegria de viver, ele precisava recuperá-la urgente, e ele até sabia onde havia ido parar, o problema era coragem pra ir buscar.

.:

Desde que saiu de Glee, Lea estava cheia de trabalhos e propostas das mais variadas. Novas séries, shows, gravação para um cd dela, filmes, comerciais. Ela não tinha do que se queixar. Além de muito trabalho, agora ela podia morar em sua cidade, Nova Iorque, em seu apartamento, com seu namorado, perto da sua família e amigos de infância, da Broadway. Seus fãs à acompanharam pra sua nova trajetória, sempre lhe apoiando e incentivando. Tudo estava perfeito! Ou melhor, tudo deveria estar perfeito. "Mas por que não estava?" Lea dizia a si mesma. Ela não estava feliz, por mais que fizesse, por mais que conquistasse. Sentia-se na maior parte do dia sozinha, perdida, mesmo estando cercada de conhecidos ou de simplesmente profissionais. Não tinha mais aquele olhar iluminado, aquele sorriso alegre que contagiava o ambiente. Estava estranha. Sua mãe lhe dizia que era devido à mudança, os hábitos, o lugar, as pessoas que deixou pra trás... "ah, como sinto falta deles, do pessoal do elenco, dos meus amigos,..." Lea falava pra sua mãe. Pra ela, não tinha segredos, sempre soube tudo da vida de sua filha.

Lea não perdera o contato completamente com o pessoal, mas agora era mais difícil conversar com eles, a maioria permaneceu na série e seus horários não batiam. Chris mesmo ocupado volta e meia, eles ainda conversavam, coisa rápida, pois ele estava conseguindo firmar sua própria série, agora já fazendo certo sucesso. Já Cory... "ah, Cory,...", ela deu um suspiro imaginando a última vez que falou com ele: era o dia que o último episódio foi ao ar, onde todos assistiram juntos num restaurante, fizeram uma grande confraternização, uma despedida. Ele estava muito triste, não ficou muito, ela mal pode se despedir dele, pois no outro dia já estava voando pra Nova Iorque. E por telefone, ficava sem jeito de ligar pra ele, pra ver como estava, o que estava fazendo, já que seu nome não estava aparecendo muito na mídia ultimamente. "...nunca mais falei com ele mamãe".

"Vocês se davam muito bem, não é mesmo minha filha? Eu sempre percebi que vocês dois tinham uma sintonia. Se não fosse pelo Théo, pensei até que pudessem ter tido algo mais".

"Da onde mãe! Sabe que eu amo o Théo. Cory e eu sempre nos demos muito bem, ele era mais que meu amigo, por isso sinto falta dele".

"Então você sente falta dele? Engraçado que nunca comentou sentir falta dos outros!" sua mãe olhava-a com um ar de curiosidade.

"Não me olhe assim e nem imagine nada. Não me deixe tonta!".

Lea desviou o olhar enquanto sua mãe lhe abraçava.

"Querida Lea, não importa quem ou o que, até você não resolver esse probleminha, essa angustia que está sentindo dentro de si, nunca vai estar feliz, nunca vai se sentir realizada, mesmo que conquiste o mundo!"

"Está sonhando mamãe! Estou bem". Lea tentava disfarçar mas aquela senhora a conhecia demais.

"Se você quer me enganar, ok, mas não engane a si mesma! Feche os olhos por um minuto e tente não pensar em nada. Respire fundo e me diga que está tudo bem".

Lea assim o fez, mas não conseguiu ficar com sua mente vazia, uma imagem vinha sempre lhe perturbar, por mais que ela tentasse afastá-la: Cory! Ela abriu os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas olhou pra sua mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que você esta sentindo? Um Vazio? Falta de alguma coisa, alguém?"

Lea fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Liga pra ele, pegue seu celular e ligue! Existem pessoas que não conseguimos tirar da nossa vida da noite pro dia, talvez nem devemos! Amigos verdadeiros a gente deve levar sempre com a gente minha filha".

Lea se recompôs e pegou seu celular pra ligar pra Cory. Seria bom ouvir sua voz de novo, saber o que anda fazendo, rir de alguma piada boba sua. Ela precisava um pouco daquele clima de alegria que ele trazia consigo, daquele menino brincalhão, mas também alguma palavra doce daquele homem seguro e meigo. Quando estava procurando seu nome pra fazer a ligação, seu celular tocou. Ela olhou no display e num misto de surpresa e alegria falou à sua mãe, que estava ali ainda com ela: "é ele!".

"Então atenda!"

"Hei, não vai acreditar, ia te ligar agora! Santa coincidência!"

Do outro lado da linha, uma voz conhecida cheia de ternura, a qual Lea podia jurar que vinha junto de um largo sorriso com covinhas e tudo mais, lhe respondeu:

"Oi baixinha, como você está? Estava aqui vendo algumas coisas, muita papelada, e veio em minha cabeça sua imagem, não consegui me concentrar mais, parecia que se não te ligasse, não ia ter paz. Você faz muita falta... estou com saudades!"

Lea não conseguia acreditar, ficou boba, meio atordoada. A verdade que aquelas palavras mexeram com ela, tocaram lá no fundo da sua alma.

"Eu também... por isso estava pra te ligar, estava pensando em você, vai ver que é por essa razão que começou a pensar em mim... eu sou meio bruxa, se não ligasse pra mim não iria descansar..." ela começou a rir. Sua mãe saiu do quarto pra deixá-la mais a vontade.

Eles começaram a conversar, contando tudo o que havia acontecido em suas vidas desde então, colocando o papo em dia. Sempre gostaram de conversar, seja sobre assuntos banais ou assuntos importantes, no set, nas viagens de trabalho, quando havia uma oportunidade ou quando não havia, eles criavam, eram ótimos amigos, cúmplices.

Lea contou sobre o quão maravilhosa estava sua vida profissional, sobre tudo o que já fizera, e seus planos. Cory disse que tudo o que ela fez ele sabia, pois acompanhava tudo sobre ela. "Sempre soube que você ia longe, você brilha como sua ex-personagem, a Rachel, como uma estrela!" Ele por sua vez também falou entusiasmado sobre seus planos e tudo mais. Se despediram depois de umas três horas na linha. Lea desligou e continuou olhando pro celular. Retornou a ligação.

"Cory, não sei mentir pra você! Estou com muitos trabalhos, alguns ótimos por sinal, mas a verdade é que nunca me senti tão triste, tão perdida e sozinha. Eu estou finalmente morando na minha cidade, como sempre quis, com minha família, no meu apartamento, com o meu namorado. Tinha que estar dando pulos! Está tudo dando certo! Mas não estou, não me sinto feliz, estou cada dia mais deprimida. Não é só por ter me afastado do pessoal do elenco e tal, não sei te dizer, mas não estou bem!"

"Eu também não consigo mentir pra você, Lea. Liguei porque precisava de você! Você sempre iluminava e alegrava meus dias, com sua alegria contagiante, sua presença minha amiga! Perdido pra mim é pouco, estou cheio de papéis pra testes, nenhum relevante, mas tenho que fazer se quiser continuar nisso até conseguir algo melhor, se é que vou conseguir... ando meio sem forças, desanimado! A banda também não vai pra frente, não conseguimos sair do chão! Parece que quanto mais eu ando, mais eu fico no mesmo lugar! Te liguei porque precisava de alguém pra conversar esse tipo de coisa. Só confio em você...não imagina nas coisas que ando pensando ultimamente... tem que ter muita força...estou sendo rotulado pelos personagens que exerci até agora, todo mundo acha que não consigo fazer mais nada superior, que não sou um bom ator pra tanto...tá difícil Lea!"

Ela escutou um choramingo do outro lado e sentiu o coração apertar como se pudesse sentir aquela dor.

"Eu estou aqui e vou sempre estar! Sou sua amiga. Nunca esqueça disso. Pode contar comigo sempre. Me prometa que não vamos perder contato. Vamos continuar nos ajudando e nos divertindo como sempre fizemos, Cory! Eu nunca mais quero saber de você ficar longe da minha vida! Ouviu,meu urso de pelúcia gigante?" Ela riu lembrando do apelido que certa vez deu à ele.

Cory sorriu e respondeu:

"Sempre baixinha! Os melhores amigos pra sempre..."

Ele desligou o celular. Estava deitado na cama e, adormeceu lembrando de Lea e seu sorriso encantador. Como ele gostava daquela menina tão pequenina de tamanho e tão grande por dentro. Era como se aquela a dor que sentia até a pouco havia sido curada. Era como se o mundo voltasse a ficar iluminado só porque ele agora iria voltar a falar com ela, como até então sempre fora. Estava novamente cheio de entusiasmo pra seguir em frente, viesse o desafio que fosse com o nascer do novo dia, pois agora ele tinha certeza que a parte que estava lhe faltando acabara de recuperar. Lea era a pessoa mais importante que tinha, e não iria deixá-la novamente.

Lea também adormeceu, lembrando das longas conversas com Cory, segurando seu braço, dos momentos de descontração, quando ela ficava boba olhando a curva do seu sorriso emoldurado com duas covinhas uma em cada lado da bochecha, era encantador...ah, como ela gostava daquele menino gigante...como era bom saber que ia tê-lo de novo consigo. Sempre teve apoio da sua família, sempre pode contar com seu namorado, tinha amigos de longa data também, mas Cory era diferente, com ele ela não precisava se explicar pra que entendesse o problema. Através do seu olhar ele sabia se ela estava feliz ou chateada e com um simples sorriso, ele tinha o dom de curar suas feridas e sacudir seu mundo. Como sua mãe mesmo disse: "... existem pessoas que não devemos tirar das nossas vidas...", e, ela agora tinha a certeza que nunca ia tirá-lo da sua.


	2. Porto Seguro

**2. Porto Seguro**

Os dias passaram, e apesar da correria, da vida atribulada dos dois, da distância e do tempo principalmente, Lea e Cory incluíram em sua rotina diária, as intermináveis conversas, ora eram via celular, ora Internet, as vezes de manhã, outras no final do dia, chegaram até "almoçar juntos" virtualmente. O fato é que nem eles mesmos haviam percebido o quão dependentes eles se tornaram um do outro, se é que já não eram antes, só que não haviam se dado conta, certamente. Conversavam, trocavam idéias, opiniões, brincavam, se divertiam juntos. Momentos de extrema cumplicidade! A distância só fez crescer uma amizade que estava cada vez mais forte, mais sólida. Agora Lea se sentia plena, confiante e feliz. Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar. Ela voltou a contagiar a todos com sua energia e sua alegria.

"Essa é nossa menina!" Sua família comentava durante um almoço.

"Estava preocupado contigo minha filha, ainda bem que foi só uma fase e agora você está bem!" Seu pai comentava à mesa.

"Era só uma questão de transição", sua mãe assentiu, " e olhem só, agora ela está mais bonita, mais iluminada..."

"Agora ela está perto da gente, aposto que o Théo está cuidando bem de você, não é mesmo querida?" Seu pai olhou pra ela e pro namorado, mas não viu muita sintonia entre eles, pareciam amigos sem muito papo.

"Claro..." ela disse meio sem jeito. A verdade é que Théo acabara virando pra ela um estranho, não tinha muito assunto com ele, as vezes conversavam sobre aquele mundo artístico da Broadway ou da tv, mas o papo não vingava entre eles, não tinha muita continuidade. Era meio que pergunta e resposta, sem muito entusiasmo. Ela gostava dele, muito...talvez não muito, mas gostava. O fato que a cada dia, sentia-o mais distante dela, mesmo dormindo na mesma cama.

Théo deu um sorriso meio amarelo, sem graça e serviu-se de mais vinho, mudando o rumo da conversa. Em meio a um momento de silêncio, ecoou na sala de jantar o barulho de uma nova mensagem. Era no celular de Lea. Ela pediu desculpas e riu por ter esquecido o aparelho naquele volume. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção, foi quando ela não se agüentou e conferiu a mensagem, dando um imenso sorriso de orelha a orelha: era de Cory, estava indo à Nova Iorque à trabalho e queria saber se ela tinha um tempo pra ele lhe ver pessoalmente e dar um abraço.

"Quem é minha filha?" sua mãe estava curiosa.

"Um amigo de Los Angeles está vindo à trabalho pra cá e queria saber se eu teria alguma folga pra gente se encontrar..." ela tentou disfarçar a excitação que estava sentindo.

"De Glee? Que bom que não te esqueceram." Disse seu pai.

"Ele nunca vai esquecê-la!" Disse seu namorado, não parecendo ter gostado da notícia.

O pai de Lea não estava entendendo muito aquela situação, mas percebeu que Théo estava com ciúmes. Já sua mãe entendeu perfeitamente. Ela sabia que nas últimas semanas, Lea e Cory passavam muito tempo conversando, e só podia ser ele deixando mensagem, pra deixar sua filha tão animada.

.:

Conforme combinaram ,Cory encontrou Lea em um restaurante reservado de Nova Iorque, mais afastado de todo aquele tumulto do centro, para que pudessem ficar mais a vontade sem ter que se preocupar com paparazzis ou jornalistas sensacionalistas chatos. Ele sorriu dando um grande abraço nela. Por alguns minutos, ele sonhou sentindo o cheiro do perfume marcante dela inebriado em sua pele macia, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado e ele estava ali encaixado num abraço com quem ele gostava tanto, no meio de um set qualquer. Abriu os olhos e viu que não estava num set, mas que a garota do sonho era real. Lea retribui o sorriso imaginando como pode ficar aqueles meses sem seu abraço de urso, sem sentir aquele calor tão gostoso do seu gigante preferido. Eles começaram a rir quando perceberam que fazia quase meia hora e eles não tinham se desgrudado do abraço. Sentaram-se e Cory percebeu que ela estava sozinha.

"Veio sozinha? Mas eu disse que poderia trazer seu namorado". Tentou ser diplomático, mas na realidade ele adorou que ela não trouxe a figura, pois nunca foi muito com a cara dele, nada contra, muito menos a favor.

"Ah, ele está trabalhando hoje, tem espetáculo e tal. Mas ele está sabendo que eu viria, não se preocupe!" E ela também gostou quando ele disse que não poderia vir por causa do trabalho. Ele não andava sendo uma boa companhia ultimamente.

"Não tenho porque me preocupar, não estamos fazendo nada demais, além do que, nesse lugar acho que estamos a salvo!' ele riu.

"Eu sei disso, mas você sabe como é esse povo que gosta de uma fofoca. Já pensou se nos visse juntos? Iam dizer que estamos tendo um caso enquanto meu namorado trabalha..." ela soltou uma de suas gargalhadas.

"As pessoas acham que não podemos ser amigos... você é minha melhor amiga, adoro estar contigo, estava sentindo muito sua falta... a sorte que voltamos a conversar, porque eu estava ficando louco".

"Ah, você é sempre encantador Cory, também estava com muita saudade de você! Sinto saudades de tudo aquilo, mas a falta da sua presença é a que mais me inquietava".

Enquanto eles conversavam e se divertiam, o tempo voou.

"Lea, acho que já está tarde, tenho que ir, vou pegar o primeiro vôo amanhã cedo pra Los Angeles. Tenho um teste, amanhã mesmo pra o próximo filme do Steven Spielberg. Não é nada demais, é um papel pequeno, mas é do Spielberg! Você sabe né, trabalhar com ele pode me ajudar a abrir várias obras futuramente".

"Spielberg! Oh Cory, é maravilhoso! Nossa ... claro que vai ser bom pra sua carreira. E não importa o tamanho do papel, só de participar de uma produção dele... toda sorte do mundo pra você meu amigo, vou torcer muito, vai dar tudo certo, tenha certeza!"

Eles se despediram e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Cory não se conteve e olhou pra trás por um minuto pra ver mais uma vez o lindo sorriso de Lea entrando em seu carro. Ela por sua vez, sentiu vontade de sair de trás do volante e correr na direção dele pra dar-lhe mais um abraço. Uma sensação de não querer se separar invadiu seus corações. O que estava acontecendo com eles?

.:

Lea chegou em casa e encontrou Théo já dormindo. Ela deitou-se ao seu lado sem nenhuma vontade de tocá-lo. Sentia em seu corpo ainda o toque de Cory. Se fechasse os olhos podia até sentir seu abraço, seu calor, sua respiração no seu pescoço, seu coração batendo forte. "E seu sorriso...como estava bonito, como seus olhos brilhavam!", ela pensou. Olhou por um instante seu namorado. Ele dormia tranqüilamente, estava até bonitinho ali na sua cama dormindo sossegado... mas por mais que tentasse, não sentia nada, era como olhar pra um estranho. E sem se dar conta, já estava pensando em Cory novamente.

"Que é isso garota!", Lea levantou-se e foi até a cozinha beber água. Ela começou a lembrar tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, cada detalhe, cada sorriso, cada toque. Na hora parecia tudo automático, inconsciente, mas agora, não conseguia esquecer, parecia tudo tão mágico, tão maravilhoso. Quando ela percebeu estava já em seu quarto, rindo sozinha. Teve que se conter antes que acordasse Théo. Aquela noite ela não dormiu. Estava muito agitada. Mil pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, todos com Cory. Quanto mais ela relutava em aceitar, mais acabava voltando ao ponto de partida: ela estava apaixonada por ele.

.:

Cory também se revirou a noite toda em sua cama no hotel. Ansioso pelo teste pro filme? Poderia ser, mas não era. Aquele encontro com Lea havia lhe tirado o sono mais que qualquer preocupação profissional. Ele não conseguia esquecê-la. O brilho do seu olhar, sua gargalhada alta, seu cheiro, sua pele... "ela estava mais linda que nunca!", ele pensava sorrindo feito bobo. "Nova Iorque estava fazendo muito bem à ela, sua família, seu namorado... Por que ele não percebeu antes dela arrumar um namorado que ele era apaixonado por ela? Agora era tarde demais", seu sorriso desapareceu.

Era já de manhã e ele não havia ainda sequer cochilado, perdido em suas lembranças da noite anterior.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhou no celular uma nova mensagem: "adorei a noite de ontem, vamos repetir?", era Lea. Ele não conteve suspiro de alegria, e um arrepio lhe correu por todo o corpo: "pelo horário ela também não dormiu..." ele pensou arqueando uma sobrancelha com seu meio sorriso.

Cory precisava deixar Nova Iorque pra correr atrás de trabalho, mas assim que fosse possível, ele iria voltar mais depressa ainda pra correr atrás do seu amor. Nunca mais ele iria ficar longe dela. Lea era com certeza seu porto seguro, sua alma gêmea. Depois que voltou a tê-la consigo, todas as coisas começaram a se encaixar novamente e seu coração agora tinha paz, só batia descompassado quando pensava nela.


	3. Novos Ventos

**3. Novos Ventos...**

Cory mal pode acreditar quando viu a quantidade de pessoas esperando a vez pra fazerem testes, assim como ele, almejando um papel no próximo filme de Steven Spielberg. Era um grande set de filmagens, mas parecia tão pequeno tamanha gente aglomerada ali. Algumas caras conhecidas dele, de outros testes, de trabalhos antigos. Todos muito nervosos, ansiosos, concentrados. Trabalhar com esse cineasta sempre foi o sonho da maioria dos atores, devido ao seu renomado nome no meio artístico, bem como a grandiosidade dos seus trabalhos. Era uma oportunidade de ouro ter participado de uma das produções de Spielberg. Apesar da tensão do local, Cory estava calmo. Havia estudado o script do personagem que iria fazer o teste e estava confiante que ia conseguir. Enquanto sua vez não chegava, ele volta e meia olhava no celular pra ver se "alguma nova mensagem apareceria". Eis que uma finalmente surgiu: "Quebre a perna...rsss...boa sorte!", era Lea. Ele sorriu realizado.

Depois de muita espera, chegou a vez de Cory. Uma banca composta por alguns diretores e produtores analisava os atores, claro que todos supervisionados pelo cineasta, que raramente falava, apenas ficava ali olhando e comentando com a banca. Cory apresentou sua cena e felizmente convenceu a todos: "Ok, está dentro, entregue seus dados pra aquela moça da ponta da mesa, nossa secretária, que depois iremos entrar em contato pra ver do texto, cronograma de ensaios e filmagens, e tudo mais". Enquanto ele falava com a moça, que por sinal era uma gleek e estava aproveitando pra pegar um autógrafo dele, Cory ouviu uma conversa peculiar entre o pessoal da banca:

"E então, tudo certo com o Daniel Radcliffe? Ele vai participar?" perguntou um produtor ao cineasta.

"Sim, falei com ele à pouco. Tudo certo! Pelo menos isso, eu já estava ficando louco, preocupado. Logo temos que começar as filmagens e não temos os protagonistas! Meu Deus que dificuldade arrumar bons atores que aceitem encarar esses papéis mais dramáticos, fortes. Eles estão acostumados a essas coisas mastigadas por aí, e na hora de encarar algo mais forte, dão pra trás! Ofereço um presente desses e eles acham que não vai dar certo, que é muito pesado, muito drama; acham que não vai ser um sucesso porque não tem piadinhas e mulheres peladas!" Disse um Spielberg triste e desapontado.

"Te entendo, hoje eles querem moleza. Pensam que pra ser um filme pros jovens tem que ter sexo, humor de lixo, e sexo, ...o mundo está perdido, meu amigo!"

"E é por isso que venho a anos trabalhando nessa história, montando o roteiro, pensando nos atores pra compor esses personagens... e quando chego e falo pra um, diz que não está interessado... a sorte que o Daniel aceitou fazer, ... o problema é que falta o outro protagonista, já que é a história de dois irmãos. Justo nos falta o mais velho! Se ele fosse um pouquinho mais alto... a maquiagem com certeza conseguiria deixá-lo com alguns anos a mais, e daí o irmão mais novo a gente corria atrás, pra esse eu até tinha mais opções. Bom, eu fiz vários contatos, vamos esperar até o final da semana".

"Você nunca pensou em testar um desses caras aí? Eles não tem muita experiência ou nome, mas estão cheios de vontade, dá pra ver nos olhos deles!"

"Acho dificilmente encontrar um protagonista pra um filme desse porte aqui no meio. Preciso de alguém que além de atuar bem, cative e emocione as pessoas já que ele vai ser o central, a história é entorno dele. Nosso ator vai ter que capturar o público e fazer com que eles sintam-se como se estivessem na pele dele, ou que possam um dia vir a estar. Fazê-las pensar em qual seria seu comportamento... é complicado".

Sem pensar, num momento de loucura, sua intuição fez com que Cory se aproximasse dos dois senhores e interrompesse a conversa.

"Desculpem minha intromissão, mas sem querer eu escutei que o papel principal está em aberto, gostaria de pedir uma chance pra fazer um teste pra ele. Sei o que estão procurando. Me dêem um crédito, por favor. Se não gostarem, se eu estiver enganado, não precisam nem me deixar terminar a cena". Depois que terminou de falar e vendo a cara de espanto com a petulância dele, Cory se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Ele não sabia nada, como foi que se meteu ali naquela conversa! Agora se aqueles dois senhores lhe demitissem ele tinha que ficar quieto e ir embora com o rabo entre as pernas.

"Corajoso! Mas não gosto que fiquem ouvindo por aí... olhe meu rapaz, acho muito difícil você desenvolver o que eu tenho em mente pra esse personagem, mas vou te dar uma oportunidade, quero ver até onde você vai. Tem uma hora pra ler esse resumo do enredo. Aí você terá uma idéia da história e do seu personagem. Não precisa decorar nenhuma fala. Quero apenas sentir se você tem capacidade pra fazer esse personagem, ok?" Ninguém entendeu nada. Spielberg nunca foi de atitudes como esta!

Cory pegou a pasta que o cineasta lhe alcançava e entrou em um lugar reservado que o próprio lhe indicou.

"O que deu em você Steven? Há anos que trabalhamos juntos, pensei que te conhecia! Nunca saiu com uma dessas!" O diretor, juntamente com todos da banca, ficaram de boca aberta!

Nos primeiros minutos, Cory não conseguia nem respirar direito. Que loucura! O que deu na sua cabeça em fazer aquilo repentinamente! Pra qualquer teste é preciso ter preparação e tal. Ele mal sabia do que se tratava o filme. E ainda por cima disse que sabia o que o Spielberg precisava. Ele não tinha coragem nem de abrir a pasta. Enquanto olhava tudo naquela sala, menos a tal da pasta com o enredo, se lembrou de certa vez, no set de filmagens de Glee, quando pegou o script de uma cena e ficou preocupado ao ver que teria que fazer alguns passos de dança, coisa que ele não era muito bom. Lea estava com ele e sem que ele comentasse, só vendo seu jeito nervoso ao ver o texto, pegou na sua mão e olhou bem nos seus olhos: "Calma, você pode até sentir medo ou receio no início, mas nunca torne o problema maior do que ele é! Respire fundo, veja o que ele é de verdade e aí parta pra solucioná-lo. Não queira resolver antes sem saber do que se trata, muito menos sofra por antecipação. Os obstáculos são sempre menores do que imaginamos!" Como Lea era especial e lhe entendia. Já naquela época, ela lhe salvava. Respirou uma, duas vezes. Abriu a pasta e começou a ler seu conteúdo.

A história que Spielberg escreveu era genuína, maravilhosa. Cory foi capturado e se emocionou muito lendo aquelas linhas, rabiscadas com anotações do cineasta. No instante que terminou de ler, se lembrou da sua mãe, do seu irmão, dos seus amigos. Era uma história forte. Ele já sabia que se tratava de um filme voltado pros jovens, a respeito de drogas, vícios e seus males. Além de poder trabalhar com o cineasta, esta também fora uma das causas que lhe motivaram a tentar um papel. Mas ao ler e se interar mais do enredo, ficou impressionado. Não era só mais uma história com um monte de gente drogada. Era a história! O problema das drogas era tratado do ponto de vista não do viciado, mas sim da família, tudo o que esta passava tendo um drogado dentro de casa, o quão este podia arrasar não só os bens materiais mas, principalmente a razão e a sanidade dos outros membros: as dificuldades de convívio, o desespero em querer ajudar e não conseguir, o sentimento de frustração e culpa ... tinha por intuito mostrar que pode acontecer em qualquer lugar e as vezes sem motivos muito convincentes. Cory fechou os olhos e pensou na sua mãe, na dor e sofrimento que ele lhe causou anos atrás, quando ele era um desses drogados que arrasam suas famílias. Quanta coisa sua mãe agüentou, quanto ela lutou pra que ele largasse tudo aquilo, na hora ele nunca teve muita noção, mas depois quando passava o efeito da droga, ele ouvia sua mãe chorando e ainda hoje lembrava de quão triste ele ficava. Mesmo assim, mesmo nas piores das situações, mesmo quando ela estava no limite, ela nunca se entregou e ela conseguiu, já fazia mais de dez anos que ele estava curado!

O chamado de alguém da direção lhe trouxe pro presente: "Sua vez".

Ele saiu e pôs-se novamente na frente da banca avaliadora. Estava fora do seu corpo, meio emocionado pelo que leu e recordou do seu passado. Estava estranhamente calmo.

Um dos diretores lhe orientou:

"Ok, vamos fazer então uma cena onde você, irmão mais velho, está preocupado porque seu irmão menor se tornou um drogado e seu pai, um alcoólatra. Está desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. Fique a vontade se quiser inventar algum monólogo ou coisa parecida".

Cory abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, e pensou na sua mãe. Estava pronto.

A cena começa...

Cory caminha de um lado pro outro, nervoso, angustiado, olha pra lente da câmera como se essa fosse alguém que estava observando ele. Ele puxou uma cadeira, virou-a e sentou. Passou a mão nos cabelos, procurando uma forma de confidenciar um problema, escolhendo as palavras, num misto de excitação e tristeza.

"Eu,..." desistiu de falar, como se não tivesse mais forças. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e quando abriu, olhando diretamente pra lente, uma lágrima correu no seu rosto. Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça e continuou:

"Sabe, sempre adorava ficar em casa de bobeira, implicando com meu irmão, ... te contei que tenho um irmão? É, tenho, ele é mais novo, ..." ele dá um grande sorriso lembrando do irmão "...sempre fomos muito unidos, até nas férias a gente viajava junto...tínhamos muitos planos...ele era meio desengonçado, mas um bom rapaz, inteligente, gentil..." o sorriso some do seu rosto e seu semblante muda completamente, "...ele nunca me disse que tinha um problema, nos últimos meses não nos falamos muito, mas não imaginei que ele estava passando por alguma dificuldade, quando deixei aqui e fui embora, estava tudo bem, tinha meus pais aqui também felizes, eu..." ele engasga, "...como eu poderia imaginar que quando eu voltasse pra casa ia encontrar essa situação?... meu Deus,... não reconheci minha família, nem a casa, nada está como antes!...minha família..." ele engasga novamente "...meu irmão tinha tantos sonhos... não entendo o por que ele entrou nessa?"abaixou a cabeça engolindo o choro, "não sei o que é pior, ele surtando por não ter droga ou por estar drogado! Da última vez que ele ficou sem, ele quebrou a casa inteira, não tinha quem segurasse, se machucou, me machucou... outro dia, ele estava drogado, saiu por aí e ninguém sabia seu paradeiro, fui encontrá-lo quase morto embaixo de um viaduto uns quatro dias depois de saber que ele havia usado drogas. Ah, você acha que eu deveria ter pedido ajuda? Pra quem? Nosso pai virou alcoólatra, dificilmente encontro ele sóbrio pra podermos conversar, perdeu o emprego, nossa antiga casa, mal temos o que comer aqui, só o que eu arranjo fazendo alguns bicos, porque todo emprego descente que arrumo acabo perdendo pois tenho sempre que correr atrás do meu irmão. Ontem mesmo, tive que ir até o bar da esquina buscar meu pai pois estava tão bêbado que não conseguia ficar em pé, e o dono me ligou pra tirá-lo de lá porque estava importunando. Minha mãe?" Ele não agüenta e começa chorar. "...ela não agüentou a situação...não pude nem me despedir dela!" ele põe a mão na boca pra tentar se controlar. "há algum tempo, recebi uma excelente proposta de trabalho e estudo, me mudei de casa, deixei um verdadeiro lar, pai, mãe e irmão, muitas planos e sonhos pra quando eu voltasse. Tive que interromper tudo e voltar mais cedo. Fui informado que minha casa havia virado um inferno...e eu tive que voltar pra salvar o que ainda restava do meu lar!" Ele fica olhando fundo naquela lente, como se o restante da história, tivesse que ser lido do seu próprio olhar, pois ele não conseguia mais falar.

O diretor encerrou a cena. Uma multidão aplaudiu. Era todos os outros atores que estava ali fazendo testes, produtores e outras pessoas envolvidas com a produção. Todos pararam para ver a cena dele. Muitos estavam tão emocionados que tinham em seus rostos lágrimas. A banca voltou-se para Spielberg.

"É melhor você economizar nas lágrimas porque senão com tantos ensaios mais as filmagens, quando chegar nas últimas cenas vai estar seco!" Disse o cineasta olhando para Cory, o qual não entendeu direito e ficou com cara de paisagem.

"Você conseguiu, sabia mesmo o que eu queria. Parabéns!" Agora sim Cory entendeu. Ele havia conseguido não só estar em um filme de Steven Spielberg, mas ser o ator principal.

Cory saiu do set meio anestesiado, entrou no seu carro e não conseguia ainda acreditar no que havia acontecido com ele naquele dia. Era inacreditável! Pegou o celular, tinha que contar pra todo mundo seu intento. Mas pra quem ele ligaria primeiro? Seu agente que havia conseguido o teste pra ele, sua mãe que tanto lhe inspirou, seus amigos que moravam junto com ele e sempre lhe apoiavam acreditando nele e incentivando?

"Hei, o que você está fazendo? Sente-se porque tenho uma grande noticia pra te dar...sim consegui entrar pro elenco do próximo filme do Spielberg, mas não foi como havia te contado, fiz o teste pro papel principal e passei... vou ser o ator principal Lea!" Cory contava eufórico pra ela como tudo aconteceu. "Te liguei pra agradecer porque mesmo sem estar lá, mais uma vez você me ajudou, meu deu coragem e força pra me superar. Quando ganhei a oportunidade de fazê-lo, foi tão impensado que na hora fiquei horrorizado, com medo, não tinha coragem nem de abrir a pasta pra ver do que se tratava. Mas daí me lembrei de certa vez, ainda em Glee, onde você me deu apoio pra não me assustar com qualquer coisa, não fazer do problema algo maior do que ele é. Essa sua garra foi importante pra mim encarar aquela situação e daí por diante, cada coisa foi se encaixando, e foi como te contei, no final tudo deu mais do que certo, graças a você. Obrigado! Você dia após dia vem se tornando mais e mais especial em minha vida..."

Lea escutava aquela linda declaração de carinho, de admiração, de afeto, emocionada. "Você também é muito especial pra mim" disse Lea antes de desligar o celular. Olhando ainda pro display ela completou: "não sabe o quanto você é especial pra mim, querido!"


	4. Nem tudo São flores

**4. Nem Tudo São Flores...**

"Lea...Lea, você está me ouvindo? ...Lea Michele! Está ficando impossível falar com você. Acho que vou ter que começar te mandar torpedos e tal, porque falar pessoalmente contigo ultimamente é muito raro, e olha que moramos no mesmo apartamento". Théo mais uma vez procurava chamar a atenção de Lea, sem muito sucesso, já que ela olhava toda hora pro celular.

"Desculpe Théo, o que você estava dizendo?" disse uma Lea distraída mexendo em seu celular.

"Marquei esse jantar, nesse lugar que você gosta, longe do nosso cotidiano, de todos, pra ver se a gente conseguia conversar, voltar a ter um momento mais romântico, mas pelo visto foi em vão. Mesmo tendo o clima e tudo mais, você prefere ficar no seu celular, sei lá, com seus amigos, do que prestar atenção em mim!"

"Oh, sinto muito Théo, eu..." Lea ficou constrangida com o apelo do namorado, mas a verdade é que ela havia aceitado o tal jantar sem saber o porque, não sabia nem mesmo por que ainda estava com ele, já que não sentia mais do que carinho, pois era outra pessoa que amava.

"Lea, há quanto tempo já não existe mais 'nós'?"

'Nós', Lea ficou surpresa. Era justamente está a questão.

"Você está certo! Acho que faz muito tempo que já não existe mais 'nós'. Vou ser sincera contigo, pois você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e merece o mínimo de respeito. Gosto muito de você, mas desde que voltei pra cá, que passamos a conviver juntos, me sinto mais distante de você do que antes. Acho que formamos um casal de distância, de se ver vez ou outra, não do convívio do dia a dia. Sempre gostei de você, me apaixonei e tínhamos muita coisa em comum, a Broadway, trabalhos, sonhos,... somos muito iguais! E acho que é isso que nos afasta cada dia mais e mais um do outro. Isso não é amor! Amor é quando você e a outra pessoa tem que ter paciência, tem que aprender a ceder se necessário, a exigir, tem que estar sempre se surpreendendo mesmo conhecendo seu parceiro, vocês dois precisam se completar, e não ser iguais. Precisam ser o apoio um do outro, sua outra metade". Lea enquanto descrevia lembrava dela e de Cory, não vendo só suas diferenças físicas, mas de vida, de emoções, sentimentos, sendo que no final, justamente aquilo que os diferenciava, é o que ela mais amava nele. "Você precisa ter expectativas, ter paciência quando seu amado esquece as coisas e diz que vai lembrar da próxima vez, quando cai e meio desajeitado ele se esforça pra mostrar que está tudo bem, admirar e sonhar acordada só ouvindo sua voz. Precisa se doar, se entregar por completo, acreditar na pessoa quando o mundo não acredita, nem ela mesma. Ela precisa te inspirar, fazer você suspirar e se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, ansiar pelo seu olhar e derreter com um sorriso seu!" Lea sorria imaginando Cory.

"Nunca vi esse brilho nos seus olhos nem esse largo sorriso falando de mim, acho que você nunca me amou como eu te amo Lea".

O sorriso de Lea se apagou. Ela havia machucado Théo. Perdeu a noção, se deixou levar pelas emoções sem ver que quem estava escutando-a era alguém que podia não gostar dela falando de outro cara dessa maneira na sua frente.

"Me perdoe Théo, nunca quis machucar você! Eu falei sem pensar".

"Não, você sabe no que está pensando, o que está sentindo, e não é em mim!"

"Acho melhor nós ficarmos por aqui, antes que nos machuquemos mais. Você não merece isso, nem eu. Nunca te traí, mas também não o amo. Quero muito ser sua amiga, mas se não quiser, vou entender. Só saiba que é muito especial pra mim, vou sempre te levar comigo, no meu coração, como uma pessoa que me ajudou muito e que é incrível".

"Amizade... vamos ver com o tempo. Agora eu estou muito dolorido por dentro. Você quebrou algo dentro de mim. Vou pro apartamento pegar minhas coisas, por favor, dê um tempo por aí, não quero que você lá quando eu for pra 'casa' pela última vez".

Lea viu Théo se afastar dela com um ar melancólico. Era difícil terminar um relacionamento. Ela jamais queria que ele ficasse assim, por isso ficou tanto tempo estudando uma forma de fazê-lo. Ela só não podia mais ficar enganando-o. Principalmente enganando ela mesma. Ela amava Cory e queria ficar com ele.

Théo saiu do restaurante com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Sua intuição dizia que ela não estava distante a toa, mas não pensou que sairia daquele lugar chorando aquela noite. Pensou por um momento que poderia reconquistá-la. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa com um anel. Iria lhe pedir em casamento. Triste, com raiva, ele jogou a caixa num lixeiro próximo a entrada do restaurante antes de entrar no carro.

.:

"Steven Spielberg desta vez fez uma aposta muita alta. Está confiando um grande filme a um ator mediano. O que ele fez? Comédia musical! Que isso...ele precisa mais que um sucesso juvenil pra conquistar a credibilidade pra fazer um drama. Acho que o Sr. Spielberg está ficando caduco..."

"Talvez ele não seja o principal, porque temos ainda no elenco Daniel Radcliffe, Javier Bardem, Meryl Streep, e participações de Tom Hanks, Morgan Freeman, Julia Roberts e outras feras de Hollywood".

"Nossa, que é isso? A lista de atores de um filme, ou a premiação de alguma coisa? Quanta gente famosa... esse é o poder de Spielberg, é só ele estalar os dedos e cai atores consagrados no seu set!"

"Talvez ele pegou toda essa gente pra suprir a falta de experiência do seu protagonista!"

Essa era uma conversa entre dois âncoras de um programa de entretenimento famoso que circulavam em Hollywood. Mas esse tipo de comentário e o sarcasmo implícito, não era apenas desse programa. A mídia bem como a crítica especializada caíram matando Cory. Ninguém acreditava nele pra representar um filme tão dramático como Steven Spielberg propusera. Ele mesmo sentiu certa desconfiança na primeira reunião geral que tiveram, quando ele ficou frente a frente com seus maiores ídolos. Ficou gelado quando algumas das maiores lendas de Hollywood lhe cumprimentaram e desejaram boa sorte.

"Não mora de véspera" disse um senhor recordista de filmes dramáticos e aclamados pela Academia e por seus colegas, Morgan Freeman.

"Isso mesmo, não escute nada o que dizem por aí. Eu confio no Steven, se ele te escolheu, deve ter algum mérito, então... estou ansioso pra ver". Completou Tom Hanks.

Julia Roberts e Meryl Streep riam da situação. Aquele homem enorme, pálido diante dos dois senhores. Javier Bardem se aproximou do grupo. As duas mulheres não perderam a piada: "Já sei porque Spielberg escolheu ele... é porque ele é do tamanho do Javier, tal pai tal filho!". Javier iria ser o pai de Cory no filme. O ator riu das duas e entrou na brincadeira: "vocês descobriram... mas e o Daniel? Ele é baixinho?". Daniel que até então só ria, se defendeu: "viram só, ele se empenhou tanto no primeiro e não sobrou muito pra mim...".

Spielberg se aproximou orgulhoso do grupo, pois percebeu que acertou em cheio em suas escolhas: um bom ambiente de trabalho certamente traria ótimos resultados.

"Fico feliz que todos estão já familiarizados. Agora é só trabalhar!".

Eles passaram a tarde toda conversando e acertando alguns pontos. Apesar de serem apenas participações, atores como estes, com tamanha competência, gostavam de estar por dentro de tudo no trabalho que iam fazer. Depois do ponto de partida, só voltariam pra suas gravações, mas era fundamental saber pra que caminho as filmagens iam seguir. Após muito trabalho, Cory estava exausto, contudo, muito feliz. Era um presente estar naquele ambiente com aqueles atores maravilhosos. Ao se despedir, todos lhe encheram de muita coragem e confiança pra fazer seu papel.

"Use toda e qualquer crítica a seu favor, não guarde as coisas ruins que você houve, mas use elas também, mas até do que as boas, coloque sua alma no que fizer, paixão e dedicação. Mas nunca deixe de lado sua vida!" Esse foi o último conselho que ouviu, da Srª Streep.

"Daniel, Cory, venham aqui...como vocês vão estar mais envolvidos com cenas fortes, drogas e todo seu ambiente, eu tenho uma dica: na Europa, precisamente em Londres, estão desenvolvendo trabalhos interessantes com jovens drogados. Acho pertinente vocês dois fazerem um laboratório, um estudo, e acho que quanto mais longe daqui é melhor pra vocês se afastarem dessa enxurrada de fofocas e sensacionalismo. Vocês tem que focar no trabalho, sem se preocupar ainda com criticas e tudo mais". Spielberg era mais que um cineasta, ele se preocupava mesmo com seus atores, seu pessoal.

"Ótimo, eu aceito" disse Daniel.

"Claro" justo agora que ele pensou que estaria mais próximo de Lea, já que as filmagens iam serem feitas em Nova Iorque. Mas o cineasta estava certo. Agora era hora de pensar no trabalho.

.:

"Hei, estava morrendo de saudades... o que fez hoje?" perguntava uma Lea eufórica no celular.

Cory então lhe contou tudo sobre seu encontro surreal com todos aquelas lendas vivas. Ela ficou encantada, principalmente com seu entusiasmo.

"Eu conheço você, o profissional dedicado e talentoso que é, tenho certeza que fará um ótimo filme. Além disso, pode também usar sua própria experiência nisso".

"Tenho medo em mexer no meu passado Lea, existe coisas tão obscuras que nem lembro direito, ou meio que esqueço propositalmente porque são demais pra mim. Quero conversar com minha família, preciso saber detalhes deles que sei que são horríveis sobre coisas que fiz".

"Eu imagino, mas pode ser essa a hora, através do seu trabalho, de exorcizar seus demônios. E lembre-se, sempre que precisar, eu vou sempre estar aqui por você".

"Você é maravilhosa! Estava tão feliz...achei que agora ia poder vê-la mais,... já que vamos filmar em Nova Iorque, como te falei..."

Lea ficou apreensiva.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Estou embarcando amanhã cedo pra Europa. Eu e o Daniel vamos fazer um laboratório de um mês, talvez dois, em Londres numa instituição com jovens drogados. Vamos nos concentrar, estudar pra montarmos nossos personagens. Vamos nos desligar do mundo um pouco. Então acho que só vou te ver daqui uns dois meses..."

Lea se conteve pra não chorar: justo agora! Justo quando tinha resolvido sua relação com Théo!

"Que pena! Estava ansiosa achando que ia te ver logo...mas não se preocupe. Primeiro o trabalho. Faça o seu melhor. Quando voltar vamos conversar, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber".

"O que? Não pode adiantar?" Cory ficou intrigado.

"Por celular não. Quero falar contigo pessoalmente. É importante, quero falar olhando nos seus olhos. Mas não encane com isso, você não é o pai". Lea começou a rir quando percebeu que ele ficou preocupado. "É brincadeira, modo de dizer, eu não estou grávida! Quero dizer que é importante nossa conversa pra ser por celular. Vou esperar quando você voltar, ok? Quero dizer pra você se concentrar e dar 110%".

Lea se despediu, desligou e terminou o que queria dizer por celular pra ele num suspiro:

"Quero dizer que não estou mais com Théo e que... e que eu te amo!".


	5. Coração x Razão

**5. Quando o Coração Fala Mais Alto que a Razão**

Cory estava cansado, mas satisfeito. Já fazia um mês que estava compenetrado moldando seu personagem. Aquela reclusão estudando seu papel e vencendo seus demônios internos do seu passado, estava sendo maravilhoso pra ele. Estava se sentindo mais forte, mais seguro, e dia após dia, suas idéias pro papel aumentavam. Sem contar que conquistara um grande amigo. Daniel se tornou um grande companheiro, cúmplice nessa jornada. Mas tinha uma coisa que volta e meia fazia ele perder o brilho no seu sorriso.

"Isso é saudade Cory", Daniel interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Que, o que...?" Cory não percebeu que seu amigo se aproximava dele.

"Pega o celular e liga pra ela" ele alcançou o aparelho que estava dentro da mala. "Sei que você deixou de lado o mundo, que afastou todos pra que pudesse ficar concentrado aqui, mas...cara...está dando pena...parece um cachorro sem dono! Liga pra ela, um 'oi' não vai matar ninguém!" Daniel insistia. "Vou sair, acho que vou dar uma volta por aí, já que temos um dia de folga. Te vejo amanhã a noite no jantar com a produção".

Cory exitou, deu voltas no quarto, pegou o celular, largou,...até levar um susto. Ele tocou.

"Oi, que bom que atendeu...me desculpe antes de mais nada em te ligar, prometi não te atrapalhar...mas...é que eu estava com saudade. Faz meia hora que estou olhando pro aparelho, lutando pra não fazer a ligação. Acho que perdi a batalha, quando percebi já havia feito".

Cory sorriu.

"Mas uma vez...transmissão de pensamentos...estava exatamente lutando pra não te ligar".

"E aí como você está?"

Eles conversaram sobre o trabalho de Cory, sobre propostas que Lea também recebera.

"Foi isso mesmo que pensei, achei meio louco demais, então não aceitei. Já pensou. Mas que nada, entre uma e outra aparição aqui e ali, filmei também um curta e tenho convite pra protagonizar um longa mas é mais pra final do ano, ainda nada certo. Vou filmar agora nos próximos dias uma participação em um longa, parecido com aquele que fiz, comédia romântica com vários casais e tal, vai ser divertido. Ah, e a Fox continua insistindo em fazer um seriado comigo, estamos negociando, sabe né, se for seriado quero algo diferente de Glee".

"Fico contente, já te disse que você vai longe!"

"Você disse, eu lembro. Só queria que estivesse ao meu lado, não importa até aonde eu for...sinto sua falta".

"Também sinto a sua, mas eu vou estar, sempre. Não faz isso comigo, estou aqui meio isolado porque preciso, vai ver se orgulhar do mim depois".

"Você sempre deixa orgulhosa. Você é incrível meu amor...ops!" Lea se tocou tarde demais do que havia dito.

"Amor? Fala isso brincando. Depois seu namorado houve e vai ficar bravo!"

"Ele não vai ouvir porque ele não está mais aqui... eu não tenho mais namorado. Eu e o Théo acabamos, pronto falei!"

"Acabaram? Porque? Achei que vocês estavam tão bem..." ele mal conseguia acreditar, "desde quando?"

"Era isso que eu queria te contar aquele último dia que conversamos. Desde aqueles dias eu estou solteira".

"Oh Lea sinto muito, espero que você esteja bem! Separações são sempre difíceis". Ele tentava confortá-la mas era óbvio que tinha vontade de gritar e pular de felicidade, um a menos em seu caminho.

"Foi complicado na época, mas era preciso. Eu já não amava-o e não podia ficar enganando nem ele muito menos eu mesma".

"E eu como amigo não estive aí pra te ajudar, tantas vezes que você me ajudou...me sinto mal, me desculpe".

"Sinta-se mesmo, pois foi por culpa sua!" novamente ela falou sem pensar.

"Eu? Como assim? Você disse que não o amava mais..."

"Não o amava porque eu havia descoberto que amava outra pessoa...você!"

Cory sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Um arrepio lhe correu pela espinha. Ficou mudo.

"Cory...ainda está aí, alô..." Lea pensou ter caído a ligação.

"Estou...morto...mas estou."

Lea riu.

"Por isso queria conversar quando voltasse, pessoalmente, mas acho que o coração falou mais alto que a razão".

"Você tem atitude baixinha! Se soubesse a quanto tempo eu venho tentando, procurando as palavras certas, tentando tomar coragem... mas eu sou muito tímido".

"Não tem coragem pra que 'cara pálida'?" Lea ria imaginando a situação que ele se encontrava, devia estar vermelho, todo nervoso.

Ele respirou fundo...

"Pra dizer que eu te amo!"

"Assim por celular? Não, eu não aceito! Uma coisa dessas se diz cara a cara, olhando nos olhos da pessoa. Assim fica muito frio, distante. Guarde pra quando voltar Sr. Monteith, se encha de coragem e venha bater na minha porta. Você sabe onde eu moro. De hoje em diante estou te esperando!"

Lea desafiou-o e Cory entendeu o recado.

"De hoje de dia...de noite...amanhã? Não vai trabalhar mais?" ele zombou dela mas com intuito de saber seu itinerário.

"Bobo, claro que tenho compromissos, hoje a tarde inclusive, se bem que a noite, finalmente estou livre, vou aproveitar pra descansar. Mas você entendeu!"

Ele entendeu. Ela que não havia entendido a pergunta dele. Cory olhou no relógio. Daria tempo, fez alguns cálculos rapidamente.

"Vai dar, vamos ver como está a América e voltar antes do jantar de amanhã a noite pra terra da Rainha". Essa seria a primeira loucura de amor que ele faria, mas ia valer a pena. Lea mal ia acreditar quando o visse na sua porta naquela noite. Ele iria cruzar o oceano só pra vê-la, só por uma noite, só pra dizer que a amava.


	6. Loucura de Amor

**6. Loucura de Amor**

Lea chegou em casa por volta das dez da noite, cansada, com fome. Olhou na secretária, os mesmos recados de sempre, nenhuma novidade em especial. Sua mãe, seu agente, questões de trabalho, uma amiga a convidando pra sair e só. "Quem você queria Lea? Ele está do outro lado do mundo, e você já falou com ele hoje. Acha que ele vai te ligar toda hora?". Nem no celular, nada novo. Nada de Cory. Ela tirou o vestido apertado, que brigou a tarde toda, os sapatos de salto alto..." o que a gente não faz pra ficar bonita!"... riu de si mesma quando tropeçou em seus próprios sapatos jogados no chão. Vestiu apenas uma camiseta grande que encontrou em seu armário, rindo da situação. Ela se perdeu dentro da peça de roupa. "De quem é isso? Nem minha, nem do Théo, ..." pensou um pouco até que lembrou, quando sentiu o cheiro impregnado na camiseta, ..."é do Cory...". Então lembrou de certa vez que ele esteve ali no apartamento dela, junto com a turma de Glee, pra variar ele deixou cair molho de tomate nela e, como eles estavam indo pra um programa com o pessoal, se trocou ali, e acabou esquecendo-a. "Mesmo lavada ainda está com o seu cheiro...", ela aspirou fundo o tecido, sentindo como estivesse abraça por ele.

Voltou pra cozinha e foi preparar algo pra comer. Já quando estava acabando seu lanche, escutou a campainha. Ela não esperava ninguém, muito menos aquele horário. Como estava confortável, nem se tocou que vestia apenas uma camiseta e lingerie, foi daquele jeito atender a porta. Olhou pelo 'olho mágico' mas não viu ninguém. Pensou que fosse engano, mas quando se afastou, a campainha tocou novamente. "Ah se for trote... eu mato esse louco!". Abriu a porta num só golpe, pra pegar o infeliz no flagra, mas quem foi pega foi ela... ficou de boca aberta sem saber o que fazer...ao abrir a porta quem estava escorado nela do lado de fora era Cory.

"...Co-o-o-o-ry..."

Vendo o espanto que causou, ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Havia conseguido surpreendê-la.

"Você me disse com todas as letras...'venha dizer que me ama na minha cara'...aqui estou ...", ele entrou e puxou Lea junto à ele, quase colando seu rosto no dela, olhou diretamente nos seus olhos, "...eu te amo!".

Lea se derreteu nos braços de Cory, só teve forças pra responder com um ' eu também te amo', antes de sua boca ser coberta com os beijos dele.

Era muito amor reprimido, muita ânsia de beijar, de tocar, que os dois nem se deram conta que estavam ainda com a porta aberta.

"Meu Deus, a porta!" Lea apontou pra Cory fechá-la.

Eles foram caminhando, abraçados, se beijando até o encosto do sofá. Cory ergueu ela, fazendo-a sentar. Entre beijos ardentes e mil mãos que corriam um no corpo do outro, ele parou por um segundo olhando pra ela. "Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento... você nos meus braços...", ela sorriu mordendo seu lábio e falando com voz rouca, "...então não perca mais tempo", tirando a jaqueta dele, sua camisa e já agarrando em seu cinto. Quando ele foi tirar a camiseta que ela estava vestindo, deu uma risadinha,

"...eu conheço essa camiseta..."

"...eu achei por aí hoje, acho que esqueceram aqui um dia desses, achei que ficou perfeita em mim..."

"...mui perfeita... cabe duas de você aí dentro!"

"ficou perfeita porque ela me deixou com seu cheiro grudado em mim"

"hum...vamos tirar ela...vou deixar meu cheiro pessoalmente em você!".

Ele tirou a camiseta dela, beijando em seguida seu pescoço e descendo até seu colo, encontrando seus seios livres. Enquanto ele beijava-os, acariciava sua pele, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Ela já estava com as pernas entrelaçadas nele, se desfazendo do cinto e abrindo sua calça. Cory agarrou-a e dando uma volta no sofá, deitou sobre ela no mesmo. Entre beijos cada vez mais ansiosos, cheios de desejo, ela arranhava as costas dele com suas unhas, subindo até perder seus dedos entre os cabelos já despenteados de Cory. Cada gemido de prazer ou de protesto instigava o outro a provocar mais e mais. Ambos estavam 'descobrindo' seu parceiro, o que gostava, o que queria, o que deixava louco. Aos poucos, além de seus corações, seus corpos também se entregaram. Já sem nenhuma peça de roupa, dois corpos tão diferentes de tamanho se encaixavam perfeitamente. Depois de tomarem as devidas precauções, lá estavam eles, a ponto de se tornarem um só. Lea sorriu pra ele, como que dizendo 'eu amo você'. Ele entendeu e devolveu com um sorriso maior ainda juntamente com um beijo doce e suave. Num mesmo ritmo, eles chegaram ao prazer máximo, Lea primeiro, segundo, inúmeras vezes, ela estava ficando louca, nunca pensara que pudesse sentir tantas vezes seguidas! Enquanto Cory não tinha descanso, emendava uma, outra, nem ele pensou poder suportar tantas; nunca pode imaginar que aquela menininha pudesse ter aquele fogo todo, muito menos incendiá-lo. Chegou ao ponto que ficaram exaustos, se entregaram. Ele permaneceu em cima dela, quando de repente se tocou, quis levantar depressa.

"...eu devo estar te esmagando", disse ele preocupado por ser maior que ela.

Ela puxou ele novamente em cima dela, colando-o em seu corpo.

"Está ótimo amor, estou adorando ficar imprensada aqui em baixo de você!" ela riu mordendo sua orelha.

Ele riu, sentindo cócegas. "Diz de novo", ele pediu dengoso.

"Dizer o que?"

"Diz de novo, amor".

Ela parou de mordê-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Meu amor!"

Ele se derreteu e voltou a beijá-la.

Depois de um bom tempo ali, agarradinhos, trocando beijos, carinhos e juras de amor...

"Esse sofá está ficando meio desconfortável, babe", disse Cory, "estou com dó de você, deixa eu levantar".

Ele sentou-se mas por pouco tempo, ela logo que ficou de pé e o arrastou consigo.

"Vamos pra um lugar que possamos ficar abraçadinhos mais confortavelmente pelo resto da noite. Mas, vamos ficar só juntinhos. Chega por hoje, você e seu amigo são muito grandes, estou morta", ela ria vendo ele ficar todo vermelho do comentário.

Mas descanso que nada. Quando chegaram no quarto, ela mesma começara atiçar ele, seduzindo-o.

"Atiça... depois vai fugir. Experimenta só!" Disse Cory.

"Quem disse que vou fugir?" Lea devolveu com um ar travesso.

Ele a derrubou na cama e começaram tudo de novo. Cansados? Jamais, retomaram todo o fôlego e o desejo. Rolaram o resto da noite pela cama. Mais de uma vez fizeram amor, até que exaustos adormeceram.

.:

O sol que entrava no quarto de Lea, acordou-a. Ela mal pode se mexer, estava toda dolorida, cansada, parecia até de ressaca, mas não tinha bebido nada. Ela bebeu foi Cory, inteirinho! Até a última gota, riu de si mesma. "Cory!", se tocara dele, onde estava? Procurou pelo quarto, nada dele. Até que olhou de volta pra cama e viu que do lado dela havia uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete.

"Desculpe sair assim, mas tinha que pegar o primeiro vôo pra Londres. Vim só pra passar essa noite contigo. A primeira loucura de amor que fiz por alguém. Com você, é certo que vai ser a primeira de muitas... logo estou de volta. Levo você comigo, no coração, no corpo e na alma! Te amo!".

Lea abraçou-se naquelas duas pequenas demonstrações de carinho dele. De repente, aquelas dores que acordou sentindo desapareceram, e ela sentia seu corpo vibrar lembrando da noite anterior.


	7. O Flagra

**7. O Flagra**

O jantar com Spielberg, Daniel e parte da produção seria no início da noite, mas mesmo sendo no próprio hotel onde estava hospedado, Cory não teve muito tempo, mal chegou do aeroporto, tomou um banho rápido e foi ao encontro deles.

"Meu Deus, que cara é essa? Foi atacado por quantos? Ou Quantas Ms. Monteith?", Daniel não perdeu a oportunidade pra incomodar o amigo. Nos últimos dias eles haviam construído uma linda amizade, com trocas de experiências e admirações. Se tornaram grandes amigos.

"Engraçadinho...culpa sua! Me mandou ligar e olha no que deu... fiquei só no bagaço!", Cory entrou na brincadeira. "Dani, tô tão mal assim?"

"Ahhh, ponha mal nisso, e não me culpe. Eu ia imaginar com quem você anda? Mas me conta, quantas fizeram esse estrago? É porque imagino que pelo menos umas três", Daniel não se continha.

"Uma só, baixinha ainda, pequenininha, toda delicadinha, doce, meiga...um anjo".

"Anjo? E te sugou assim? Imagina só o capeta então..."

Eles riam indo em direção à mesa onde estavam sendo aguardados.

"Cory, eu não acredito que você voou até Nova Iorque e voltou aqui da noite pro dia. Você é louco! Por isso que está com essa cara de cansado! Agora, que a Lea deve ser fogo...não duvido, essas meninas que se mostram 'santas' são as piores".

"Como você sabe que é ela? Só te disse que fui pra Nova Iorque? Virou adivinho?"

"Não precisa nenhuma mágica pra descobrir seu segredo. Pensa que eu não vi que você tem um foto dela no celular? Muito cauteloso você!".

"E você mexerico!".

Spielberg cumprimentou-os, apresentou o restante da mesa e antes de começar a tratar das questões pertinentes sobre do filme, que era o assunto principal daquele jantar, não deixou passar batido um comentário:

"Você entrou mesmo no personagem Cory!", rindo enquanto todos sentavam.

"Pois é", Cory ficou sem jeito.

"Imagino que isso tem dedo de mulher... mas não se preocupe, só não deixe interferir no seu trabalho". Steven piscou-lhe como quem dissesse 'tudo bem'.

"Jamais".

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Acertaram os últimos preparativos pra começar as filmagens, bem como o cronograma.

"Sei que talvez estou exigindo demais, que vai ser bem corrido, puxado, mas acho que esse vai ser o ponto fundamental: ritmo. Assim, vamos conseguir impregnar maior dramaticidade ainda aos personagens, já que vamos praticamente 'vivê-los', não perdendo 'o clima' ao final de cada cena. Quero que a transgressão de uma pra outra seja quase que automática. Por isso, quero saber de vocês dois, quando podemos começar as filmagens. Quanto antes melhor!".

"Eu estou pronto, quando quiser!" Cory respondeu, confiante.

"Gosto disso, confiança. É isso que precisamos!"

"Eu também, pode contar comigo". Continuou Daniel.

"Isso garotos! Então ainda essa semana vejo vocês no set em Nova Iorque".

Já no seu quarto, logo depois do jantar, mesmo exausto, Cory antes de dormir, juntou forças pra uma última mensagem, respondendo alguém do outro lado do oceano:

"Já estou com saudades..." Lea lhe enviou.

"Não fique! Estarei aí antes do que você imagina. Daqui dois dias estou voltando!".

.:

Lea saia de uma sessão de fotos, ansiosa. Já era noite, e logo Cory estava chegando da Europa. Marcou de buscá-lo no aeroporto, pra passarem a noite juntos, matar as saudades e tal. O ensaio demorou mais do que ela esperava e acabou se atrasando. Não iria no aeroporto, enganou Cory, na verdade ia fazer uma surpresinha no apartamento dela. Só disse que iria até lá, pois quando ele não a visse ia lhe ligar certamente pra pedir onde estava, daí ela poderia calcular o horário mais preciso que ele chegaria. Estava muito frio pra ela se preparar muito tempo antes, mesmo tendo aquecedor.

Correu pra casa, preparou tudo e não demorou muito pro seu celular tocar:

"Amor, onde você está? Se escondeu tanto dos paparazzis que nem estou te vendo!" Disse Cory.

"Desculpe, não estou aí, estou em casa. Te enganei, mas foi por um bom motivo: queria saber exatamente quando você chegasse. Quando vier pra cá, vai entender. Corre que está frio...estou te esperando!", a última frase saiu meio rouca. Ele entendeu que ela estava aprontando, e ficou louco, se pudesse ia voar até lá, literalmente.

Quando ele chegou na porta do apartamento de Lea, foi tocar a campainha, mas percebeu que a porta estava só encostada, havia uma fresta. Quando abriu-a, deixou suas malas no closet da entrada. Havia uma música tocando, ele a seguiu, até dar de cara com uma imagem enlouquecedora: Lea estava sentada em cima do encosto do sofá, com as mãos apoiando-se pra trás, pernas cruzadas, com um olhar malicioso e mordendo seu lábio emoldurado num batom vermelho picante. Uma dama de preto. Vestia apenas um sapato de salto alto, uma gravata e um chapéu, o qual escondia todo o seu cabelo e com a aba, metade do seu rosto. Ela estava toda arrepiada, de frio e de desejo. Cory ficou encantado com aquela visão.

"Isso é tudo pra mim?"

"Essa são as minhas boas vindas! Eu também sei fazer surpresas, babe"

"Estou vendo. Você está uma ...delicia!" ele se aproximou dela.

"Mas acho que não foi bem calculada... Estou congelando!"

"Foi, porque agora é a minha deixa...agora eu aqueço você amor". Ele a levantou do sofá, abraçando-a. "Só tem mais uma coisa... você está linda, mas eu prefiro sem esse chapéu", ele tirou o chapéu deixando cair os cabelos de Lea levemente cacheados, "assim está perfeito!".

Ela sorriu enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele e capturando seus lábios com uma série de beijos. Lea parecia possuída: mordia, beliscava, arranhava ele por sob a roupa. Quando ele se deu conta, ela já estava com as duas mãos dentro da calça dele, acariciando, puxando, amassando. Ele estava quase louco, só rezava pra ela não machucá-lo, porque de resto, estava adorando. De repente, pra surpresa de Cory, ela trocou as mãos pela boca. Então ele não agüentou mais, e a sala foi tomada pelos gemidos dele. Depois de algum tempo, Lea subiu até a boca dele com muitas mordidinhas. Ele então abraçou-a, perdendo-se em beijos por todo seu corpo nu, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas até chegar no bumbum, fazendo-a encaixar nele. O contato fez ela deixar escapar um gemido que ecoou no lugar. Ele riu olhando pra ela lânguida em seus braços. Ela se entregou. Ele aproveitou pra devolver o feitiço dela: encheu ela de mordidinhas pelo pescoço descendo até seus seios inchados de tanto ele acariciar, indo em direção ao seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele quase estava virando ela do avesso ali. Lea teve de segurar pra não cair enquanto ele brincava com a língua dentro dela.

"Chega, chega amor... você vai me matar assim,..." quando ele foi se afastar... "não, volta, esquece, por favor". Cory se divertia vendo ela perdida de tanto prazer. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, um beijo mais quente e ofegante quase os afogou.

"Espera, vamos pro quarto, esse seu sofá me matou aquele dia", disse Cory enquanto estava procurando a melhor forma pra penetrá-la.

"Isso que não foi você que ficou por baixo né".

Foram pro quarto, se beijando, esbarrando nas paredes, caindo, mas sem se desgrudarem; deixando no caminho uma trilha das peças de roupa de Cory.

.:

"Que bagunça! Tudo bem que a vida dela está cada dia mais corrida, mas capricho e organização não fazem mal pra ninguém!". A mãe de Lea entrou no apartamento dela e se assustou vendo a bagunça da noite anterior, inclusive várias roupas masculinas jogadas no chão. "Será que são do Théo? Devem ter se acertado", olhando pra uma calça, mas quando pegou-a, na intenção de juntar tudo..." espera aí, acho que não é do Théo, é de alguém mais alto que ele".

Nesse momento ela viu um vulto caminhando no corredor próximo ao quarto da filha. Não deu pra ver o rosto, mas viu que estava só de toalha. A curiosidade falou mais alto que a razão e ela foi ver mais de perto quem era. Quando estava quase na porta, desistiu. " Isso é loucura, vou sair daqui, depois falo com Lea. Onde já se viu eu ir lá ver com quem minha filha está!". Enquanto pensava, ouviu um barulho e como por instinto, virou-se e deu de cara com Cory. Os dois gritaram do susto. Lea levantou da cama, apavorada:

"Quem morreu? O que aconteceu?" disse ela atônita. "Mãe? Como você entrou aqui?"

"Eu peguei a chave que era do Théo, pra vir aqui te ajudar organizar as coisas, quando não estivesse".

"Sei, já te disse que eu me viro, agradeço a ajuda, mas minhas coisas cuido eu. Ah, você lembra do Cory não é?"

"Sim, mas não nesses trajes...", a senhora cobria o rosto. Ele continuava ali só de toalha, todo molhado do banho, sem saber se corria ou cumprimentava a sogra.

"Cory, sua roupa?"

"Eu estava indo pegar, quando encontrei sua mãe no corredor".

Nesse instante, a senhora se tocou que ainda segurava a calça e entregou-lhe sem jeito.

"Desculpe".

Ele pegou a calça e o restante de sua roupa.

"Mãe você é louca! Como você vai entrando assim e catando a roupa dos outros..." elas ficaram se encarando um momento, mas logo caíram na gargalhada. "Quase mata o menino do coração!".

"Desculpe querida, mas podia ter me avisado que vocês estavam juntos, principalmente hoje, ia evitar toda essa situação!".

"Eu hoje mal acordei, ou melhor, acordei mal isso sim, parecia que encontraram um morto no corredor você e o Cory, precisavam gritar tão alto?" Lea ria imaginando a cara dele ao ver sua mãe ali, principalmente ele estando quase nu.

"Vou embora, essa não foi a melhor hora'.

"Não mãe, vai pra cozinha, vou me trocar e ver onde ele se escondeu, se não morreu do susto. Podia fazer um café".

Já devidamente composto, Cory e Lea entraram na cozinha, onde sua mãe preparara além do café uma linda mesa de café da manhã.

"Pra quebrar 'o clima', vamos esquecer o incidente, apesar que você só de toalha é difícil de esquecer...", a mãe de Lea implicou com ele percebendo que estava todo envergonhado. Ele sorriu agradecido.

"Mãe! O namorado é meu e eu sou ciumenta, você sabe". Lea achou graça do comentário da mãe, que sempre fora conservadora.

Os três sentaram-se pra tomar o café e depois do impacto inicial, conversaram tranqüilamente, enquanto Lea explicava à mãe como perceberam que estavam apaixonados e como tudo aconteceu.

"Então eu sou a primeira a saber?"

"A ter certeza sim", disse Cory, " o Daniel, meu colega do próximo filme, meu amigo, desconfia, mas nunca confirmei".

"Ainda não pensamos como vai ser daqui pra frente, está tudo muito recente mãe. Só sei que estamos juntos pro que der e vier".

"As coisas não são tão fáceis como essa sua frase feita, querida. Meu conselho... já que estão no início, deixem as coisas se firmarem bem entre vocês dois, façam uma base sólida antes de abrir pro mundo que estão namorando, porque vai vir uma enxurrada de bombardeios dos mais diversos em vocês. Além de serem famosos, vocês já formaram um casal na ficção, imagina a loucura dos fãs seus, pior, imagina os tablóides sensacionalistas! Pela carinha dos dois, vejo que se amam, mas só amor é pouco pra enfrentar os abutres lá fora, é preciso confiança, segurança, apoio. Só assim vocês podem continuar suas vidas profissionais, terem uma vida a dois, sem transtornos. Sempre juntos!".

"Você é sábia minha mãe", Lea olhou pra Cory, que a apoiando, "vamos fazer isso mesmo, vamos esperar um pouco, daqui um tempo, no momento certo, a gente se declara. Até lá, pro mundo lá fora você continua solteiro Sr. Monteith, mas não me traia". Ela riu enquanto lhe dava um beijo.

"Nunca!".

"Aproveitem, nunca ouviram falar que o que é proibido é mais gostoso. Ou no caso de vocês, escondido!", a mãe de Lea olhava os dois, o amor que ambos compartilhavam em seus olhares: eles estavam mesmo apaixonados... 'que Deus ilumine e proteja esses dois', ela pensou consigo".


	8. Namoro Escondido

**8. Namoro Escondido**

Nunca um minuto valeu tanto! Pra Lea e pra Cory, cada minuto de folga que tinham era mais que precioso. Era uma oportunidade de fugir da sua correria diária pra ficarem juntos. Foram assim os primeiros dois meses de namoro. Cory estava a mil com as filmagens do filme com Spielberg, Lea montou uma adaptação de Sweeney Todd juntamente com Chris Colfer, seu amigo do tempo de Glee, para a Broadway, a qual estava fazendo muito sucesso perante os críticos. Além disso, sempre havia trabalhos 'avulsos', aqui e ali, participações em séries, filmes, sessões de foto. Sem contar os trabalhos de caridade. Cory estava orgulhoso, desde que entrou à frente, como embaixador da Virgin Unite, conseguiu inúmeras conquistas, tanto pros jovens que ajudava, bem como pra ele mesmo. A cada nova conquistas, a cada jovem a menos na rua, fora das drogas e devidamente encaminhado, era uma verdadeira vitória pra ele, como ser humano, mas principalmente devido ao seu passado. Ele ainda tinha a banda, que começara a ter certo reconhecimento, e os shows passaram a não serem tão esporádicos. Então, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil conciliar tudo, ainda mais um namoro escondido. Mas ao contrário de querer desistir de alguma coisa, ambos estavam maravilhados com a quantidade de coisas boas que surgiam a cada dia pra cada um. E, do relacionamento dos dois, eles tinham o combustível exato para fazer o que quisessem: do amor e da união deles, tiravam energia, alegria e uma força pra conquistar tudo e todos. Era de dar inveja a luz que cada um trazia ao mundo a cada novo dia que começava. E, aos poucos as pessoas ao redor de cada um deles começaram a questionar da onde vinha todas essa magia, essa aura que brilhava sob Lea e Cory.

"Deve ser amor! Só o amor é capaz de deixar uma pessoa tão linda e radiante desse jeito! Tão cheia de luz, de energia, de vida! É de contagiar por onde passa...". Algumas pessoas arriscavam comentários desse tipo. Estavam certos. Por poucos que fossem os momentos juntos de Lea e de Cory, eram maravilhosos; e, durante o restante do dia, cada uma levava consigo o outro, em pensamento, dentro do coração, preso na mente e na alma.

.:

Terminadas as filmagens, Cory teve um pouco mais de tempo, então combinar as agendas ficou um pouco menos complicado, dando margem até pra ele surpreendê-la com alguma flor ou mimo, encontrando-na depois de uma noite longa de apresentações na Broadway. Sempre tomando os devidos cuidados pra não ser visto, ele 'raptava' ela dali e iam ver algum filme ou fazer um passeio romântico na madrugada a fora pelo Central Park.

"Cory, hoje me vi quase contando sobre você ao Chris. Estávamos conversando sobre nossos amigos de Glee, e sem perceber, quase menciono que estamos namorando. Que coisa chata amor, isso de ter que esconder, eu queria gritar por aí, não só pros nossos amigos, os quais eu tenho certeza que iam amar, mas pro mundo todo! Que se dane, eu quero caminhar com você por aí sob a luz do dia, não de madrugada e ainda disfarçados. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, ora!". Lea praguejava enquanto era abraçada confortada por Cory. Quero assistir a um show da Bonnie Dune e quero que você venha ver nosso musical".

"Babe, não leve por esse lado. Eu também quero muito isso, mas tenha calma. Dê tempo ao tempo, mais alguns dias e vamos escancarar. Vamos pensar numa forma adequada e depois disso também concordo, que se dane!"

"Por que mais alguns dias?"

"Posso estar enganado, mas como conversamos outro dia, não quero que nosso relacionamento seja o foco principal sobre mim, já no início do ano vamos estrear meu filme e quero que foquem nele, no trabalho que fizemos com tanta dedicação minha e de uma produção imensa. Nunca foi minha intenção estar nas manchetes por namorar uma estrela de Hollywood. Depois da _premier_, 'chuto o balde'".

"Te entendo e te respeito, se você quer assim, vamos fazê-lo, mas acho que poderíamos adiantar um pouco...". Lea sorria pra ele com tanto apelo e encanto quase impossível de negar alguma coisa.

"Vamos ver então amor". Ele beijou-a com carinho.

Mas enquanto eles admiravam as estrelas e se beijavam a luz do luar, perceberam que não estavam sozinhos ali e, não se tratava das outras poucas pessoas que circulavam naquele lugar.

"Amor, acho que vamos ter que encerrar nosso passeio, a menos que você ache que seja uma boa hora pra contar pro mundo que estamos namorando", disse Lea mostrando à Cory um paparazzi que disfarçadamente os seguia de longe.

"Vi, mas será que ele nos viu?"

"Eu é que não vou ir lá perguntar pra ele. Onde está seu carro?"

Eles apressaram-se em sair dali. O homem percebeu e tentou interceptá-los, sem muito sucesso. Cory e Lea saíram dali cantando pneu. O homem praguejou. Mais tarde na sua casa, o paparazzi revelava as fotos e, ao olhar uma delas, percebeu que a luz de um poste do parque iluminava claramente uma das pessoas. "Eu já vi essa menina...aonde...pensa, pensa,...tv, foi da tv..." depois de algum tempo procurando aqui e ali, ele viu um comercial de Glee passar na sua tv que estava ligada. "Claro, é ela!...Lea Michele...bingo!". Ele revelou o restante das fotos que tirou naquela noite pra ver se encontrava alguma que mostrasse com quem ela estava passeando abraçada tarde da noite. Infelizmente em nenhuma encontrou o que procurava. Nas mais nítidas apenas dava pra ver que era ela abraçada com um homem alto, mas ele não viu que era tão mais alto que ela porque Lea usava salto, pra sorte de ambos. Mas numa, aparecia claramente os dois se beijando, abraçados. "Essa onde se vê ela bem nítida e essa outra dela agarrada no maior amasso já está bom, dá pra começar uma fofoca...".

"Ei Lea, será que o carinha conseguiu ver que éramos nós?" Já no apartamento que Cory alugara em Nova Iorque, ele e Lea discutiam sobre a confusão de mais cedo, enquanto se preparavam pra dormir.

"Acho que não amor, ele estava longe, não se preocupe".

.:

Cory acordou preguiçosamente. Era cedo ainda, mas não tinha nada agendado até o meio dia, então aproveitou pra ficar ali deitado na cama, descansando. Folgas eram sempre raras, ainda mais tendo a melhor companhia: acordar com Lea ao seu lado não era quase todo dia, e poder ficar admirando-a dormir tranqüilamente, sem pressa pra sair, era uma das visões mais lindas do mundo. Ele ficou ali por um bom tempo velando o sono da mulher que amava, até que ela acordou.

"Bom dia minha vida!" disse ele à uma Lea ainda sonolenta, beijando levemente sua boca.

"Bom dia... a quanto tempo está aí me secando?"

"Pouco..." ele sorriu vendo ela se aninhar no seu peito.

"Me diga que o mundo explodiu lá fora e que não precisamos sair daqui!"

"Boba, vai explodir se não honrarmos nossos compromissos".

"Esse seu comprometimento e dedicação são muito chatos", ela subiu em cima dele, "quero ver você sair daqui?"

"Está me provocando baixinha?", ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Os dois começaram a rolar pela cama, se beliscando e se empurando, até que Cory caiu pra fora dela.

"Você ainda me mata...", antes dele conseguir terminar a frase, ela pulou em cima dele no chão, "...não falei!". Pareciam duas crianças. Mas logo as brincadeirinhas bobas deram lugar à beijos, depois à amassos,... e em pouco tempo, já eram caricias mais quentes. "Se não me matar, vai me deixar louco!".

"Foge então covarde", Lea falou levantando-se pra sair de cima dele.

"Não quero!", ele respondeu puxando-a novamente pra junto de si.

Não precisava um lugar específico. Qualquer lugar era perfeito pra eles fazerem amor. E ali mesmo, no chão, eles mais uma vez se entregaram um ao outro ao prazer.

.:

"Amor, acho que já é quase meio dia, que tal deixarmos a preguiça de lado e ir tomar um banho, acho que temos que voltar pra 'selva' lá fora". Disse Lea olhando o relógio na parede do quarto.

Enquanto eles combinavam de pedir alguma coisa pra comer ali mesmo, Lea ligou a tv pra assistir. Colocou em um canal de entretenimento, onde passava notícias e algumas fofocas de Hollywood.

"Meu Deus..." ela sentou-se na cama.

"O que foi?", perguntou Cory desligando o celular.

"Não vai acreditar...o desgraçado conseguiu me reconhecer!", ela apontava pra tv onde passava uma notícia: _a estrela de Hollywood e da Broadway, Lea Michele e seu namorado passeando no Central Park à luz do luar!_

Ele aumentou o volume pra escutarem a nota detalhadamente.

"Não sei se por romantismo ou pra fugir dos paparazzi que circulam em maior quantidade durante o dia, mas o fato é que nossa pequena notável já não está mais sozinha. Apesar de não conseguirmos reconhecer seu acompanhante, dá pra ver nas imagens que o clima era de muita paquera. Eles passearam abraçadinhos, ora trocando carinhos e beijos. Apesar de tentar não chamar a atenção, disfarçando-se, nosso paparazzi capturou esse momento tão lindo dos pombinhos!" A repórter comentava enquanto imagens passavam na tela, em alta definição.

Eles deram uma olhada na Internet e em outros canais similares, e viram que a notícia se espalhou tão rapidamente como um rastilho de pólvora. Tinham até apostas pra saber quem era o tal homem da foto, o namorado de Lea Michele.

"E agora? Não podemos negar", disse Cory perdido.

"E agora nada! Eles não sabem quem é. Eu estava solteira pro mundo, logo posso namorar quem eu quiser, não tem nada demais. Só não podemos deixar ninguém saber que é você. Então continuamos nosso plano babe. Sem crise!", ela tentava acalmar.

"Mas quando eles vierem até você e pedirem quem é seu namorado? Vai mentir?"

"Vou enrolar. A sorte que não dá pra ter uma idéia de como ele é...você...entendeu? Olhe a foto que estão se baseando...nem a diferença de altura aparece!".

"Lea, acho que nossos dias de namoro escondido estão contados!"


	9. Boas Notícias

**9. Boas Notícias Sempre Vem em Pares**

No mês que se seguiu, as coisas ficaram ainda mais conturbadas. Além da correria diária, agora Lea tinha que lidar com as mesmas perguntas chatas e insistentes: "Quem é seu namorado? Quando vai nos contar? Ele é famoso? Desde quando estão juntos? Já estavam antes de terminar seu relacionamento com Théo Stockerman?", e outras sem 'pé nem cabeça', típicas da mídia sanguessuga. Lea procurava não se preocupar, nem dava muita atenção quando as entrevistas iam pra esse rumo. Ela apenas dizia: "Logo vocês vão saber!".

Cory se sentia mal por Lea ter ficado com essa bomba sozinha, várias vezes esteve a ponto de confessar, mas ela sempre o impedia. "Falta pouco amor, eu nem ligo pra esse bando de corvos!", ela dizia.

Enquanto isso, o filme de Spielberg onde Cory era o protagonista, ficou pronto. Agora era só partir pra campanha de divulgação. E, segundo o próprio cineasta, ia ser uma mega publicidade: tv, Internet, rádio,... toda a imprensa, programas dos mais diversos, Cory e Daniel iam ser os 'garotos propaganda', iam se dividir pra cobrir o máximo possível.

"Ficou maravilhoso meninos, o filme do ano! Preparem seus smokings pro Oscar!", Steven estava todo animado, enquanto Cory sentiu um buraco no estômago ao imaginar o que Spielberg mencionou.

.:

"Como eu imaginei, maravilhoso!", um senhor aproximou-se de Lea ao final do espetáculo Sweeney Todd. "Você é única minha querida. Só espero que não fique aqui na Broadway pro resto da vida, gostaria de te ver de novo na tv!".

"Obrigada, que bom que gostou do espetáculo. E, obrigada por suas palavras. Eu amo aqui, quero fazer mais e mais papéis, mas assim como esse espetáculo esta chegando ao seu fim, os outros que também penso em fazer, não serão de grandes temporadas. Acho que espetáculos mais curtos, ao contrários da maioria por aqui, conservam o frescor da história, não fazendo a mesma ficar desgastada".

"Você é sensata. Tens razão".

"Obrigada. Quem sabe um dia eu volto pra tv, tenho algumas propostas, mas nenhuma me seduziu pra voltar".

"E se eu te convidasse? Seria a minha estrela principal pro meu novo seriado? Isso seria o bastante pra seduzi-la?", disse o senhor provocando-a.

Lea ficou intrigada.

"Desculpe, mas eu não o conheço, ou pelo menos, não me lembro se o conheço".

"Me desculpe, eu acho que comecei de forma errada...deixa me apresentar. Sou David Crane, eu criei..."

"Crane...meu Deus, ... você foi o criador da série de tv de maior sucesso no mundo ... Friends!"

Ele riu.

"Isso'".

"É uma honra senhor, sempre quis conhecê-lo!", ela estava emocionada.

"Vejo que sim... é o bastante pra seduzi-la!" ele sorriu.

"É um começo... mas pra mim aceitar qualquer proposta, tenho que ver exatamente do que se trata, tenho que ver se é algo que eu acredite e que me encaixo, só assim o trabalho será bem sucedido pra ambas as partes".

"Boa menina, nunca caia na lábia do primeiro louco que aparecer!", ele a cumprimentou.

"Nem se for uma lenda como David Crane!"

Ele riu, extasiado. Com certeza era de uma atriz dessas que ele precisava pra voltar aos tempos dourados.

"Estamos querendo reviver nosso grupo infalível dos tempos de Friends: o _Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions. _Naquele tempo, eu e minha parceira Marta Kauffman, escrevíamos os textos e meu amigo Kevin S. Bright, dirigia. Era uma trinca perfeita. Depois que o seriado acabou, nos separamos mas nenhum teve muito sucesso sozinho. Então a pouco tempo resolvemos nos juntar novamente e estávamos procurando uma história, um elenco, um novo sucesso. Então, tivemos a idéia de montar por que não, um musical; mas nada juvenil, algo mais maduro, porém pop, como muita música, comédia, drama. A história típica de uma moça que vem pra Hollywood iludida em conquistar o mundo e se tornar uma grande estrela, uma cantora famosa".

"Bacana, interessante".

"Então, escolhemos você pra contar essa história, devido ao seu grande talento como cantora, mas também porque é ótima atriz, tanto de comédia como pro drama, sem contar na grande empatia com o público que você causa".

"Oh, obrigada. Fico lisonjeada pelo convite".

"Então venha até nosso escritório pra conversarmos melhor. Se possível até o fim da semana, marcamos um dia bom pra você e pra nós três. Acho que vamos nos acertar e se Deus quiser faremos um trabalho maravilhoso!" ele entregou-lhe um cartão, se despediu e saiu pelo corredor, deixando Lea atônita. Não podia acreditar no que havia lhe acontecido. Ainda de boca aberta, olhou pro lado e viu Chris encostado na parede. Ele ouviu toda a conversa.

"Só digo uma coisa: você merece querida!", abraçou-a orgulhoso.

Mais tarde ela ligou pra Cory, pois não podia esperar até se encontrarem pra contar. Estava muito feliz e queria compartilhar com ele.

"Não vai acreditar amor... o mesmo bichinho da sorte que te mordeu colocando Steven Spielberg em seu caminho, hoje esteve por aqui e me deixou um grande presente". Ela contou todos os detalhes, enquanto ele ouvia emocionado.

"Você merece babe. É de um trabalho desses que você precisava. Chegou a hora de sua estrela brilhar mais do que qualquer uma. Você vai longe. Eu acredito em você. Vai ser um sucesso maior do que Friends, porque agora eles vão ter Lea Michele". Lea chorava do outro lado da linha.

"Eu te amo. Você é que é o meu maior presente! Desde que apareceu na minha vida, só coisas boas vieram contigo. Primeiro, não diretamente mas junto, Glee. Depois já como meu namorado, eu fiz tantos trabalhos bons, minha própria produção da Broadway e agora, esse! Obrigado por estar sempre comigo. Você me completa pra que eu tenha toda essa luz que encanta os outros e faz com que eles me vejam no meio de tantos talentos".

.:

A maratona de publicidade do filme era intensa. Cory e Daniel se desdobravam para estar em todos os veículos de comunicação da tv, Internet, rádio, toda a imprensa especializada. Era de manhã em um programa de entretenimento em uma cidade, almoço com entrevista em outra, a tarde já estavam em outro canal, e às vezes a noite faziam mais de um programa. "Vamos deixar esse povo tonto, fissionado, ansioso pra estréia do filme! Não vamos dar tempo pra ninguém respirar", dizia o mantra da agencia de publicidade responsável. Em meio as expectativas pro filme, haviam também especulações sobre suas vidas privadas, o que era normal. Cory sempre dava um jeito de enrolar e fugir das perguntas quando vinham na direção de 'relacionamentos'. Ele não era muito bom em mentir, tinha medo de se atrapalhar e acabar colocando seu maior segredo em risco. Contudo, em certa entrevista para um experiente repórter, Cory não conseguiu fugir e, depois de muitas perguntas, muitos rodeios, acabou se entregando:

"É, eu estou apaixonado!"

"Eu sabia, está estampado em sua cara. Está todo bobo! Quem é ?"

"Calma, deixa eu dizer...estou apaixonado pela minha vida, por tantas coisas boas acontecendo comigo e..."

"Pare, Cory...não queira me enganar, eu sou mais experiente nesse mundo que você!".

O senhor ria ao ver seu entrevistado vermelho, todo sem graça.

"Ah, nos diga o nome, é famosa? Será que eu a conheço?"

"É...estamos no início do namoro, por enquanto vamos ficar assim, só pra nós esse romance. Quem sabe logo a gente resolva abrir pro mundo..."

"Não faça uma coisas dessas comigo, com seus milhares de fãs... conta!"

Cory deu um meio sorriso, arqueou sua sobrancelha e deu por encerrada a conversa.

Noutro dia, nos bastidores de um talk show, ele encontrou uma antiga amiga, Taylor Swift. Fazia um bom tempo que não a via, cumprimentou-a com carinho e ficou por alguns minutos conversando com ela, ambos felizes de se reverem. Mas quem não estava na conversa, e com a intenção de criar uma fofoca, tirou uma foto deles juntos, sorrindo um pro outro e, tratou de polemizar soltando a nota no primeiro programa de fofocas daquela noite.

"Ele não quis nos revelar, mas a gente descobriu: o amor secreto de Cory Monteith!", era a manchete com uma foto de Cory com Taylor. "Eles se encontraram nos bastidores hoje, enquanto aguardavam pra entrar no ar, e não puderam se agüentar... o amor é lindo!".

Cory quando viu a notícia ficou louco: "Meu Deus...Lea!", ele tratou de ligar pra ela no mesmo momento, esperando que ela ainda não tivesse visto, queria alertá-la antes, iria tomar as providências pra desfazer o mal entendido, mas queria primeiro tranqüilizá-la, mesmo sendo mentira, não queria que ela ficasse magoada, nem por um instante, ela não merecia.

"Lea, eu preciso..."

"Calma amor, eu já sei o que você quer me dizer...eu vi"

"Meu Deus, por favor Lea, eu ..."

"...eu sei que isso não é verdade, te conheço bem, sei que nada foi de má fé. Você é muito inocente pra fazer qualquer maldade! Eu confio em você! Não se preocupe. Não sei o que estavam conversando, mas tenho certeza que nunca me trairia."

"Oh, babe...você é incrível, eu te liguei preocupado, pois fiquei com medo de você ter acreditado, mesmo sabendo que confia em mim, pois me disse, ... eu também confio em você, sempre, mas,...sei lá...fiquei mal pensando que pudesse ter ficado magoada, jamais eu quis causar qualquer constrangimento, qualquer mal estar,... se um dia eu te fizer chorar por qualquer besteira que seja, eu me mato...porque ninguém merece que chore, que deixe cair nenhuma lágrima sequer..."

"Nem de felicidade?"

Lea estava emocionada por ele ter se preocupado tanto com ela. Ele não tinha culpa da mídia sensacionalista e inescrupulosa que existia, que gostava de causar polêmica e mentiras só por prazer ou dinheiro.

Cory estava emocionado por ter o amor e a confiança de alguém como Lea, que não se deixava levar por qualquer mentira ou fofoca.

Se ambos estavam seguros do amor que sentiam um pelo outro e tinham a confiança de estarem sendo correspondidos a altura, logo, era hora de dar o próximo passo: era hora de viver esse amor no 'mundo real', na frente de todos, sem precisar se esconder.

.:

Os dias pra estréia do filme estavam contados. Mais que expectativa, ansiedade, Cory estava uma 'pilha de nervos'. Além de finalmente ter a resposta pelo trabalho, através do lançamento e aceitação de sua atuação, bem como do filme por completo, também ele foi informado que o mesmo havia sido indicado aos membros do Golden Globes Awards. Apesar da _premier_ do filme ser um dia após a premiação, ele poderia concorrer, já que os críticos poderiam assisti-lo antes da estréia em uma sessão especial. O mesmo iria acontecer com outro filme, também estreante após o cerimonial dos prêmios do Golden Globes, e principal concorrente ao filme de Spielberg na premiação.

"Daqui alguns instantes, vamos ter a lista anunciada pela comissão organizadora do Golden Globes Awards, com todos os nomeados, categoria a categoria. A expectativa é grande porque, assim como todos os anos, temos ótimos concorrentes, grandes trabalhos, tanto na tv como no cinema, mas este ano em especial temos algumas promessas... na tv... seriados como o Whisley Depsy, de Chris Colfer, antigo Glee, que agora postula como criador e produtor da série juvenil, além de ... Já no cinema, temos bons filmes, muitos atores que resolveram trabalhar esse ano, depois de longas férias das telonas...mas sem dúvida, os mais esperados são os filmes de Steven Spielberg e James Cameron, os quais ainda nem estrearam e já estão com as bilheterias esgotadas. _Hero_, de Spielberg, vem com uma história forte, o drama das drogas, como as famílias convivem ou tentam sobreviver com esse mal, baseada em fatos reais; já _Revenge_, de Cameron, trás um drama cheio de suspense, a história de um homem que busca justiça pra morte de sua mulher e filhos. Duas grandes apostas que com certeza vão ter alguma indicação na nossa lista tão aguardada". Comentava a repórter na tv.

"Cory, vem aqui, senta aqui comigo, logo vão anunciar quem está concorrendo...".

"Ah babe, eu fico nervoso, vou ficar aqui na cozinha fazendo nosso jantar, qualquer coisa você me grita".

Lea estava na sala, sentada, aguardando. Torcia muito pra que o _Hero_, o filme de Cory fosse listado pra concorrer como melhor filme de drama, ele havia se empenhado tanto, se dedicado tanto, merecia ser reconhecido. Ela queria mesmo que ele tivesse indicação como ator, mas seria pedir muito, já que era o menos experiente dos possíveis concorrentes, saber se isso não seria levado em conta pela comissão.

E chegou a hora tão aguardada...

Duas atrizes famosas de Hollywood, se revezavam com dois atores também reconhecidos, trazendo as indicações de cada categoria.

"Cory, a série do Chris foi indicada, ihuuuuuuuuuu!" Lea ia narrando pra ele, feliz pelo amigo.

Mais adiante...

"Categoria melhor filme dramático: ... _Revenge _do diretor James Cameron e _Hero_ de Steven Spielberg. Apostas confirmadas, os dois filmes desses dois cineastas aclamados estão na lista, mesmo sem terem estreados", informava uma das atrizes.

"Quero morrer amiga desses senhores, que poder!", a outra atriz brincou, já que não era muito comum um filme concorrer sem ter estreado, apesar de estarem dentro das normas da premiação, pois na mesma semana iriam à público.

"Cory, Cory,...amor, seu filme foi indicado ao prêmio...", Lea veio correndo, gritando até a cozinha e pulou no colo de Cory, extasiada de felicidade.

"Meu Deus...", ele ficou feliz, queria muito que o filme fosse indicado, era um começo pra eles, o primeiro reconhecimento pelo trabalho deles.

"Quem sabe eles não dizem o seu nome daqui a pouco...já pensou!", Lea estava eufórica, com os olhos brilhando imaginando a possibilidade.

"Babe, não sonhe tão alto...eu ser indicado é meio surreal, difícil. Me informei dos outros possíveis concorrentes...você acha que eles tendo Brad Pitt, Russell Crowe, George Clooney, Matt Damon, eles vão olhar pra mim, que caí outro dia aqui?"

"Não se menospreze meu amor. E eu sei que não foi outro dia que você apareceu por aqui, faz tempo que você vem batalhando".

Os dois foram pra sala pra ver o restante das indicações.

"Categoria melhor ator coadjuvante em filme dramático: ... Daniel Radcliffe por _Hero,_ Javier Bardem também por_ Hero, _...", um dos atores anunciava os concorrentes.

Cory ficou eufórico, seus amigos do filme foram listados. Os dois ainda. Pegou o celular pra mandar um torpedo parabenizando-os. Enquanto estava entretido, viu ainda _Hero_, ser nomeado pra melhor direção e melhor roteiro. Não havia ordem nos anúncios, com o intuito de causar maior expectativa aos concorrentes.

"Categoria melhor ator em filme dramático:..."

Cory gelou. Lea segurou a respiração.

"...Brad Pitt por …., George Clooney por …., Matt Damon por .….., Russell Crowe por _Revenge_ e Cory Monteith por _Hero._" Finalizou uma das atrizes.

Lea gritou quando ouviu o nome de Cory. Ele havia conseguido! Mas quando ela olhou por seu lado pra abraçá-lo, o grito foi maior ainda. Ele estava desmaiado.

"Estou bem...acho que estou bem." Ele confortava ela, enquanto era chacoalhado.

"Não vai morrer agora!"

"Eu acho que morri mesmo, eu devo estar sonhando...eles falaram meu nome? Você ouviu?"

"Ouvi, em alto e bom som", ela tranqüilizava-o com um grande abraço.

"Meu...eu...nossa...eu nem imaginava Lea!" ele estava tão perdido, não sabia se gritava, se corria, lágrimas corriam em seu rosto.

Lea também estava emocionada. Chorava junto. Ela acompanhou todo seu empenho e agora era como se pudesse compreendê-lo, entender o que estava passando naquela cabecinha extasiada de felicidade.

"Você merece!", ela lhe deu um beijo e lhe abraçou tentando acalmá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, e Cory já mais calmo, não vencia atender os telefonemas, agradecer a tanta gente que vibrou com ele pela sua primeira indicação à um prêmio consistente. Lea sorria admirando orgulhosa seu amor, enquanto o mesmo se desdobrava entre as ligações.

"Quero ver como vai ser no dia da premiação!...Você está todo perdido hoje, imagina no dia 'D', sozinho no meio do povo, com tanta gente te felicitando, amor".

"Nem brinca, não me mate antes do tempo. Além do mais, não vou estar sozinho...", ele voltou-se pra ela, com um sorriso encantador, com suas típicas covinhas na bochecha, "...vou estar contigo!", ele a beijou vendo que havia provocado um espanto nela, "acho que já chega de nos escondermos, nesse dia tão importante pra mim, quero que você esteja junto comigo, mais do que pra me dar forças, me acalmar, mas pra celebrar se por ventura eu ganhar alguma coisa! Você esteve desde o início junto, me acompanhou em toda essa caminhada, acreditou em mim, agora que compartilhe comigo!"

Lea ficou maravilhada pelo convite. Estar com ele nesse momento era o que ela mais queria.

"Claro que eu vou, sempre fomos amigos pro pessoal! E, ..."

"Você não vai como minha amiga, babe. Você vai como minha namorada!", ela arregalou os olhos e pulou no seu pescoço. Finalmente!


	10. Não Acredito!

**10. Não Acredito!**

"Cory, não precisa vir me pegar. Você vai ter muitas entrevistas, fotos, tem muita gente te esperando no tapete vermelho. Fica tranqüilo, pode trabalhar sossegado. Até porque, além de me arrumar, marquei o salão junto com a Dianna. Ela está precisando de mim. Você sabe como ela é, difícil pedir ajuda, então já que ela me procurou, não vou negar um colinho pra minha amiga, babe. Papo de mulher, logo, temos que ficarmos sozinhas. Te encontro lá. Beijo meu amor!". Lea corria apressada saindo do ateliê Marchesa, indo em direção ao carro com o motorista que havia contratado pra aquele dia, enquanto falava ao celular. Dispensou Cory porque sentia que Di precisava dela, então marcaram juntas pra por a conversa em dia enquanto se arrumavam pra premiação do Golden Globes. Dianna ainda estava em Glee, como a maioria do elenco original ao qual Lea e Cory começaram. O seriado também concorria em algumas categorias, mas já não gozava mais dos mesmos tempos dourados em que Lea era protagonista. Eles até tentavam, mas estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar alguém pra ocupar o lugar dela impulsionando o show. Chris também fazia falta, volta e meia, fazia alguma aparição especial com seu personagem, mas bem esporádico, pois estava bastante atarefado com seu seriado e o musical com Lea na Broadway. Já com Cory as coisas eram um pouquinhos mais complicadas: desde que saiu do seriado, nunca mais falou com Ryan, o criador, e mesmo ele acompanhando as últimas notas profissionais de Cory, mesmo tendo vontade, nunca mais o procurou. O restante do pessoal continuou, alguns se tornaram permanentes, outros passaram a fazer apenas participações, pois acabaram encontrando novos rumos. O fato é que desde que Cory e Lea deixaram a equipe do seriado, tinham pouco ou quase nenhum contato com seus amigos dali, devido a falta de praticidade e ao dia a dia turbulento de variados trabalhos que faziam.

Em meio a muito corre-corre dentro de um salão lotado de estrelas, todas se preparando pra grande noite, Lea e Dianna conversavam sobre questões profissionais, pessoais e emocionais. As duas tricotaram a tarde toda. Parecia que o tempo não tinha passado e elas estavam vivendo novamente nos sets de Glee.

.:

Na entrada do famoso tapete vermelho, flashes iluminavam belas mulheres e seus vestidos magníficos. Famosos da tv e do cinema desfilavam por aquele corredor cheio de fotógrafos, repórteres e curiosos, muitos por sinal. Arquibancadas de fãs contornavam o tapete, devidamente protegido por fileiras de seguranças. As duas meninas tentavam cruzar o corredor mas toda hora eram abordadas: fotos, entrevistas, outras fotos, mais entrevistas, alguns fãs entusiasmados gritando pra Lea sobre Glee, o que a deixou comovida, ainda lembravam dela de lá.

"Lea Michele, linda como sempre, veio prestigiar a premiação. Quero parabenizá-la pelo sucesso que seu seriado, que estreou algumas semanas atrás, está fazendo. Você está dando um show de interpretação. Aposto que pro Emmy você vai vir pra concorrer e não só pra prestigiar, minha querida!", uma repórter que entrevistava Lea comentava.

"Deus te ouça!", Lea riu.

"Veio sozinha? E o namorado? Cadê o famoso namorado do Central Park, você está enrolando nós, disse que logo ia dizer quem é ele e até hoje nada!"

"Nem eu sei quem é!", Dianna entrou na conversa pra encomodar a amiga.

"Vocês são muito curiosas! Minha vida íntima não é manchete de tablóides! Mas pra satisfação de vocês, deixa eu dizer...hoje eu vim aqui pra prestigiar ele. Então... provavelmente vão nos ver juntos".

"Não diga", as duas arregalaram os olhos, extasiadas.

"Talvez vocês vejam, talvez!", Lea saiu deixando a repórter confusa e inquieta.

Longe do tumulto, já entrando no local da premiação...

"Por que todo esse mistério Lea?" perguntou Di.

"Porque as pessoas não sabem respeitar, dividir as coisas. Você ter empatia ou falar de vez em quando da intimidade de uma celebridade é uma coisa, agora, você só falar disso, fazer com que venha a ter mais importância do que o trabalho que você faz com tanta dedicação...é injusto! E aposto que vai ser isso que vai virar nossa vida depois que saberem, até então temos um certo grau de privacidade'.

"Te entendo amiga, mas você não pode virar refém, deixar de aproveitar sua vida ao máximo, ou o máximo que puder, só se preocupando do que vão falar ou deixar de falar. Viva! Não se intimide por nada, nem por ninguém, uma menininha de Nova Iorque me disse hoje a tarde isso, acho que ela tinha razão!"

Lea sorriu dando um abraço carinho na amiga.

Logo as duas foram abordadas pelo resto da turma de Glee, conhecidos de outras séries, amigos, e foram levadas até as mesas destinadas aos elencos das séries. Lea estava muito feliz, rever todas aquelas pessoas, matar as saudades de todos, era como voltar a sonhar um sonho lindo.

"Nossa só falta o Chris e o Cory pra nossa gang estar completa!", disse Kevin.

"Opa, o Chris não falta mais!", Chris Colfer entrou no meio da rodinha, abraçando os amigos. Ryan Murphy olhava a união e a alegria daqueles meninos, com olhar pensativo. "Eu devia estar louco quando deixei escapar essa magia!", ele pensou.

.:

O salão da premiação do Golden Globes estava começando a ficar lotado. Eram tantas estrelas presentes que ofuscavam a iluminação do local. Pelo outro lado donde estavam seus antigos amigos de Glee, Cory entrou, cruzou entre meio as mesas, sendo muito cumprimentado por seus colegas de profissão, atores que até outro dia eram seus ídolos e agora vinham até ele parabenizá-lo.

"Olhe o Franketeen... está podendo!", o elenco admirava a ascensão do amigo, enquanto Lea sorria de orelha a orelha, orgulhosa.

"Que prestígio! Sandra Bullock, Jennifer Aniston, Ashton Kutcher, levantando pra cumprimentá-lo". Um deles comentava. Mais o momento mais importante foi quando ele chegou a mesa do elenco do filme, todos cumprimentaram com abraço, via-se que Daniel Radcliffe e Javier Bardem se tornaram grandes amigos seus, pela forma que conversavam com ele. Spielberg não deixou por menos, deu-lhe um forte abraço, demorado, meio que pra lhe dar segurança, força, naquele momento tão angustiante, minutos antes de começar a premiação. Todos olhavam maravilhados com o carinho da produção, daquele pessoal tão prestigiado e famoso se rendendo a um ator que até outro dia pouco se conhecia, apenas de um seriado infanto-juvenil. Julia Roberts, sua mãe no filme, lhe deu um beijo e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, como uma mãe mesmo, lhe passando otimismo.

"Ele merece!", concluíram seus antigos amigos.

"Mas ele está um gato! Geeeeeeeeente, que tudo! Está parecendo um homem de verdade com esse smoking e essa barba por fazer", suspiravam as meninas. E quando ele sorriu, marcando as covinhas do seu rosto...elas quase desmaiaram. Nessa hora até as outras meninas das mesas vizinhas ficaram deslumbradas.

"Que homem!"

"Até onde eu ouvi falar, ele tem dona!", Lea não se agüentou de ciúmes.

"Quem? A tal da Taylor Swift? Ele desmentiu aquela história que inventaram. Ele bem que disse que estava com alguém, mas deve ser mentira, porque nunca vimos ele com ninguém!", uma delas comentou.

"Tem falado com ele, Lea? Por que faz tempo que falei com ele", Di perguntou a amiga, já que com os demais ele havia se distanciado. Quando ela ia responder, foi interrompida por uma menina de outra mesa...

"Ah, mais eu vou falar com ele hoje, depois da premiação vou à caça!"

Lea fuzilou ela com os olhos, teve vontade de pular nela, puxa seu cabelo e rasgar todo seu vestido. Mas ali não era hora, nem lugar. 'Salva por enquanto, sua vadia!', ela pensou.

.:

Todos estavam tomando acento de seus lugares, estava quase na hora de começar a premiação. Uma moça que era da organização do evento interceptou Lea:

"Sra. Lea Michele, não há tenho na lista dos lugares marcados, mas se quiser, posso colocar mais uma cadeira aqui, damos um jeito".

Todos da mesa adoraram a idéia e argumentaram pra ela ficar ali.

"Obrigada, mas eu não estou na lista porque não estou concorrendo essa noite, nem fui convidada pela comissão...eu vim como acompanhante. Tenho certeza que estão me esperando pessoal, não posso ficar aqui, mas nos vemos depois da entrega dos prêmios". Ela despediu-se da turma ao ver que Cory estava lhe procurando. Ela cruzou as mesas direcionadas pros seriados e suas equipes, de maneira lenta mas muito charmosa e elegante, pois além de ser sempre abordada por um ou outro conhecido, usava um salto altíssimo e seu vestido não era um dos mais confortáveis. Cory finalmente a viu vindo em sua direção, estava linda: cabelo levemente preso com alguns fios caindo sobre o ombro nu, um belo decote que ressaltava a curva dos seus seios, um vestido verde escuro que flutuava junto com seu caminhar, marcando sua cintura e terminando numa pequena cauda. Seu olhar vislumbrado com aquela pintura que era sua namorada logo ficou preocupado ao se dar conta que ela tinha que descer alguns degraus até chegar onde ele estava e, com seu salto e aquele vestido, seria um prato cheio pra ela cair. Ele apressou-se pra encontrá-la.

Lea quando percebeu que uma mão estava entendida à ela, oferecendo ajuda pra descer os degraus, ficou agradecida. Quando levantou os olhos pra ver quem era o cavalheiro, seu sorriso ficou ainda mais cintilante. Era Cory.

De longe, a turma que Lea estava até então, observava a cena.

"Além de lindo e talentoso, é um gentleman!", comentavam.

Cory ajudou-a e presenteou-a com um 'você está maravilhosa!', que mesmo de longe eles puderam ler em seus lábios. Todos suspiravam. Então ele a conduziu até a sua mesa, apresentando todos. O pessoal ficou extasiado: 'e pra finalizar ele apresenta à ela toda aquela gente importante...isso é mais que um amigo, ele é um anjo!'

Logo após, Cory puxou a cadeira pra Lea sentar e depois sentou ao seu lado. De imediato, como num impulso, sem pensar, ela acariciou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo, de leve, preocupada em não sujá-lo de batom. Ambos ficaram olhando-se por um instante, sorrindo. Então ela deslizou sua mão para a nuca dele, brincando com o final do seu cabelo e o colarinho do smoking. Enquanto isso, assistindo tudo, muitos curiosos, imprensa, e, toda a turma que Lea conversava anteriormente.

"Não acredito! Eles estão juntos!", saiu quase que em coro.


	11. Reconhecimento

**11. Reconhecimento**

"Olá Beth, olá a todos de casa. Estamos aqui, ao vivo, na cerimônia do Golden Globes, acompanhando de perto a premiação. Pra variar muita gente bonita, famosa, chique desfilou pelo tapete vermelho como vocês já viram agora a pouco com o Dylan e a Megan. Eu estou aqui dentro já esperando o início da cerimônia, apenas gravando alguns bastidores, o encontro do pessoal, as expectativas de todos os concorrentes ao prêmio de cada categoria dessa noite. Vocês podem ver algumas imagens, já falei com algumas celebridades aqui, outras estou cercando, mas fiquem tranqüilos que amanhã vocês verão a cobertura completa. As principais apostas para serem premiadas na tv são ... No cinema, temos ... além de _Hero _e _Revenge_, os quais nem estrearam ainda nas telonas e possuem indicações em todas as categorias. Mas Beth, você me conhece, sabe que não é bem isso que eu vim fazer aqui, isso não me interessa muito. O que eu gosto mesmo é de estar mexericando nos bastidores. E hoje minha amiga, todo esse povo aqui está concorrendo, mas fui eu que ganhei o prêmio: Tenho uma bomba! Veja essa imagem que flagramos agora a pouco, veja se você e o pessoal de casa conhece esse casal tão encantador, namorando...é, é quem vocês estão pensando, não é Finchel, ex-casalzinho do seriado Glee, ali estão Cory Monteith e Lea Michele. Você pode pensar que é amizade, não se engane, eu já confirmei: eles estão namorando! Faz mais de seis meses que estão juntos e resolveram hoje sair do armário. Não falei com eles, mas vou conseguir até o final da noite. Só te digo uma coisa...pegou todo mundo aqui de surpresa, pois eles não chegaram juntos, mas já trocaram até alguns beijinhos ali bem discretamente. Muito fofos!"

Este foi um dos vários repórteres presentes na cerimônia fazendo seu comentário sobre Cory e Lea. Além da imprensa e os paparazzis, muitos outros também ficaram um bom tempo especulando sobre o casal.

"Por que não nos contou Chris? Você 'vive' agora com a Lea!", Âmber questionava o amigo.

"Mas se nem eu sabia... Vocês sabem que a Lea não é de falar muito da intimidade dela".

"Finalmente! Pra mim, sempre pensei que eles tinham algo", comentou Dianna admirando os dois de longe.

"Acho que todos sempre acreditamos nisso, só eles não tinham se tocado ainda!", Kevin ponderou.

"Eles estão tão felizes...dá pra ver na carinha de cada um, estão iluminados!", Jenna suspirava.

"Eles estão apaixonados Jenna!", finalizou Dianna admirando a tranqüilidade dos dois, como eles estavam confortáveis, seguros um com o outro.

Lea percebeu que muitas pessoas cochichavam e olhavam pra ela e pra Cory.

"Será que foi uma boa idéia amor?", ela disse mostrando o tumulto que a revelação causou.

"Já era hora. Não gosto de expor minha vida por aí, principalmente minha intimidade, mas também não gosto de ter que ficar me escondendo. Fique tranqüila, logo começa a cerimônia e eles vão se focar nela", ele beijou sua mão e lhe sorriu.

"Você está certo...só acho que uma turminha em especial não vai esquecer..." ela olhou pra mesa onde estavam seus antigos amigos de Glee, rindo das caras de espanto que via em todos. Cory olhou na direção deles e não se conteve vendo a cena: eles faziam corações com as mãos, no ar, se abanavam, colocavam as mãos em suas bocas, incrédulos. Uns faziam sinal que aprovavam, outros pediam pra eles irem até lá ou pra falar com eles depois.

"São uns loucos!" Cory mencionou dando um largo sorriso e confirmando com sinais que mais tarde falaria com eles.

.:

Todos os filmes, como sempre fora de praxe, passaram um trailer estendido, dando uma visão do que se tratava a produção. Quando _Revenge_, maior concorrente do filme de Spielberg, se apresentou todos ficaram certos: 'esse vai ser o filme!'. Muitos aplausos, comentários de apoio e admiração. Pela repercussão entre as pessoas, os atores de Steven que concorriam, olharam-no quase que imediato e juntamente, com caras de dúvida.

"Calma meus amigos...eles ainda não viram o nosso!", disse o cineasta.

Depois de mais algumas premiações, Zac Efron e Emma Stone, duas das mais novas estrelas de Hollywood, entraram no palco. Steven comentou: "agora é o nosso!". Cory gelou.

Depois de algumas brincadeiras entre os dois, eles finalizaram seus comentários se dirigindo para Spielberg:

"Eu te amo, lembre-se de mim, pra você estou sempre aqui, por você topo até a Emma Stone!", Zac brincava com a colega de palco. Ela encarou-o, fazendo toda a platéia rir. Em seguida fez também seu comentário:

"Eu te amo Spielberg, faço tudo por você, pra trabalhar contigo, ...mas nunca mais me faça ficar perto do Peter Pan aqui. Tudo tem limite!".

'Quebrado o gelo', minimizada um pouco a ansiedade, ambos se compuseram ao seu papel de apresentar ao filme de Steven Spielberg.

"Quantos de nós aqui já sonhamos com heróis, em sermos 'os heróis'. Poderes, ... sair por aí enfrentando os maiores malfeitores. De uma forma mais realista...quantos de nós aqui já sonhamos em 'servir a Pátria', em salvar o mundo!", exclamava um sonhador Zac Efron.

"A realidade Zac, é que a maioria das pessoas sonha em salvar o mundo lá fora...mas deixa de lado ou ignora os problemas de dentro das suas próprias casas, nas suas famílias, no trabalho, na escola, entre amigos...", completava Emma.

"Acho que o inimigo não está mais tão 'lá fora' como imaginamos, Emma".

"Hoje em dia é assustador como cresceu o número da violência, mortes e outras desgraças causadas pelo maior malfeitor de todos: As Drogas!"

"Famílias, por melhores bases e estrutura que possam ter estão sendo engolidas por esse mau".

"Hoje em dia, 'herói' é quem consegue sobreviver num ambiente insano como este das drogas. 'Herói' é quem consegue salvar uma pessoa desse inferno. 'Herói' é quem consegue vencer, admitir e se curar!"

Nesse momento, começa a passar o trailer num telão imenso que ia de um lado ao outro do palco, tocando de fundo a música tema do filme: Hero de Nickelback.

_O Trailer começa com a câmera acompanhando dois garotinhos brincando, correndo um atrás do outro dentro de uma casa, com um cachorro e a mãe, personagem de Julia Roberts, pedindo pra eles não quebrarem nada. Conforme eles vão correndo, o tempo passa, e eles vão se tornando mais velhos. A mãe chama-os pra encontrar o pai, personagem de Javier Bardem, que estava chegando em casa. Os meninos abraçam o pai, que voltava da reserva do exército, orgulhosos. O cachorro pulava em roda, todo contente. Uma cena linda, tipicamente familiar, cheia de muito amor. O pai tira seu boné da cabeça e coloca-o na cabeça do seu filho maior, cobrindo o rosto do menino. Quando o garoto vai ajeitar o boné na cabeça, não é mais um garoto, é um homem. É o personagem de Cory. Agora ele é quem está servindo à Pátria. Ele é chamado pra atender uma ligação. Quando atende, mal pode acreditar: o telefone cai da sua mão quando ele escuta a notícia que sua mãe faleceu e ele precisa voltar pra casa urgente, pois seu lar virou um 'inferno'. Mostra então Cory chegando na sua casa, ninguém mais mora ali. Ele entra então na nova 'casa': um lixo, suja, com poucos móveis, tudo meio quebrado, bagunçado, várias garrafas espalhadas pelo chão, numa mesa, cacos de vidros,...algo inabitável! Corta mostrando ele brigando com o pai, bêbado, todo maltrapilho. Depois, ele brigando com o irmão, Daniel Radcliffe, idem, sujo, fedendo, um 'trapo humano', drogado. Em seguida, aparece ele tentando reverter, conversando com o irmão e o pai, procurando ajuda pra eles. Mas não é fácil. Parentes não querem nem saber, representada por Meryl Streep, já especialistas, Tom Hanks e Morgan Freeman, afirmam que seu pai e seu irmão só vão se curar se a iniciativa partir deles. Então mostra Cory enfrentando o pai, ele revida quebrando uma garrafa na cabeça do filho, sangue escorre pela cabeça do rapaz. Mesmo assim, Cory não desiste do pai, aparece uma cena, dele carregando o pai do bar e colocando ele embaixo do chuveiro. Próxima cena, Daniel quebrando toda a casa, gritando, parecendo que estava possuído, Cory tem que se negar das coisas que voam. Daniel pega uma faca e aponta pro irmão. Nesse momento do trailer, em mais uma briga, Cory fala ao pai que nunca vai perdoá-lo por não ter lhe chamado pra se despedir da sua mãe quando ela morreu. Javier encara o filho e afirma que a mãe não morreu, ela se matou, porque não agüentou aquele inferno. Cory fica atônito! Numa nova cena, ele tranca o irmão no quarto, e do lado de fora, é como se a cada grito, cada lamúria do irmão, fossem facadas cravadas em Cory. Ele chora, perturbado, meio louco, sem condições físicas e psicológicas de agüentar mais. Ajoelhado, com uma das mãos ensangüentadas, olhos fechados, lágrimas correndo no rosto, ele admite que não tem mais forças. Cory então se culpa por ter saído dali, lembrando de como era sua família antes, pensando no por quê tudo mudou, por que aquelas duas pessoas tão doces haviam se tornando 'monstros'. Finaliza o trailer, os dois irmãos correndo, mas dessa vez não é de um cachorrinho de estimação, mas sim de bandidos, para os quais Daniel devia dinheiro das drogas que consumia. Os dois são encurralados e sem saída, se desesperam. Cory abraça o irmão e fica em sua frente pra protegê-lo. Eles fecham os olhos, esperando o pior. A imagem se apaga e só se ouve o som de vários tiros._

As luzes se acedem. A platéia está boquiaberta. Muita gente experiente literalmente chorando. Alguns perguntando se os meninos morrem naquele momento. Os efeitos visuais do filme, a música que 'caiu como uma luva' pra história e a grande carga de emoção dos atores tocou todas aquelas pessoas. Não só um grande filme, 'era certamente o filme!', muitos comentavam enquanto acenavam pra Spielberg. Ele orgulhoso da sua criação, sorria agradecido pelo resultado e pela resposta daquele público presente. "Nós merecemos pessoal, isso é só o começo!", ele disse a todos da sua mesa.

Lea, fascinada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parabenizava Cory.

"Tinha certeza que era maravilhoso, que você estaria incrível, que era um grande trabalho, mas não imaginei que fosse tudo isso!".

Ele sorriu em resposta, agradecido. Não conseguia falar de tão emocionado. Daniel incomodava o amigo: "quero ver quando ele ganhar o prêmio e tiver que subir lá no palco. A Lea segura de um lado e eu do outro, porque eu sozinho não vou conseguir levá-lo".

Todos riram, mas o fato era que Cory estava verdadeiramente bastante nervoso.

Numa mesa mais distante, orgulhosos, os amigos de Cory e Lea festejavam o maravilhoso trabalho do amigo. Enquanto isso, Ryan não se perdoava por não ter acreditado mais no talento do seu ex-ator.

.:

O cerimonial segui-se. Uma a uma das categorias foram apresentadas. Vencedores eufóricos, muita gente ainda no suspense. Um dos produtores de _Hero_, informou a todos na mesa que na próxima rodada de entregas, seria para as categorias que eles estavam concorrendo. Então, era hora de respirar fundo porque eles estavam 'chegando na praia'.

.:

"E o Golden Globes desse ano de melhor ator coadjuvante em filme dramático vai para...Daniel Radcliffe, por _Hero_". A emoção tomou conta da mesa, na primeira categoria que estavam concorrendo e já conseguiram levar o prêmio. Daniel ficou eufórico, correu abraçar o amigo, Javier Bardem que juntamente com ele, concorria naquela mesma categoria. Depois ele ainda deu um abraço em Spielberg e um em Cory, seu mais novo amigo. Em seguida, recebeu o prêmio e fez seus agradecimentos.

"O próximo é você Cory, arruma a gravata", disse Javier sobre o olhar de confirmação de Steven.

Cory ficou imóvel. 'Será!', ele pensou. 'Não, não vou me iludir, só de estar aqui já posso me contar agradecido!', olhando pra Lea tão feliz em estar ali com ele. Ela parece que leu seus pensamentos...

"Só de você estar aqui já é uma grande vitória, babe. Olha tudo o que conseguiu! Pra mim você é o campeão da sua categoria. Digo isso profissionalmente, seu trabalho ficou incrível! Mas se não for dessa vez, fique tranqüilo, vamos continuar batalhando, na próxima vai ser com certeza". Ela acariciava seu rosto com uma mão e com a outra segurava firme a mão direita dele.

"Com uma mulher dessa comigo eu ia até pra lua sem nave espacial, me jogava no espaço!", brincava um dos produtores sentados na mesa.

Cory sussurrou no ouvido dela: "eu sei amor, também confio e apoio você em tudo... ah, e eu ia sim com você pra lua!", ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para o palco.

"E agora categoria melhor ator em filme dramático". Um clipe mostrou performances dos atores que estavam concorrendo. Assim como fez para a apresentação de Javier e Daniel, Steven também preparou uma cena que não estava presente, ou não de uma forma tão detalhada no trailer estendido, passado ao público momentos antes.

"...Cory Monteith por _Hero_". Anunciou a apresentadora da categoria. _Mostra então a cena onde ele depois de trancar o irmão no quarto, sofrer ouvindo seus gritos, já meio insano, perdido, angustiado, fraco fisicamente, quase ficando louco com aquilo tudo, Cory olha ao seu redor como se buscasse algo pra acabar com aquela dor que estava sentindo. Ele vê uma janela do seu lado, do outro uma cadeira. Sem exitar, ele pega a cadeira e bate com ela na janela, juntando suas últimas forças, estilhaçando em vários pedaços de vidros. Ele pega um e olha pra aquele pedaço fissionado. Quando vai à direção de cortar seu pulso esquerdo, pára sem coragem e começa a chorar, cai de joelhos, luta pra não finalizar o que tinha em mente, aperta tanto o pedaço de vidro que ainda esta em sua mão direita que chega a ponto de machucá-la. Sangue corre por ela. Ele olha pra cima, como que se quisesse chamar a mãe pra ajudá-lo, pra não deixá-lo se matar. "Eu não consigo mais mãe!". _Finaliza o clipe e vai para o próximo ator.

"E o Golden globes de melhor ator em filme dramático desse ano vai para..." suspense, "...Cory Monteith por sua performance em _Hero_". Cory não acreditou, ficou petrificado. Todos da mesa olhavam pra ele: 'você ganhou!'. Lea chorava, emocionada, parecia que ia desmaiar junto com ele. Daniel sacudiu o amigo. Cory olhou pra namorada e lhe deu um beijo suave vendo que ela estava tão atônita ou até mais que ele próprio. Foi cumprimentado rapidamente pelos amigos da mesa. Steven bateu palmas pra ele, orgulhoso. Cory levantou-se e caminhou até o palco, flutuando, muito aplaudido pela platéia. O pessoal dos seriados, amigos seus, pouco acreditados, desvalorizados pelos colegas atores de filmes, vibraram muito vendo ele ser aclamado por aqueles anciãos da fama. E os seus amigos de Glee... estes nem se fala. Explodiram de emoção e felicidade. Só não gritavam como torcida organizada devido ao protocolo do evento.

"Obrigado, obrig...nossa!". Cory ficou extasiado vendo aquele 'mar' de celebridades batendo palmas pra ele, pela primeira vez estava ali naquele palco majestoso recebendo um prêmio sozinho, pelo seu trabalho individual. "Isso aqui é um sonho, indescritível!". Obrigado aos críticos que nos deram a chance de estar aqui concorrendo sem mesmo termos estreado. Obrigado pelo voto de confiança em meu trabalho. Obrigado a todos que concorreram comigo nessa categoria, é uma honra estar concorrendo ao lado de vocês, já isso me bastaria! Obrigado Steven por acreditar em mim, a toda produção que me ajudou muito, aos meus colegas maravilhosos e talentosíssimos. Obrigado aos meus amigos, ...Lea minha namorada que me acompanhou desde o começo dessa produção sempre me incentivando e me dando apoio", a câmera da cerimônia mostrou a moça, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas e um sorriso maior que o mundo. "Agradeço especialmente a minha família, minha mãe, foi em você que me espelhei. Na sua luta e sofrimento em tentar me salvar. Vocês conseguiram. Eu consegui. Hoje se estou aqui recebendo esse prêmio é por causa de vocês".


	12. A Noite é Sua!

**12. A Noite é Sua!**

_Hero_ ainda ganhou nas categorias de melhor filme e direção. Logo, já nos bastidores, a mesa de Cory estava muito animada. Ele foi cumprimentado por tanta gente, conhecidos, celebridades, gente que ele nunca viu na vida. Ele estava emocionado olhando pro prêmio, ainda sem acreditar.

"É seu amor!", Lea abraçou ele por trás, "essa noite é sua!". Mas antes que eles pudessem comemorar, Cory foi 'atacado' pelos amigos de Glee. Ele não sabia nem dá onde apareceu tantos lhe abraçando. A velha família estava completa. Ryan, criador de Glee, aproximou-se dele, meio sem jeito, e cumprimentou-o. Diplomaticamente, Cory agradeceu, com um olhar e o pensamento 'eu falei que um dia eu iria provar pra você que eu era bom o sucifiente!'. Logo em seguida, Spielberg se aproximou dos dois, quebrou toda e qualquer etiqueta, e deu um forte abraço no jovem ator, como um pai mesmo orgulhoso de seu filho. O cineasta aclamado e reverenciado por milhões saiu de seu pedestal para cumprimentar um ator que começou outro dia no cinema.

"Você mereceu! Obrigado", disse Steven a Cory no meio daquela pequena multidão ao redor deles, sob os olhares incrédulos de Ryan, os atores de Glee e amigos.

"Obrigado pelo que? Eu que tenho que te agradecer a oportunidade de trabalhar contigo, sua confiança em mim", respondeu Cory tendo seu rosto segurado entre as mãos de Steven.

"Não desmerecendo ninguém, porque todos foram maravilhosos, todos são muito importantes, mas foi você que deu 'vida' a essa história, você é a 'alma' desse filme!".

O cineasta beijou o rosto de Cory e saiu, deixando todos de boca aberta. Antes de deixar o local, ele convidou todo aquele pessoal pra assistir a _premier_ do filme que seria no dia seguinte, especialmente o Ryan, ex-diretor de Cory.

.:

Depois de toda agitação, já no apartamento de Cory, ele e Lea finalmente comemoravam a conquista do mais novo premiado do Golden Globes.

"Já parou de tremer babe?", Lea brincava com ele, enquanto pegava uma água na geladeira.

"Nossa amor...achei naquela hora que anunciaram que venci, que eu ia desmaiar"

"Eu vi", ela riu.

"Ah mas eu também vi que não era o único...", ele sorriu maliciosamente olhando pra ela, lembrando que ela também quase teve um treco.

"Verdade! Acho que eu estava até mais nervosa que você!"

Comentaram sobre a noite, quem viram, quem passou por eles, alguns questionamentos, curiosidades das pessoas sobre o namoro deles. Riram achando que ia ser bem pior quando todos ficassem sabendo e tal.

"É mas hoje a gente se esquivou amor, fugimos de perguntas, entrevistas que poderiam nos dar alguma dor de cabeça. Mas não vai ser sempre assim, amanhã é um dia que aposto com você que vão vir com tudo na _premier_. Fora que deve estar passando já agora em tudo quanto é canal de fofocas...", Lea enfatizava.

"Vamos então parar de assistir a esses canais de fofocas, querida!", ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não vamos dar atenção pra esse tipo de gente!", ele caminhou em direção a ela que estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha. "Nesse momento estou mais preocupado com outra coisa...", seu olhar malicioso entregava que a noite ainda estava longe de terminar.

Um beijo foi o suficiente pra começar à incendiá-los. Fora tanta emoção, tanta tensão naquela noite, que finalmente teriam seu momento pra deixar extravasar. Enquanto beijava o colo de Lea, Cory procurava de todas as formas encontrar uma abertura daquele vestido. Por fim, já com raiva, quase partindo pra erguer a gigantesca saia dele, Cory esbravejou:

"Merda, por onde você entrou nisso?"

Ela riu da situação, vestidos de gala além de lindos eram no geral complicados até mesmo pras mulheres vesti-los, imagina pra um homem exitado, tirá-lo? Ela abriu então um pequeno zíper lateral encoberto ao qual outros ganchos e fechos foram se abrindo. Cory ficou maravilhado vendo aquela obra de arte emoldurada no corpo de Lea se 'abrindo' e revelando seu magnífico corpo seminu por debaixo. Ele ergueu-a fazendo sentar-se no balcão. Alguns copos, uma jarra d'água, mais alguns pertences deles que estavam sobre ele foram derrubados pelo chão enquanto ambos se acariciavam, se beijavam. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia tocá-lo por baixo do smoking, ele se esquivava e repetia "depois". Já Cory tirou uma a uma das suas lingeries, deixando nua, sentada em cima do tal balcão, com as pernas erguidas e cruzadas lateralmente, os braços apoiando todo o seu corpo sobre a bancada, ofegante, excitada, toda descabelada. Ele afastou-se dela por um instante, admirando-a.

"Esse é sem dúvida meu maior prêmio!", ele disse à ela todo orgulhoso. Ela sorriu envergonhada. "Até envergonhada é a coisa mais linda do mundo!". Ela chamou-o com uma mão enquanto passou a morder o próprio lábio. Ele voltou a abraçá-la, se perdendo em seu corpo, morrendo em seus beijos ansiosos por prazer.

Quando ela ia novamente tentar abrir sua camisa, sua calça, foi impedida.

"Você disse que a noite era minha, verdade né? Então, hoje só eu vou me divertir!"

"Mas se a gente compartilhasse não seria mais divertido? Se eu também te tocasse...", ela perdeu a concentração no que estava querendo argumentar quando ele puxou-a junto dele, colando em seu corpo ainda vestido. Ela deu um leve gemido com a surpresa daquela posição, quando podia senti-lo por debaixo de toda aquela roupa.

"Meu maior divertimento é ver que você está tendo algum prazer comigo!...Eu posso ser meio tímido, babe, mas eu estou longe de ser bobo", ele deitou-a sobre aquele balcão, deslizando seus dedos por todo o corpo nu dela, visivelmente arrepiado por aquele contato tão sensível e sedutor. Enquanto isso sussurrou em seu ouvido, "vou te deixar louca...", ela estremeceu fechando seus olhos e se entregando sem pestanejar.

Cory acariciou cada milímetro do corpo da amada, intercalando com beijos, ora suáveis e ternos ora ofegantes, quentes, ansiando por mais. Ela se contorcia toda vez que ele brincava em seus seios, beijando-os lentamente, um a um, sentindo-os com sua língua. Ou quando esta contornava seu umbigo...Lea bravamente se continha pra não gritar de prazer. Ele começou dar pequenos beijos do lado interno de suas coxas culminando em seu ponto mais íntimo. Nesse momento, ela não agüentou mais, deixou escapar o primeiro, e depois os outros gritos já foram propositais quando ele trocou a língua por seus dedos. Cory, a cada grito de Lea, levantava a cabeça, satisfeito. Ela já estava toda 'molhada' quando conseguiu puxá-lo junto dela. Grudou no corpo dele, beijando, arranhando-o por sobre a roupa ainda impecável. "Seu diabinho, já faz tempo que passou da meia noite, então...não é mais a sua noite!". No calor que estava seu corpo, sentido-se a mil por hora, ela estourou todos os botões da camisa dele com um só puxão, tirando o paletó e a camisa, juntos. A gravata ficou pendurada balançando aos movimentos ofensivos de Lea. Ele fitava-a incrédulo e excitado, 'eu criei um monstro', ele pensou. Ela passou a língua contornando sua boca, olhando pra ele de pé em sua frente. Abriu seu cinto, a calça, deixando-a deslizar até o chão. Foi direto ao ponto, pegou o que mais cobiçava pra fora da última peça de roupa e ficou orgulhosa ao sentir que ele também havia ficado 'molhado' enquanto brincava com ela. Ele ergueu os braços, "ok, faça o que quiser então!", rendendo-se. Lea não se intimidou. Ainda sentada no balcão ela se ajeitou melhor e trouxe ele junto dela. "Agora eu sei porque você colocou esse balcão aqui amor...", ele arqueou a sobrancelha, "...pra suprir nossa diferença de altura, agora sim eu posso me encaixar perfeitamente em você de pé". Ele não conteve o riso. Lea saía com cada uma!

"Sabe quando eu mais me divirto? Gosto também de ver que estou te fazendo sentir prazer, mas, gosto muito mais quando juntos, vamos trocando 'brincadeiras' até chegarmos em nosso prazer completo". Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela ..."eu te amo". Ela respondeu com a mesma intensidade antes de se entregar novamente à aqueles braços que gostava tanto de estar. Dessa vez, juntos, eles acariciaram-se, beijando, sentindo, até que seus corpos se uniram, compartilhando o mesmo prazer: fazer amor com quem se ama, estar feliz e ver a outra pessoa feliz.

Lea quando atingiu seu clímax, deixou seu corpo arquear para trás, ainda sobre a bancada, deixando sua cabeça cair sob seu corpo ofegante de prazer, mesmo estando com Cory dentro dela. Ele ficou louco vendo ela contorcida em sua frente de uma forma tão especial, ainda presa nele. Como instintivamente, ele repousou seu corpo sobre o dela. Ela então ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso maroto: "te peguei", ela sussurrou prendendo ele dentro dela e comandando a penetração sozinha. Dessa vez foi ele quem procurou em vão conter suas emoções. Gemidos, gritos, começaram a ecoar dentro daquela pequena cozinha. Ela começou a rir com seu feito, comprimindo a boca dele com a sua pra abafar um pouco todo aquele êxtase. Por fim, exaustos, eles acabaram rolando pro chão, ao lado do balcão, um sentado do lado do outro, rindo um da cara do outro e da situação.

"Na cozinha Cory, isso está ficando demais, amor! Temos que nos controlarmos um pouco".

"Você tem razão,...vamos tentar no quarto da próxima vez, até na porta do quarto já está bom!"

"É está bem!"

"Mas se não der tempo... pode ser no corredor?"

"Cory!"


	13. Premier

**13. **_**Premier**_

Um novo dia com cara do dia anterior... Já não estavam mais no Golden Globes, mas muitas caras que estavam circulando por lá, também estavam na _premier_ de _Hero_. Muitos já estavam listados há algum tempo porém a grande maioria foi convidada de última hora.

"Steven, você tem que parar de nos dar esses sustos? Como você convidou toda essa gente? Onde vamos acomodar todo esse povo pra assistir?". Um dos produtores encarregados pra cuidar da _premier_ falava aflito pelos demais, vendo que mais uma vez o cineasta convidou muita gente de última hora.

"Brian, meu garoto, respire, calma. Sei que apareceu mais pessoas do que havíamos programado, mas...você sabe como são as coisas... acabei me empolgando. Mas fique tranqüilo, pelas minhas contas, vai caber todo mundo. Por isso combinamos um lugar grande como esse. Sei que no final tudo vai dar certo".

Spielberg tinha muitos conhecidos, era muito querido por todos. Também tinham aqueles que meio que 'imploravam' pra estar com ele. Mais a imprensa costumeira...resultado: o tapete vermelho da _premier_ não conseguia acomodar tanta gente, e principalmente, gente famosa, de prestígio, celebridades e muitos paparazzis e repórteres. Todo aquele movimento deixava a produção que sempre acompanhava Spielberg, atordoada. Eles se desdobravam mas no fim tudo se encaixava.

Quando a turma de Glee entrou naquele ambiente, ficaram fascinados.

"Isso está parecendo o Grammy, o Oscar! Quanta gente!", Dianna exclamava, absorta.

"E eu que nem me arrumei tanto!", comentou Kevin.

"Ah eu por via das dúvidas, como sou prevenido, dei uma caprichada, porque depois de ontem...o sucesso, os prêmios, era certo que hoje isso aqui iria estar uma loucura!", afirmou Chris.

Eles se misturaram entre as pessoas, foram abordados por alguns repórteres, até que a atenção de todos foi direcionada pra entrada do tapete: Cory apareceu de mãos dadas com Lea. Vendo que chamaram a atenção mais ainda do que na noite anterior, Cory apertou a mão de Lea e começou a desfilar através do tapete. Não demorou muito até que foram abordados por pessoas cumprimentando-os, Cory pelo feito da noite anterior, e ambos pelo relacionamento. Nem dois segundos, e já se formava praticamente uma fila de repórteres ansiando pra falar com o casal. Depois de responder inúmeras vezes as mesmas perguntas, tanto sobre o filme quanto ao namoro, Lea e Cory finalmente entraram no cinema.

O filme foi muito mais além das expectativas atiçadas pelo trailer estendido passado na noite anterior, na premiação do Golden Globes. Muita gente emocionado, muita gente chorando, até os próprios atores e produção que, finalmente assistiam seu trabalho final, se emocionaram. Um filme muito triste retratando o quão as drogas podem dilacerar uma família, mesmo tendo muito amor, união e carinho. Um 'banho' de atuação dos atores:

_Não teve quem não ficou com raiva e ao mesmo tempo com pena, ao ver que o pai daquela família, ao ser afastado do exército por problemas de saúde, não encontrando mais nenhum emprego descente, se desespera e começa a beber até se tornar um alcoólatra, chegando ao ponto de bater no filho mais velho com uma garrafa, quando este apenas queria ajudá-lo a sair daquela situação. Ou ainda, se assustar vendo aquele menino tão doce do início do filme, Daniel, se transformar num monstro e destruir a casa, quebrar tudo, roubar, se drogar literalmente na frente das câmeras. Sem dúvida, todos que assistiam tiveram vontade de 'entrar na tela' pra ajudar Cory, quando ele tentava em vão ajudar o pai e o irmão, quando ele arrastava o pai do bar, cuidava dele mesmo sendo agredido, insultado, quando teve de segurar o irmão pra que ele não se machucasse durante uma de suas crises de abstinência. Agora cenas que tão cedo ninguém da platéia irá esquecer: quando Cory sabe que a mãe se matou por não agüentar mais aquele ambiente, a dor nos olhos do rapaz era inexplicável. Quando ele encontra o pai morto, supostamente devido a um coma alcoólico, ele abraça o pai e chora lágrimas de sangue por não ter conseguido evitar aquilo. Quando Cory e Daniel estão brigando, o irmão mais novo alcança uma faca da cozinha e aponta pra Cory. Ele ao invés de recuar, instiga Daniel a matar ele, porque senão ele vai fazer de tudo pra impedir o irmão de se drogar, vai até no inferno se tiver que buscá-lo, ambos os atores gritando, um verdadeiro 'show', terminando a cena com Daniel mudando suas emoções, seu rosto, de raiva pra desistência, dizendo "eu nunca iria te fazer nada, eu não tenho coragem, porque eu te amo", abraçando seu irmão, desabando em lágrimas e desespero. A cena que deu a Cory o prêmio na noite anterior, claro que o filme como um todo contou, mas esta foi uma das mais importantes: quando ele chega ao ponto de seu limite, quase sem sanidade, perdido, confuso, atordoado, quase se mata com cacos de vidro de uma janela que ele mesmo quebrou pra obter os cacos, depois de um acesso de culpa causado pelos gritos desesperados e raivosos de seu irmão menor drogado. Ele pedindo ajuda da mãe morta, de joelhos,, enquanto apertava o vidro em sua mão, se segurando pra não cortar o próprio pulso. Aquilo sim é que era desespero! A platéia inteira chorava. Mas eles mal podiam esperar. Havia uma cena pior ainda, que ninguém havia visto, já que fazia parte do final. Cory vai atrás do irmão no inferno mesmo. Vai buscá-lo num lugar onde vendiam drogas. Além de encontrar o irmão roubando o próprio dono do lugar, ainda tem que ajudá-lo a sair dali. Eles são perseguidos por bandidos, abordados, e quando acham que está tudo perdido, Cory protege Daniel com o próprio corpo quando pensa que vão ser fuzilados. Nesse momento, uma outra gangue entra no meio deles, não pra defendê-los, mas por questões de território e tal. Mesmo assim, os irmãos conseguem fugir em meio aos tiros. Cory percebe que não vão conseguir sair dali vivos, pois se lembrava das ordens do chefe dos bandidos, "matem quem pegou meu relógio e tragam aqui!". Ele então pega do bolso do irmão o tal relógio e empurra o garoto em um moro, "se você quebrar vai ser um braço ou uma perna, finja-se de morto!", ele disse ao menino, enquanto chamava a atenção dos homens em sua direção, tirando-os dali. Os bandidos o seguiram e na primeira oportunidade, cercaram Cory e dispararam vários tiros. Saíram dali. Daniel veio correndo e se desesperou ao ver o irmão caído no chão com vários tiros. Num último suspiro, ele fez Daniel prometer que iria mudar de vida, parar de se drogar, se tratar, e viver por eles dois. Assim ele o fez, enquanto chorava vendo o irmão mais velho morrer em seus braços, por ele. Nisso ele ouviu os bandidos voltarem e se escondeu. Eles esqueceram que tinham que levar o ladrão ao chefe. "Tinha outro, um menor...", um deles indagou aos outros, nesse momento, Cory se mexeu, havia disfarçado que morreu pro irmão se afastar dali, pois escutou que a gangue voltava. Um dos bandidos pegou sua arma e atirou na cabeça dele...agora sim ele estava morto. "Esquece, vi que rolou pelo moro ali do lado, duvido que tenha sobrevivido a queda, e também, o importante era esse que foi quem roubou". Eles se afastaram levando arrastado o corpo de Cory, Daniel olhava tudo de longe, com vontade de correr atrás, desesperado. Mas do que adiantava, seu irmão morreu. Cory morreu por ele, pra salvar sua pele. Soluços se escutavam entre o público, rostos banhados de lágrimas. O filme termina com Daniel, já mais velho, deixando uma clínica de reabilitação, vendo alguns anúncios de emprego, fazendo planos pra uma faculdade. Ele pega sua mala, seu casaco e coloca na cabeça o mesmo boné do exército que seu pai usava, depois seu irmão, agora ele, mas ao contrário deles, do pai que salvou um país, do irmão que além do país salvou ele, Daniel apenas conseguiu salvar a si próprio, mas sentia o mesmo orgulho que os dois antecessores dele sentiam: dever cumprido! As luzes se ascenderam, a platéia ainda chorava. _

Uma grande salva de palmas ecoou no salão. Lea olhou pra seu amado, orgulhosa. "Incrível! Sem dúvida, o melhor que assisti até hoje!", ela beijou-o, já perdendo ele no meio da multidão de se formou ao redor dele, para abraçá-lo.

.:

"Cory, você esteve sensacional! Que filme! Nossa", Dianna, e o restante da turma de Glee abraçavam o amigo, orgulhosos e extasiados com a apresentação que viram.

"Vamos comemorar Cory, nós já programamos tudo, pedimos pra um barzinho aqui de perto, deixar um lugar privado pra gente", Mark estava animado, seguindo o que haviam combinado com os outros.

"É sim, vamos, não adianta negar, é nossa oportunidade de passarmos algum tempo juntos, todos nós, como nos velhos tempos!", Kevin interviu.

"Vamos brindar, que apesar do tempo e da distância, e de você e a Lea finalmente terem visto o que todo mundo aqui já sabia, ..." Chris riu acompanhado da turma olhando pra Cory e Lea, "...ainda continuamos amigos, ainda nos gostamos como na primeira semana que começamos a trabalhar juntos".

"Ok, me convenceram, mas primeiro eu vou ter que ir no coquetel da _premier_, eu e a Lea, daí encontramos vocês no tal local".

.:

"Nossa mas isso aqui está melhor do que imaginamos!", Cory exclamou entrando um local fechado do tal bar, vendo todos muito animados, bebendo, dançando, cantarolando.

"Não acredito!", Lea ficou espantada ao ver uma turminha pulando num pequeno palco improvisado.

"Sim, nós encontramos um Karaokê", Chris respondeu à surpresa da amiga.

"Pessoal", Cory chamou a atenção de todos, "vocês são muito loucos...adorei!", Lea cutucou ele. "Ah, espero que não se importem, mas trouxe comigo alguns amigos...", ele apontou pra porta, por onde entraram algumas celebridades, inclusive Daniel Radcliffe. Todos ficaram de 'queixo caído', com vontade de correr dali, da situação ridícula que se encontravam.

"Estava meio chato lá, espero que não se importem. E já vou avisando que o primeiro duelo no Karaokê meu vai ser contra a Sra. Lea Michele", Daniel fez uma brincadeira pra 'quebrar o gelo' daquele momento embaraçoso.

"Adoro isso, vamos lá então, quero ver do que você é capaz!", Lea provocou.

"Daqui a pouco, primeiro eu vou me aquecer, vou beber um pouco, conversar com uma ou duas das suas amigas bonitas, depois eu vou, porque assim já de imediato vai assustar o resto dos candidatos!", Daniel deu de ombros, arrancando gargalhadas de todos. Pronto, todo mundo estava em 'casa'.

A noite foi pequena pra toda aquela turma de amigos comemorar. O dia amanheceu quando os últimos deixavam o lugar, com a promessa de promoverem mais noites como aquela.


	14. Intrigas

**14. Intrigas**

As semanas passaram, Cory continuava sendo muito abordado e reverenciado pelo filme, Lea fora com ele em vários eventos como uma boa namorada faz, acompanhando, dando apoio. A mídia oportunista aproveitou pra fazer em cima dessa situação sua mais nova e envenenada fofoca, escolhendo Lea como vítima. Quando era uma nota aqui ou ali, ela não dava muita importância, mas em pouco tempo, meio que da noite pro dia, elas começaram a aumentar tanto em quantidade quanto em tamanho. Lea começou a ficar atordoada, zonza, bombardeada com tanta maldade. Todas traziam em comum o mesmo conteúdo: Lea estaria usando a boa fase do antigo amigo, agora 'namorado', pra tentar promover sua carreira, já que ele tinha agora muitos contatos, importantíssimos, além de estar fazendo um grande sucesso em Hollywood. Talvez até o próprio 'namoro' era conveniente pra ela. Apesar dela saber que o que aqueles veículos de comunicação diziam não era verdade, que não passava de fofocas, sempre eles batendo na mesma tecla, estava começando a machucá-la. E pior de tudo, é que ela não conseguia mais esconder de Cory isso, despejando justamente em quem não devia, toda sua angustia.

"Lea, já conversamos sobre isso, babe. Pare de dar ouvidos a essa gente intrigueira", mais uma vez ele argumentava pra ela não prestar atenção nessas bobagens.

"São bobagens, mas eu não estou mais agüentando! Todo dia, em todos os lugares! Só porque eu não estou em um grande espetáculo aclamado da Broadway e sim num 'caseiro' que eu o Chris montamos, acham que não estou fazendo nada! A série que sou protagonista começou outro dia, ainda não chegamos nem na metade da primeira temporada, estamos ainda engatinhando, porque todos tem que ficar exigindo sempre mais?"

"Calma, amor, eu sei, eles também sabem. Só querem nos atordoar pra daí sim conseguir alguma bomba, alguma intriga! Seu musical está sendo muito bem comentado pela crítica, é de poucas proporções, mas como você mesma falou, é o primeiro, 'é sua produção'. Está tendo sucesso de público também. E o seriado, babe, eu já ouvi também falarem maravilhas a respeito, então, de tempo ao tempo! Amanhã eles acham outro pra tentar infernizar!"

A tv estava ligada, e Lea quando percebeu que era mais uma nota dela, aumentou o volume.

"Amanhã a noite, em mais uma premiação do SAGs, vamos ter mais um desfile de celebridades por esse tapete aqui, seus maravilhosos vestidos, elegantes cavalheiros, todos da indústria cinematográfica. Estão sendo muito aguardados esse ano... e é claro, suas esposas, namoradas, uma mais deslumbrante que a outra. Claro que tem muita mulher que serve aqui apenas como troféu de exposição devido a sua beleza, ou ainda como escorra, já que não passam disso mesmo, nadaram e morreram na praia. Tem gente que nem pra escorra não serve devido a altura!", a repórter de um canal de entretenimento que cobria o evento tecia seus comentários maldosos, e Lea percebeu que alguns foram direcionados pra ela, já que Cory era mais uma vez um dos grandes nomes da noite.

Ela saiu da sala derrubando um vaso que viu numa mesa no corredor.

"Você tem que aprender a se controlar Lea, não pode levar tudo tão a sério!"

Ela virou-se fuzilando ele com toda a raiva que estava sentindo, quase afogando-a.

"Não leve tão a sério Lea, só falta dizer que sou infantil, mimada"

"Não quis dizer isso, mas está parecendo!"

"Olha o que estão fazendo comigo!...você não vê o que estão falando de mim? Virei piada! Todo esforço, todo meu empenho, meu trabalho...virou nada! Agora nem pra escorra eu sirvo?", ela esbravejou.

"Nós conversamos tanto Lea, tanto. Esse tipo de mídia quer isso mesmo, criar intrigas, plantar desavenças, por isso não podemos nos ater a isso. Hoje seremos nós, amanhã vai ser outra pessoa. Você se deixando levar por esse tipo de coisa só vai te deixar mal".

"Hoje não somos nós, sou eu que eles estão atacando!"

"Ok, então você acha que se alguém faz alguma coisa pra você não me atinge, eu não sinto nada, não me afeta?"

"Sinceridade? Não está parecendo que está ofendido!"

"Então porque eu não estou revidando nem quebrando coisas é que não estou dando a mínima, estou fazendo pouco caso? Muito bem Sra Sarfati, agora sim chegamos no ponto certo da questão. Acho que conversamos muito antes, montamos uma base sólida de confiança, mas acho que só pra mim valia, só se você se destacasse mais que eu, pra mim saber como lidar com possíveis fofocas. Eu me preparei pra confiar em você e em mim acima de tudo, fosse a situação que fosse, você tendo mais reconhecimento e sucesso profissionalmente que eu, o contrário, os dois juntos, me preparei pra ser o seu namorado, mas também da Lea famosa, celebridade, estrela. Pelo visto, você só se preocupou em se preparar pra que eu te acompanhasse, nunca pra me acompanhar. Isso não é troca, não é um relacionamento".

"Você está me chamando de 'diva' ou coisa desse tipo? Essas suas palavras é que são de uma pessoa assim! Eu também me preparei pra te seguir e não só ser seguida. O que peço é um pouco de compreensão... porque só estão te elogiando ultimamente, acha que essas ofensas que estou agüentando são criancices minhas? Só estava querendo um pouco de apoio, o mesmo que venho lhe dando desde o início do namoro!"

"Você acha que não estou te apoiando? Isso sim é uma ofensa! Você não sabe quanta gente eu tive vontade de esganar nos últimos dias quando ouvia falando algo sobre você, teve alguns que até amecei denunciá-los, discuti, coisa que odeio fazer. Só não te disse nada pra não pôr mais lenha nessa fogueira. Quando escutei agora pouco, junto com você, aquela mulher falando, pensei até de protestar e cancelar nossa presença. Dane-se o prêmio, o evento que for, se acho que estão ofendendo alguém, principalmente você, não tenho porque ir".

Os dois estavam exaltados. Finalmente os fofoqueiros conseguiram o que queriam: eles tinham tido sua primeira briga. O que eles dois pensaram ter construído com base sólida e firme, estava cheio de rachaduras!

"Tenho alguns compromissos agora, mais tarde nos falamos. De cabeça quente não vamos resolver nada!", Lea pegou a bolsa e ia saindo em direção da porta, quando Cory falou:

"Nisso você está certa, mas enquanto não repensar e voltar a ser aquela Lea forte que ninguém atinge nem derruba com nada, deixar de ser essa criança boba que acredita em qualquer bobagem, não volte".

"Arrume então outra mulher pro SAGs de amanhã a noite, porque a criançona aqui não vai servir de escorra mais uma vez", ela saiu batendo a porta atrás dela, correndo pra ele não ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Cory quis correr atrás dela, ..."droga, eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo!", mas quando foi já era tarde, ela havia partido. Ele voltou pro apartamento, afundando-se no sofá, a cabeça enterrada entre as mãos, lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

.:

Aquele dia demorou a passar. Tudo dava errado. Pela primeira vez na vida, um diretor pediu mais atenção de Lea e foco no trabalho. Eles estavam filmando mais um capitulo do seu seriado, _Ellen_, onde vivia uma jovem cantora que vinha pra Los Angeles, Hollywood em busca dos seus sonhos. Era uma cena simples, mas Lea não conseguia acertar uma frase sequer do texto.

"Pausa", disse o diretor chamando ela em um canto.

"Amor, o que você tem hoje? Está em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Preciso da minha protagonista aqui. Seja lá o que for, deixe lá fora, por favor! Tenho certeza que vai conseguir resolver. Calma, ok!", ela respirou fundo pra não começar a chorar, "agora vai tomar uma água e começamos de novo daqui 10 minutos".

Com Cory também não estava tão diferente. Ele e seu agente não se entediam, tinham muitas propostas a serem estudadas pra próximos trabalhos, inclusive filmes, mas não entravam num consenso pra escolher em quais ele trabalharia.

"Escolhe você, depois me comunica", disse Cory desistindo, se jogando num sofá do escritório.

"Quem é você? Não, porque você nem de longe é o Cory. Que é isso? Nunca discutimos por nada, nem nos piores momentos com pouco trabalho! E ainda parece desinteressado! O que aconteceu?", replicou o agente.

Cory lhe contou que ele e Lea haviam brigado por causa dessa onda de notícias maldosas, dizendo que ela estaria se aproveitando do sucesso dele e tal. Eles conversaram um bom tempo. Cory ouviu bons conselhos do amigo, mas mais que isso, ele foi orientado a dar tempo à ela também, não sendo mais uma pessoa exigindo dela. "Num momento assim, o melhor é você estar do seu lado, e não sendo mais um querendo que ela seja isso ou aquilo. Vocês dois precisam ter mais paciência, tranqüilidade, calma mesmo! Logo eles mudam de foco e esquecem vocês, senão, vocês mesmos vão encontrar um meio de contornar essa e até outras situações. O importante é vocês dois não se perderem: você não perder a si mesmo, ela não perder a essência dela, e ambos não perderem o que sentem um pelo outro".

"Você está coberto de razão" disse Cory, "não podemos perder nosso amor próprio e nem o amor um pelo outro!"

"Amor é importante, mas eu falava em outra coisa...respeito, vocês nunca deixem de lado o respeito por vocês mesmos, no que acreditam, no que valorizam, e nisso inclui o respeito um pelo outro, tendo isso, pode vir o que vier. Digo isso, porque estou a tanto tempo nessa estrada e já vi tanta gente se perder quando alcançou o sucesso, pessoas que tinham o mundo pela frente à ser conquistado, se perderam nas drogas, no meio desse mundo de intrigas, traições e fofocas! Gosto muito de você Cory, gosto também da Lea. Não quero que sejam os próximos!"

Cory abraçou o amigo em agradecimento à aquelas doces lições.

.:

"Ok Lea, pela enésima vez, chega de chorar...você já chorou o permitido por essa vida e por todas as que estão por vir. Chega querida, eu já chorei junto e você sabe que não gosto, porque amanhã eu vou estar com imensas olheiras!" Jonathan Groff, um dos melhores amigos de Lea, tentava consolar a amiga. Depois de um dia tão atrapalhado, ela chamou pelo amigo pra desabafar, precisava conversar com alguém. Depois de algumas taças de vinho, Lea estava mais calma, e pode se concentrar nos conselhos do amigo.

"Lea, tenha calma minha querida, se não agüentar, chore, quebre o mundo, mas sozinha, não dê o gosto à essa gente mesquinha de ver que estão conseguindo. Faça pouco caso das maldades, dê de ombros pros problemas, não torne eles ainda maiores. Esse é o primeiro passo. Em segundo lugar, faça isso pra você mesma, esnobe essa gente, você é maior que isso tudo. Não entre no jogo deles, não dê 'armas' para mais fofocas. Uma nota sem provas, vira apenas fofoca que dura um dia, dois. Tire vantagem meu bem das fofocas. Até nas piores, tire algo bom!"

"Você falando assim parece ser fácil!", ela disse se lamuriando.

"Nada é fácil! Também se fosse não teria graça", ele fez cócegas na amiga até ver um pequeno sorriso, "assim está melhor! E minha amiga, não desconte em quem te ama e quer só o seu bem"

"Eu sei, me arrependo de ter brigado com Cory por causa disso. Como te contei, ele me pediu justamente pra ter mais calma, pra não me abalar, não dar importância, mas 'pai', estava tão difícil...eu sei que tenho que arrumar forças e erguer a cabeça, mas quanto mais eu tento mais eu afundo!"

"Então pare de tentar! Faça! Você é uma das mulheres mais lindas que conheço, talentosa, cheia de trabalhos, projetos, amigos, família que te ama, e um homem maravilhoso disposto a atravessar o oceano só pra passar uma noite contigo! Ânimo menina! Você tem o poder e não meia dúzia de 'abutres'! Ah se eu tivesse um homem daqueles pra mim... já estava feliz da vida!", Lea deu um tapa no amigo enquanto ele suspirava.

"Talvez um dia eu divida contigo"

"O que? Vai dividir o 'bofe' comigo?"

"Pare, trabalhos, amigos. Isso eu divido contigo, 'meu bofe' jamais!"

O clima finalmente ficou mais ameno. A brincadeira de Jonathan trouxe mais leveza à alma de Lea. De repente, o celular de Lea começou a tocar. Ela ficou sem ação quando viu que era Cory.

"Atende", Jon ordenava à ela.

"Não, estou confusa, com vergonha, não sei nem o que dizer..."

"Diga a verdade, que o ama, e o resto se ajeita. Lea Michele Sarfati, atenda!...Oi Cory, sim é o Jon, sim ela está aqui, ela vai passar a noite comigo, amanhã vocês conversam...ok, eu sei sim, calma, está bem eu digo, abraço"

"O que ele disse Jon?"

"Que você é uma boba!"

"Não é verdade"

"Não, ele não disse isso, disse que te ama"

Lea abriu um sorriso no seu rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

"Mas que você é uma boba, você é!", ela deu outro tapa no rapaz.


	15. Fazendo as pazes

**15. Fazendo as pazes**

Cory e Lea, desde que começaram a namorar passaram várias noites separados, mas nunca brigados. Aquela noite demorou uma eternidade pra acabar. Nenhum dos dois dormiu. Quanto mais tentavam, menos conseguiam. Saudade, culpa, angustia, vontade de sair correndo dali e ir ao encontro do outro. Os sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, juntamente com as lembranças da briga misturadas com os momentos mais simples, casuais que passavam juntos. As longas noites que perdiam o sono e ficavam conversando, as tardes um perdido no colo do outro apenas assistindo tv ou ouvindo música. As manhãs que começavam pegando fogo, as noites de loucuras e êxtase, cada lembrança fazia seus corpos estremecerem, como se pudessem até 'sentí-las'. Quando amanheceu o dia, Lea viu uma mensagem em seu celular: "estou aqui e sempre estarei por você porque te amo", ela chorou lendo aquela frase de Cory. Era dali que iria encontrar forças pra superar e passar por cima de todo aquele 'lixo', através do amor que compartilhavam um pelo outro. Levantou-se e foi trabalhar, munindo-se de muita disposição para recuperar o atraso de ontem. Mas antes, retornou uma mensagem à ele: "obrigada, também te amo, por favor me dê tempo. Cumpra seus compromissos de hoje a noite, depois nos falamos".

Cory quando recebeu a mensagem ficou aliviado, pois percebeu que ela estava melhor, mais ao mesmo tempo teve vontade de cancelar tudo, desistir de comparecer no SAGs.

"Você não pode, agora é você que tem que ter calma, seja profissional. Tem o prêmio que está concorrendo e ainda você prometeu ao Steven que iria prestigiá-lo, já que vai haver uma homenagem à ele pelos seus anos como cineasta. Erga a cabeça e cumpra seu papel". O agente não deixou ele desistir.

Cory foi ao evento, mas foi quase na hora de começar, evitando ter muito contato com os jornalistas. Escolheu alguns pra conceder entrevistas e fotos. Com a cara séria, não lembrando em nada o Cory simpático e atencioso de sempre. Ao ser perguntado por Lea, ele apenas respondia que ela tinha outro compromisso que não pode adiar. Sua cara e a ausência da namorada contribuíram para uma nova fofoca: "eles devem ter brigado!". Dessa vez ao menos a fofoca era verdadeira.

Em casa, vendo a cobertura do evento, Lea engoliu o choro quando viu o estado que Cory estava, visivelmente triste e apenas com um meio sorriso amarelo no rosto. Mas quando ouviu uma repórter na tv especular o por quê ele estaria sozinho, se haviam brigado e tal, Lea ficou com muita raiva, "pelo menos dessa vez estão falando a verdade, mesmo sem saber", ela pensou.

Cory ficou apenas durante a cerimônia e assim que terminou, saiu ainda mais rápido do que havia entrado no local. Não agüentava ficar mais nenhum minuto ali. Não tinha clima pra mais nada. Ele não ganhou o prêmio que concorria como melhor ator, dessa vez a premiação ficou mais dividida, mais isso nem sequer o abalou. Ele só tinha um pensamento em mente, iria resolver ainda naquela noite sua situação com Lea.

Lea adormeceu vendo o evento. Além de ficar a última noite em claro, ter chorado rios de lágrimas, trabalho o dia todo com muito afinco, logo, seu corpo se entregou e ela dormiu na metade da apresentação. Mas seu sono não foi tranqüilo, teve muitos pesadelos, todos envolvendo Cory. Via cenas do filme em que ele morria, não conseguia discernir o que era realidade o que era fantasia. Acordou nervosa, chorando.

"Chega! Chega de criancice, eu o amo, não vou ficar chorando aqui longe dele", ela levantou do sofá, pegou a chave do carro e sua bolsa, iria encontrá-lo aonde quer que eles estivesse aquela hora. Quando abriu a porta, deixou cair o que segurava e abriu o seu maior sorriso: "Cory!", ela pulou nele, entrelaçou seus braços em torno do seu pescoço. "Cory por favor me perdoe, eu não devia ter atirado em você todas minhas angustias, todos meus problemas, sei que só queria me ajudar, eu sou uma boba!", ela falava rápido, sem parar nem ao menos pra respirar, apertando-o junto dela.

"Eu sei", ele respondeu, "nós vamos passar por tudo isso juntos, combinando forças e não medindo elas. Me perdoe também amor, por não ter mais calma contigo, prometo que não vou te cobrar, quero sim é somar com você!".

Eles se separaram, os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas encontraram os dele também marejados: "Eu te amo!", saiu do coração de ambos, através de suas bocas, num mesmo coro. Eles entraram pra dentro do apartamento de Lea, foram até o quarto dela. Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. De maneira lenta, contemplando, aproveitando cada momento, eles se amaram, de uma nova forma, com muito mais amor do que já haviam compartilhado. Lea tirou o smoking que Cory ainda vestia, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dele. Ele assim também o fez, tirou a roupa que ela vestia, compenetrado nos olhos dela. Na cama, beijos cheios de doçura e amor eram trocados sem pressa, as mãos que sempre pareciam dobrar em número, deixando seu parceiro louco, dessa vez deslizavam preguiçosamente, acariciando, sentindo cada curva. Mais que unir seus corpos e saciar um desejo, naquele momento eles uniram pra sempre os seus corações. Depois de fazerem amor, dormiram entrelaçados: Lea enterrada no peito dele, segura, Cory abraçado à ela, protegendo-a do mundo.


	16. Vamos Apenas Namorar

**16. Vamos Apenas Namorar**

Depois daqueles dois dias penosos, Lea e Cory decidiram tirar um dia de folga, de tudo, das suas vidas de celebridades, dos compromissos, para apenas passar um dia juntos, apenas namorar.

"Mas isso não é irresponsabilidade da nossa parte Cory? Anti profissionalismo?"

"Não, às vezes a gente precisa parar um pouco pra acertar algumas coisas que não estão ficando boas ao longo do caminho, antes que a gente perca-as. E eu não quero te perder". Ele sorriu beijando-a. "Falei com sua equipe de _Ellen, _e seu diretor concordou em lhe dar o dia de folga. Ele me disse que talvez seria o melhor mesmo. Mas mandou avisar que amanhã vai tirar seu coro!" Cory ria brincando com ela, "ele também está preocupado contigo".

"E você?"

"Não se preocupe, pedi pro escritório remarcar meus compromissos. Hoje o dia é só nosso!"

Os dois não fizeram nada de anormal, apenas coisas típicas de namorados. Claro que sendo Cory muito romântico, fez com que cada coisa fosse especial. Tomaram café sentados em baixo de uma sombra, bem escondidinhos, no meio do Central Park. Tiraram fotos um do outro, de quem passava por eles e não acreditava que eram eles mesmos. Fizeram compras divertidas e muito diferentes do que estavam habituados nos últimos tempos: nada de grifes e lojas famosas, escolhiam aquelas mais estranhas, riram muito. Se iam usar aquilo algum dia era outra história. Almoçaram comendo besteiras na rua mesmo. "Amanhã eu vou ter que ficar só a pão e água!", Lea incomodava o namorado, "isso parece programa pra meninos! ... mas eu estou amando!". Corriam no meio do povo, como duas crianças que fugiram de casa. Caminhavam abraçados tomando sorvete, olhando as vitrines, provando óculos, bijuterias e outras bugigangas que encontravam nos camelôs. Quem iria imaginar ou acreditar que aquele casal tão simpático, vestidos de forma tão casual, tão normal naquele verão insuportável de Nova Iorque, eram dois artistas famosos. Lea usava um vestidinho floral, de alças, levemente rodado, de cabelo solto protegido por um chapéu e sapatilhas parecia uma menina. Cory de camiseta, bermuda, tênis e boné, estava mais pra um garotão do que pra homem feito. De óculos escuros, mas não pra se esconder do mundo, apenas pra proteger os olhos, eles desfilavam pelas ruas movimentadas. Loucura! Conviver com certas pessoas no seu meio de trabalho era a verdadeira loucura. Algum ou outro que ao se beliscar, percebia que eram reais, pedia algum autógrafo, mas no geral, o passeio foi divertido, não passaram por nenhuma situação constrangedora. Assistiram alguns artistas de rua, Cory emprestou um skate de um grupo de meninos pra tentar ensinar Lea a andar, sem muito sucesso, porém rendeu muitas risadas principalmente da turma de meninos. Quem via eles, imaginava que fossem sósias. O fato é que ninguém os incomodou, mas algumas fotos e comentários agitaram as redes sociais da Internet, despertando a curiosidade de alguns paparazzis. Eles acabaram flagrando o casal de namorados observando o pôr-do-sol, abraçados. Enviaram para a produção de um famoso site de fofocas o qual mandou que os dois homens ficassem grudados no casal. Felizmente eles perderam Lea e Cory, mas prometeram que iriam procurar e logo dariam mais notícias. Nem bem anoiteceu, e já mais uma nota 'pipocava' na Internet e também na tv: "ao que parece Lea Michele e Cory Monteith não estão separados, apesar dele ter estado sozinho no SAGs de ontem a noite, com a cara mais feia do mundo. Hoje os pombinhos passaram o dia circulando por aí, namorando!", dizia umas das manchetes. Enquanto isso, Lea e Cory ainda não tinham terminado seu dia de folga. Cory comprou flores pra ela de um garoto que vendia próximo a um restaurante que jantaram. A felicidade do garoto com o dinheiro que Cory lhe deu como pagamento, o qual fora bem generoso, alguns conselhos que o ator deu ao menino também, só não foram mais importantes dos autógrafos que ele ganhou e um beijo que Lea lhe deu. No meio do jantar, uma senhora de certa idade, reconheceu eles e veio cumprimentá-los. Disse que lembrou deles de Glee, que amava os dois, que era Monchele desde aqueles tempos. Eles riram com o comentário da senhora. Fazia tempo que não escutavam mais 'Monchele'.

"Querida, eu ouvi muita coisa chata a seu respeito, mas tenho certeza que são calúnias, porque sei que você não é capaz dessas barbaridades! Essa gente não tem mais o que fazer. Nunca fique triste por esse tipo de gente, não dê ouvidos! Você é muito maior que eles", a mulher deu um beijo em Lea, parecia que aquela senhora lia seus olhos e viu que os últimos dias da moça não foram dos mais fáceis. Depois abraçou Cory e pediu pra ele cuidar 'da nossa menina' como ela mesmo definiu Lea.

"Ela parece um anjo Cory!", depois da conversa com a senhora, Lea se sentia abençoada, leve.

"Talvez ela seja!"

Após o jantar, eles ainda tinham fôlego pra desafiar uma agitada Times Square. Passearam por entre as pessoas, curtindo cada um daqueles imensos painéis, sempre de mãos dadas, como se fossem um casal visitando ali pela primeira vez em lua de mel.

"Está gostando do passeio amor? Ou está muito chato? Sei que você nasceu aqui mas correu a vida inteira, pensei que ..." ela, que estava com a cabeça encostada no braço de Cory, levantou o olhar até ele.

"...pensou certo, babe, nasci, cresci aqui, mas nunca passiei, nunca parei pra apreciar esse lugar que gosto tanto. Pelo menos desse jeito aqui com você namorando, nunca! Estou adorando!", ela lhe deu um grande sorriso convidando-o pra um beijo apaixonado. Mas quando ia se beijar, se deram conta que não estavam sozinhos. Além deles dois e uma multidão de pessoas que transitavam entre eles, indo e vindo, havia também alguns flashes que estavam longe de ser de fãs ou curiosos: eram paparazzis.

"Acho que nossa tour por Nova Iorque está com as horas contadas!", Lea riu e puxou o namorado pela mão. O casal começou a correr entre as pessoas e os dois paparazzis seguindo-os. Apesar da inconveniência e a parte chata de ter que correr como fugitivos do seu próprio passeio, Lea e Cory acabaram levando aquilo como uma brincadeira e se divertiram muito enganando os dois sujeitos entre as pessoas, usando tudo o que viam pela frente como obstáculo, pulando, se esgueirando aqui e ali. Virou uma festa pra eles. Algumas perceberam e ajudaram eles, importunando os paparazzis. No final, os dois sujeitos acharam que haviam perdido o casal. Cansados, eles pararam em um sinal, tentando imaginar onde poderiam estar 'suas estrelas'. De repente, um caminhão arrancou e atrás dele, no outro lado da rua, Lea e Cory acenavam. Porém quando os homens foram tentar alcançá-los, foram impedidos pelo intenso trânsito no local. O casalzinho apaixonado foi embora feliz da vida.

Já na casa de Cory, algumas horas depois...

Lea saiu do banho, de cabelo molhado, descalça, apenas com um baby-doll rosa, simples, tranqüila, sorriso no rosto, de corpo e alma 'lavados'. Cory olhava pra ela vindo em sua direção, parecia que tinha tirado uma tonelada das suas pequenas costas.

"Está com uma carinha tão tranqüila, com um semblante mais sereno...como você está se sentindo?", abraçando ela e beijando seu rosto.

"Estou novinha em folha! Pronta pra enfrentar as feras!", ela sorriu, deixando o namorado mais calmo, vendo que conseguiu o que queria: dar um pouquinho de paz e alegria pra ela. "Quero te agradecer, nunca ninguém fez isso por mim. As pessoas sempre te aconselham, ou te questionam, brigam, querem impor o que acham que é o certo, que vai ser melhor...a solução pros problemas! Mas nunca ninguém pegou minha mão e me levou pra fora do problema, pra eu mesma ver a minha vida do lado de fora, como espectadora. Nunca pude ser eu mesma, me divertir sem me preocupar com nada. Obrigada meu amor, nunca me diverti tanto como hoje!"

"Fico feliz, quis apenas te dar um pouco de alegria, te distrair".

"Agora sei o que fazer, como resolver esse e os próximos problemas...é só não fazer deles maiores do que realmente são. É só parar, ... e respirar. Dar valor e atenção pra quem realmente merece. Pros outros, para a meia dúzia que vem me importunando, eu vou apenas ignorar".

"Assim é que se fala, cabeça erguida babe. Mostre, não perca tempo tentando explicar, apenas faça! Você é melhor do que todos eles juntos, não só por talento, mas principalmente por caráter".

"Ah, que lindo! Você é único, maravilhoso! Eu te amo taaaaaaaaaanto!"

Ela abraçou ainda mais forte o namorado e o beijou, empurrando-o do sofá, caindo ambos no chão, perdidos no som de gargalhadas.


	17. Rotina

**17. Rotina**

Cabeça no lugar, era hora de trabalhar. E assim foram os meses que se seguiram. Muito trabalho! Lea voltou a ser a mulher determinada e focada que sempre fora. Se empenhou tanto no seriado _Ellen_, do criador David Crane ex-Friends, que estava fazendo, que cerca de três episódios depois, já havia dobrado de audiência e atraído a atenção da mídia. Além disso, algumas músicas do seriado já despontavam entre os Tops na Billboard, tendo o cd trilha do seriado como um dos mais vendidos nas últimas semanas. "Finalmente temos nosso novo sucesso! Bem vindos de volta aos tempos de glória meus amigos!", dizia Crane aos seus produtores.

Entre as filmagens do seriado, Lea terminava sua nova obra para a Broadway, que iria substituir Sweeney Todd, o trabalho produzido juntamente com seu amigo Chris Colfer, e que estava em suas últimas apresentações. Sua nova produção, dessa vez como única criadora e responsável, seria um remake de _Evita, _onde ela seria a própria. Não via a hora de estrear.

Ainda ela arrumava tempo pra fazer várias campanhas, desde as publicitárias, das mais variadas, maquiagem, roupas, jóias, até questões sociais, humanísticas e direito dos animais. Estava por tudo na tv, nos programas de notícias, de fofocas, de celebridades, de música, ...como modelo de pessoa, de artista, de ícone, de namorada,...virou a sensação!

Se a vida profissional de Lea estava agitada, dominando a tv e os palcos da Broadway, a de Cory ia pelo mesmos caminho, a não ser pelo fato que ele estava dominando a área cinematográfica, Hollywood estava aos pés dele. Ainda não tinha terminado de 'colher todos os louros' de _Hero_, seu filme de Spielberg, já havia filmado dois novos filmes. Num ele era um agente especial da Cia, _Salt 2_, um filme assim como o primeiro cheio de ação e adrenalina, com Angelina Jolie, Denzel Washington e mais uma produção de feras. Dessas filmagens ele também fez vários amigos, principalmente uma importante aliança entre a Virgin Unite, a qual ajudava jovens, tendo Cory como embaixador, e a ONU, através da sua embaixadora Angelina Jolie. O outro filme era uma comédia romântica, onde ele era disputado pelas personagens de Jennifer Aniston e Sandra Bullock. Ambos sem data ainda para a estréia. Ainda negociavam mais quatro filmes a serem filmados até o final do ano. Loucura! Não havia nem passado pelo Oscar, e já estava com a agenda lotada.

Além dos seus trabalhos no cinema, Cory arrumou tempo pra terminar um novo cd com sua banda Bonnie Dune, indo de Nova Iorque até Los Angeles para ensaiar, fazer divulgação em alguns programas e inclusive alguns shows.

Virgin Unite, também exigiu que o rapaz se desdobrasse. Foram tantos eventos que o Sr. Richard Branson pediu para Cory participar, que ele em certas vezes pegou carona até no jatinho do bilionário. Mas sempre valia a pena. Muitos índices melhoraram de jovens com problemas de drogas, abandono, sem teto, principalmente por causa do filme _Hero_, em especial por Cory, pela sua história de vida que ficou cada vez mais conhecida pelo mundo, por sua dedicação em ajudar 'aqueles estranhos'. Seus intentos nesse campo lhe renderam até um prêmio concedido pela ONU, por ajudar não só a tirar os jovens das ruas, mas também por direcioná-los quando conseguissem abandonar seus vícios, e ainda melhor, impedindo, conscientizando pra que ninguém entrasse nessa 'roubada'.

Ufa!...

Lea e Cory trabalhavam cada dia mais, semana após semana eles tinham novos compromissos agendados. Sem tempo pra namorar? Nada disso! Nunca na vida deles namoraram tanto. Nas suas agendas sempre havia uma brecha pra uma fuga pra um almoço, nem que fosse do outro lado da cidade, jantar, nem que fosse de madrugada, era sempre hora pra se encontrar pra matar a saudade. Por telefone, por mensagem, eles falavam várias vezes ao dia, já fisicamente, ás vezes ficavam até três dias sem se ver. Um martírio!

Era o máximo pra eles, mais que isso não agüentavam. Mas também quando se viam...saltavam faíscas!

Saíam também pra passear aqui ou ali, cinema, jantar a luz de velas, como um típico casal apaixonado.

Lea levou-o pra um almoço com sua família, pra que eles conhecessem seu namorado além da tela da tv. Foi aprovado, mesmo eles gostando muito de seu ex, Théo, pois Cory era encantador e era evidente o quão feliz ele estava fazendo Lea. Ela tinha um largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto do início do almoço até dizer adeus ao último convidado.

Assim como Lea, Cory também fez questão de apresentar seu amor pra sua família. No seu caso foi um pouco mais complicado, porque além de ter que juntar os pais dele que eram separados e moravam distantes um do outro, tinha seu irmão e a cunhada, além de ser em outro país. Pra finalizar, preferiram não fazer disso manchete pra nenhum tablóide, então foram escondidos pro Canadá. A família Monteith estava ansiosa e um pouco preocupada, pois o filho não estava levando qualquer menina pra passar o dia com eles, era simplesmente um estrela da tv. Felizmente, no final saiu tudo bem, Lea fez todos se apaixonarem por ela com seu jeitinho meigo e alegre. Missão cumprida!

E os dias corriam... já era outra segunda...já outro mês terminava...

E os pombinhos ainda arranjavam tempo pra prestigiar seus amados em seus trabalhos extras. Cory compareceu ao último dia de Sweeney Todd, aplaudindo de pé e assoviando pra sua namorada, assim como alguns dias depois, com o mesmo entusiasmo via a primeira apresentação de _Evita_. Lea também foi em metade dos shows daquele verão da Bonnie Dune, sempre cantando todas as músicas, pulando, gritando no meio do povo, como uma fã da banda que era.

A cada dia a sintonia deles só crescia, assim como o amor que nutriam um pelo outro.


	18. O Troco

**18. O Troco**

A última premiação do ano para o cinema, e a mais importante, o Oscar finalmente chegou. A ansiedade e as expectativas eram grandes, pois nas maiores premiações até então, tanto _Hero_ de Spielberg como _Revenge_ de Cameron haviam 'abocanhado' todas as categorias. No Golden Globes, Spielberg levou todos os prêmios, já no SAGs os premiados ficaram divididos entre os dois filmes. Aquele ano foi de uma 'safra' surpreendente de filmes excelentes, muita gente boa, de renome, não foi sequer indicada, outros 'morriam na praia', já que as grandes sensações do momento eram _Hero e Revenge_, os quais disputam o sucesso até em bilheterias e retorno financeiro.

"Agora vai ser o desempate, hoje vamos ver quem realmente conquistou o mundo!", dizia um dos produtores e amigos de Steven.

"Não, ambos já conquistaram, tenho certeza que tanto os meus que estão concorrendo como os de Cameron estão satisfeitos. Dentre tantos, 'ficamos nas cabeças'! Estou orgulhoso, fizemos um grande trabalho, fomos reconhecidos tanto pelo público como pela crítica. Claro que quem não quer o mais cobiçado, o Oscar! Mas muitos deles já conseguiram muito mais do que isso...conseguiram mais trabalhos". Steven falava dos atores que mal terminaram seu filme já haviam engatado novas produções, além de cada dia estarem sendo mais e mais disputados.

.:

Flashes, luzes piscando, 'um chama daqui outro dali', muita gente se contorcendo, fazendo malabarismos pra conseguir um melhor ângulo, um diferencial. Repórteres dos mais diversos ramos, cada um tentando uma entrevista exclusiva, a atenção de uma daquelas celebridades que atravessavam o imenso tapete vermelho do Oscar. Celebridades das mais diversas em seus longos vestidos chiquíssimos, cavalheiros elegantes e um mar de fotógrafos que acompanhava cada passo daquelas estrelas, cada gesto, cada piscar. Uma noite impecável, só a 'nata da sociedade' cinematográfica e alguns poucos abastados de sorte que foram convidados.

Mais uma vez, Cory e Lea desembarcaram de uma limusine para atravessar entre as 'feras' antes de chegar na premiação. Cory lembrou dos últimos comentários numa dessas noites importantes, o SAGs, os quais fizeram com que a namorada ficasse em casa. Ele olhou Lea, "Você sabe o que vamos encontrar babe, não quero te forçar a passar por uma situação constrangedora novamente, sei que agora você está bem e por isso não quero que fique triste, porque sabe que os comentários maldosos sempre vão existir. Se não quiser ir comigo, entendo".

"Nada disso", ela o beijou levemente para não borrar seu batom e nem sujá-lo, "eu é que não vou perder de ver você subir naquele palco pra receber um Oscar, só por causa desses idiotas. Vamos lá amor!"

Cory sorriu conduzindo ela pra fora do carro, segurando sua mão com força.

"A propósito, eu já te falei antes quando te vi sair do quarto pronta, mas não resisto, ...você está maravilhosa!...". Lea estava muito bonita mesmo, num vestido vermelho, frente única, deixando suas costas totalmente a mostra e seus seios fartos, a cintura fina contrastava com uma saia volumosa cheia de apliques de cristais na cauda. O cabelo preso em um 'rabo de cavalo' e seu salto sempre altíssimo completavam o visual.

"Obrigada, você também está lindo meu amor, adoro te ver de smoking!", ela sorriu pra ele enquanto cutucava seu abdômen por sob a roupa.

"...não vejo a hora de tirar esse vestido com os dentes!", ele cochichava no ouvido dela deixando-a vermelha.

"Pervertido!".

Eles desfilaram por mais aquele tapete vermelho, sendo constantemente parados para as entrevistas. Fizeram a alegria dos fotógrafos deixando eles tirarem muitas fotos, já que, mesmo saindo juntos muitas vezes, não davam margem pra ninguém fotografá-los, pelo menos não tão a vontade e nitidamente. No meio de todo aquela confusão de fotógrafos e imprensa, Lea avistou um rosto conhecido, a repórter que fez a piada sobre as 'namoradas que só servem como escorras pros homens influentes nas premiações, e que deu a entender que ela, Lea Michele, não servia nem pra isso devido o seu tamanho se comparado com Cory, seu namorado'. Não pensou duas vezes, "é hoje que vou me vingar de você, sua repórter de quinta!".

"Ei, ei, você de vestido azul, ... é você mesma, venha mais perto, vou te dar uma 'exclusiva'!", Lea chamou a mulher, a qual respondeu prontamente, feliz da vida, achando que tinha tirado a sorte grande. Cory logo reconheceu a moça e não entendeu nada.

Quando a repórter veio até perto deles, todos os outros ficaram curiosos, todas as câmeras voltaram-se na direção deles. Lea desceu do salto, ..."babe, não vá bater na moça!", Cory ficou preocupado do porque a namorada tirar o salto, iria ir pra cima da mulher, só pode.

"Calma", ela tranqüilizou o namorado.

Se de salto alto Lea ainda ficava menor que Cory, sem salto era ainda mais visível a diferença de altura entre eles. Ela puxou-o mais perto dela, deu um ponta pé nas pernas dele, que pego de surpresa caiu sobre ela, se escorando instintivamente nos ombros da amada.

"O que acha Beatriz, Perfeito não? Vejam só como o grandalhão se encaixou certinho na baixinha! Pelo visto não sou uma escorra das piores, já que meu namorado se encaixa perfeitamente em mim". A moça ficou sem palavras, foi pega em sua própria teia de intrigas. Todos seus companheiros começaram a rir da situação, pela cena em si, e aos poucos como iam se interando da tal história que a repórter havia dito em rede nacional, difamando as namoradas dos famosos, zombavam da jovem jornalista.

"Você é fogo baixinha!", Cory riu ajudando ela calçar novamente seus saltos.

"Isso é pra lavar a nossa honra amor, mesmo as que não trabalham na mídia, com certeza tem seus trabalhos, seus afazeres, a maioria não está aqui nesse mundo a passeio, pra agüentar esse tipo de insulto".

Quando eles entraram no salão da premiação, Lea foi ovacionada pelas mulheres do lugar, as quais adoraram seu ato perante aqueles sanguessugas dos jornalistas. "Pode até ser que amanhã nem se lembrem, mas pode ter certeza que de agora em diante vão pensar um pouco mais antes de falar qualquer bobagem, ou terão que agüentar as conseqüências se mais uma 'louca' feito você tomar uma atitude parecida", cumprimentava Anne Hathaway.

.:

O cerimonial procedeu como os outros aos quais Lea e Cory já estavam se acostumando, muito glamour, expectativas, conversas e cumprimentos de gente famosa, surpresa de celebridades assumindo ser fãs deles; enfim, uma noite típica de premiação. Dessa vez, _Hero e Revenge_, estavam empatados em quantidade de premiados. A próxima categoria, a última da noite, e certamente uma das mais aguardadas, a de melhor ator iria finalizar os trabalhos.

"Nervoso amor?", Lea perguntava ao ver Cory agitado.

"Um pouco...também estou feliz, a um ano atrás estava perdido, não conseguia nem pelo menos um trabalho descente, estava quase desistindo de ser ator e pensando em arrumar um emprego, sei lá, estava frutado. E hoje, estou aqui, não só participando mas concorrendo com tantos profissionais renomados, talentosos, o prêmio máximo do cinema. É um sonho, babe!"

Lea sorriu pra ele enquanto afagava seu rosto. "Você merece!", ela sussurrou próximo ao seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo.

.:

"... e o Oscar de melhor ator desse ano vai para...(suspense)", um telão mostrava a cara de ansiedade dos concorrentes, "...Cory Monteith pela sua atuação em _Hero_". Cory quase desmaiou. Os amigos do filme, inclusive Steven Spielberg levantaram de pé eufóricos com a vitória do ator. Quando Cory conseguiu respirar, ele deu um beijo em Lea, e levantou, indo em direção do palco. Todos da platéia além de aplaudir, levantaram também de pé, reverenciando a conquista merecida dele. Agradeceu como sempre, seus amigos e parceiros do filme, Spielberg em especial, a família e os amigos, aos fãs e é claro, a Lea, sua fiel escudeira.

Já nos bastidores, Spielberg cumprimentou Cory.

"Aqui termina nosso compromisso com _Hero_, estou mais do que satisfeito com o resultado desse filme. Foi muito além do que eu esperava. Quando escrevi o roteiro, deixei alguns anos engavetado porque não me animava em produzi-lo, não conseguia achar gente competente que aceitasse encarar esse desafio. Estava quase desanimado. Da noite pro dia, resolvi tirar do armário e tentar. Mesmo quando estava quase finalizando a escolha dos personagens, ainda não estava satisfeito, ainda não tinha encontrado alguém que fosse um diferencial, que desse 'vida a essa história!'. Aí me aparece você, todo sem jeito, envergonhado, que num minuto de bobeira atreveu-se a interromper uma conversa pedindo pra fazer um teste. Todo mundo disse pra mim que era loucura, deixar um ator de pouca experiência fazer o teste, e ainda, depois que dei-lhe o papel, mesmo você dando aquele show de interpretação no seu teste, minha produção não acreditou que você conseguiria fazer o que eu tinha em mente. Eles estavam certos, Cory, você não fez o que eu queria, você fez muito mais do que eu esperava! Você é um dos principais 'heróis' do sucesso desse filme. Agradeço à você por todas as nossas conquistas".

Cory desabou chorando abraçado ao renomado cineasta, que também não se conteve, emocionado.

"Ah e não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim, meu amigo, quero ser padrinho desse casamento", Steven incomodava Lea que observava de longe os dois. "Além disso, vamos deixar passar um tempo, e depois voltamos a nos ver profissionalmente. Fiquei sabendo que você é um comediante nato, Sr. Monteith, eu quase não fiz humor na minha vida, quem sabe não montamos outra união infalível? E dessa vez incluímos uma moça baixinha e que gosta de brigar com as jornalistas. Hein, que tal?"

Lea ficou envergonhada com o comentário, agora ia virar 'baraqueira'.

"Quem sabe!", Cory respondeu abraçando a namorada.


	19. Lea Feliz

**19. Dia de Fazer a Lea Feliz!**

"...babe, que horas você vem? Lá pelas 08:00hs? Ok, não nada não. Só te liguei pra saber, ah, e venha aqui pro meu apartamento, vamos ficar aqui hoje. A propósito amor, vamos ter que resolver isso, não tem sentido nós termos dois apartamentos se praticamente já vivemos juntos".

" Ta bom amor, conversamos sobre isso outro dia. Hoje não, estou cansada, não vejo a hora de ir pra casa, seja qual delas for. Vou pra aí assim que terminar nossa reunião aqui no set, ok?".

"Ok, não se atrase então!"

"Não se atrase? O que o senhor está aprontando Sir. Monteith?"

"Na-nada!", Cory não conseguia esconder segredos da namorada. "Ah, de noite você vai ver!".

Lea ficou curiosa, mas deixou ele ter 'os seus segredinhos'. Cory era como uma criança grande, ansioso pra contar e se policiando pra não fazê-lo.

"Certo, então eu tenho duas horas antes dela vir, vai dar tempo de arrumar tudo". Cory pensava enquanto atravessava a rua, com um feixe de rosas brancas nos braços.

.:

Mais um dia intenso de trabalho estava acabando e Lea finalmente estava indo pra casa. Véspera da premiação do Emmy Awards, Lea era indicada como melhor atriz de comédia/ musical pelo seriado _Ellen_ de David Crane, e por isso além da sua correria normal, ela ainda passou o dia inteiro concedendo entrevistas sobre suas expectativas, já que era uma das fortes indicadas nessa categoria. O seriado estava na sua primeira temporada e felizmente já era um sucesso, despontando sempre entre os primeiros lugares de audiência. Lea estava ansiosa, só fora indicada na primeira e na segunda temporada de Glee ao prêmio, não ganhou nenhuma vez, e desde então nunca mais participou. Estava nervosa, ansiosa, atrapalhada, nem se lembrava pra qual endereço havia pedido pra entregarem seu vestido.

"Lea Michele, crie vergonha na cara, como é que você não sabe em que lugar iam deixar seu vestido! Cory tem razão, essa situação está ficando séria, está na hora mesmo de resolvermos isso!". Mexendo daqui e dali dentro da bolsa, viu uma mensagem nova no celular: 'Amor, peguei seu vestido. Beijo'. Ela sorriu instantaneamente..."é o meu anjo!".

.:

Lea abriu a porta do apartamento e observou que estava tudo escuro. Havia apenas uma vela acesa perto da porta em cima de um mezanino junto de um bilhete: "ascenda a próxima vela...". Ela olhou curiosa e viu que logo a frente tinha uma vela em cima de outra mesa. Então, ela resolveu entrar no jogo, ascendendo a tal vela. Quando fez, uma seqüência de velas foi se ascendendo automaticamente, uma guiada pela chama da outra, como num 'efeito dominó'. Em poucos minutos, todo o apartamento ficou iluminado pelas luzes de várias velas, dos tamanhos mais variados, espalhadas por todos os lugares, em cima dos móveis, no chão, brilhavam, dando toda uma nostalgia ao ambiente. Ela ficou fascinada. Mas não parou por aí. Uma música suave começou a tocar, apenas o dedilhar das cordas de um violão. Lea começou a caminhar em direção da música. Nesse momento, mais uma surpresa. Espalhadas pelo chão havia pétalas de rosas brancas, e conforme ela dava cada passo, as pétalas flutuavam, envolvendo-a, como que beijando sua pele. Ela chegou na frente de Cory emocionada, por todo aquele ambiente. Ele estava escorado em uma parede, tocando com seu violão a tal música. Quando ele terminou, olhou para ela e disse: "Essa eu compus pra você minha vida, mas tem um problema, só tem a melodia, a letra ..."

"...a letra pode deixar por minha conta, essa vai ser a 'nossa música'! Ela completou-o, dando-lhe um beijo com todo seu amor como agradecimento pela linda surpresa.

"Gostou?", ele perguntou ajudando ela a sentar numa mesa posta para dois, romanticamente arrumada para jantarem.

"Amei! Está tudo lindo! Você fez tudo sozinho?"

"Peguei umas dicas com meus amigos de Hollywood, dos efeitos especiais".

"Só você mesmo", ela riu implicando com ele que podia ter posto fogo no apartamento inteiro. "Agora uma coisa me intriga...o por quê de tudo isso?", ela olhou pra ele com ar desconfiado.

"Veja bem amor, eu queria te seduzir, sabe...", ele começou a se enrolar, "a verdade é que isso tudo é pra te amolecer pra gente conversar, ... o que eu estou tentando dizer é que...bom, vou ser direto: temos que resolver esse problema de duas casas, babe, nós já vivemos juntos, então acho que está na hora de transformarmos em uma casa só, nada de dois endereços, dois apartamentos. Vamos morar juntos!".

"Você está certo, já havia percebido que se tornou uma questão emergencial. Vamos ser práticos então. Como você mesmo disse, já vivemos juntos mesmo! Só quero que seja um lugar novo e que as contas sejam divididas igualmente entre nós", ela abaixou a cabeça meio desapontada.

"O que foi amor?", ele lhe alcançou uma caixa cheia de materiais publicitários de casas e apartamentos.

"Por um momento...nada não. Nossa, pelo visto você já veio preparado!" ela começou a revirar alguns papéis, olhando fotos, até que de dentro de um panfleto caiu algo que a fez congelar, " o q-q-que é isso?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, "é um anel, não conhece mais um anel? Claro que você não usa muitos ultimamente, mas é um anel, posso lhe assegurar".

Ela sorriu procurando no semblante evasivo do namorado uma resposta.

"Este anel eu espero que você o use desde o primeiro dia que entrarmos em nossa casa e nunca mais tire do dedo!", finalmente ele falou.

Lea começou a entender, ficando em choque.

"Ok, vamos fazer do jeito certo", ele levantou da mesa, se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegou sua mão. "Faz tanto tempo que tomei uma decisão, só não sabia como fazê-la. Como eu poderia chegar pra pessoa que mais amo e pedir ela pra ficar comigo pro resto da vida? Como? Se essa pessoa é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci, doce, carinhosa, amiga e companheira, uma profissional talentosa e dedicada, uma amante que nunca cansa de me surpreender. Ela é muito mais do que eu sempre sonhei pra mim. Ela é maravilhosa!", ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, " o que estou tentando dizer é que, precisamos de uma casa sim, de um lugar nosso, único, mas mais que isso, eu preciso fazer uma pergunta pra você...Lea Michele Sarfati, você quer casar comigo?"

"Sim", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de abraçá-lo chorando. Ele também ficou emocionado, emendando as lágrimas. Depois de algum tempo abraçados, um delicado anel de diamantes no dedo de Lea e um beijo demorado, selaram o noivado do jovem casal apaixonado.

.:

"Onde ela está?", Cory estava perdido procurando Lea no meio da multidão de jornalistas. Eles mal chegaram na festa de premiação do Emmy Awards e foram logo abordados por um batalhão de repórteres e fotógrafos. A cada dia estavam sendo mais e mais assediados pela imprensa, pela mídia, pois se tornaram uns dos casais mais badalados. Lea impressionava na Broadway e na tv, enquanto Cory se destacava no cinema. Sem falar na música...Cory tinha sua banda, ainda não haviam 'estourado' mais faziam certo sucesso já com seu segundo trabalho, e Lea começou a compor seu primeiro cd solo. Procuravam ser um casal normal, saiam, se divertiam, mas sempre longe dos holofotes. Mantinham sua vida privada o mais 'privada' possível. Então, sempre que apareciam juntos, geralmente em algum evento, seja beneficente ou premiação, eram 'sugados'. Nessa noite Lea era a grande estrela, concorria ao prêmio, enquanto Cory apenas fazia companhia, orgulhoso, prestigiando a amada.

Depois de muito procurar, Cory viu sua noiva dentre alguns jornalistas. "Ah como ele tinha sorte", ele pensava sorrindo como um bobo, ao ver a pequena morena vestida elegantemente com um maravilhoso vestido azul escuro, o qual moldava todo seu corpo bem definido, de mangas longas, comportado de frente e com um generoso decote nas costas. O cabelo trançado preso lateralmente dava um charme a mais no visual. E o largo sorriso estampado no rosto, completava a mais bela visão que ele podia ter no mundo. E agora era tudo dele!

"Você está mais bonita ainda hoje Lea, nos conte o seu segredo, o que te faz ter essa luz toda? Esse encanto? É só pela indicação ao prêmio?" uma repórter perguntava.

"Minha vida, meu trabalho, meus amigos, meu amor, tudo é responsável. Eu estou muito feliz, então não tem como esconder, acho que sai felicidade de mim até pelos poros!", ela riu, enquanto olhava na direção do namorado.

.:

_Ellen _foi um dos seriados mais premiados na noite do Emmy, como já era esperado. Sucesso de crítica, e mais ainda de audiência. A premiação veio pra coroar uma primeira temporada de muito trabalho. Em uma das categorias, a de melhor atriz em comédia/musical, Lea levou o prêmio. Felicíssima, pois já havia sido indicada outras vezes, mas era a primeira vez que finalmente ganhava, ela subiu ao palco, ovacionada pelos amigos, principalmente por alguns antigos colegas de Glee e do seu atual trabalho, _Ellen_.

"Obrigada, é uma honra receber esse prêmio. È um verdadeiro presente! Se hoje estou aqui, é por conta do trabalho maravilhoso de David Crane e toda a produção, do nosso elenco fantástico e de todos os colaboradores, além do público que nos recebeu muito bem e continuam fiéis ao nosso trabalho. Esse prêmio também é de vocês! Quero agradecer ainda a minha família, meus amigos, meu namorado, que sempre estão junto comigo, me apoiando, me incentivando, amo muito vocês! ...nossa, "ela suspirou", desculpem, eu estou muito emocionada...nas últimas 24 horas é o segundo presente que ganho, e nem é meu aniversário! Se hoje é o dia de fazer a Lea feliz eu não sei, mas podem apostar que conseguiram", ela fez mais alguns agradecimentos e, quando ia saindo, alguém da primeira fila da platéia questionou-a qual seria o primeiro presente.

"Vocês são curiosos!", Lea disse arrancado gargalhadas do público. "Quero avisar primeiro aos rapazes que Lea Michele está oficialmente 'fora do mercado'!", Lea falou enquanto piscava para Cory sentado observando-a. Ela então ergueu sua mão mostrando um lindo anel que reluzia em seu dedo. "Isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando...eu fui pedida em casamento!". Ela disse enquanto olhava para o namorado com ternura.

A platéia presente começou cochichar comentando o acontecido. Os repórteres começaram a se debater em direção do palco. Os fotógrafos se espreitavam em busca de uma foto pra estampar a notícia mais esperada dos últimos tempos: um casal que se conheceu trabalhando juntos como par romântico na tv, se apaixonaram e iam casar na vida real. Mais uma história a 'la Jolie-Pitt'.

Enquanto aquele lugar enlouquecia, Lea e Cory apenas se olhavam, dividindo o mesmo olhar apaixonado. A cena foi capturada por milhares de flashes, iluminando dois rostos enamorados, as quais iriam mais tarde estampar as mais diversas fontes de notícias, circulando primeiro o país e em pouco tempo além de suas fronteiras. O mundo se tornou cúmplice daquele olhar cheio de amor e alegria.


	20. Pessoas Normais

**20. Pessoas Normais**

"Olá gente, hoje o Stars foi um pouco mais longe. As vésperas do Gemini Awards saímos do Canadá pra um bate papo com nosso anfitrião da premiação desse ano. Isso mesmo, eu estou aqui na Times Square, em Nova Iorque, pra entrevistar Cory Monteith, apresentador do Gemini. Entrevista exclusiva, e você não pode perder!". Esse era o discurso empolgado de uma jornalista conceituada do Canadá. Ela estava cobrindo todos os preparativos para o maior prêmio da tv canadense, o Gemini Awards, similar de importância como o Emmy Awards para os americanos. Numa entrevista bem humorada, Cory conversou com a repórter sobre sua vida profissional, projetos futuros, banda, cinema, suas expectativas para o cerimonial do Gemini, sua visita a terra natal, dentre outros assuntos. Mas por mais que tentasse driblar a jornalista, ela sempre acabava perguntando algo sobre sua vida íntima.

"Vocês são muito curiosos. Não gosto muito de expor minha vida privada. O que eu posso dizer é que estou feliz, estou noivo de uma pessoa incrível, que amo muito. Vamos nos casar em breve...antes que me peça, vai ser aqui em Nova Iorque", ele começou a rir junto com a moça que estava prestes a lhe pedir justamente isso. "Vou te dar uma novidade: ontem terminamos de montar nossa casa. É um apartamento aqui no centro, ficou bem bacana, porque além de deixar com a nossa cara, montamos nele um estúdio, onde possamos compor, ensaiar, enfim, ficou maravilhoso, dá até pra gravar se quiser".

Depois de mais algum papo...

"Estou ansiosa, e acho que todo mundo de casa está pra ver a Lea Michele com um de seus belíssimos vestidos entrando no tapete do Gemini. Ela sempre tem tão bom gosto, apesar que ela fica linda com qualquer coisa!".

"Concordo, ela é linda! Mas não sei ainda se ela vai porque está com a agenda bastante lotada de compromissos. Possivelmente esse ano eu vá sozinho. Queria muito que ela fosse pra gente dar uma 'esticadinha' por lá...mas, paciência, fica pra uma próxima".

A repórter ficou um pouco decepcionada, ia ser sem dúvida uma senhora presença do casal queridinho de Hollywood no evento.

.:

Mais um evento, mais uma cerimônia, mais um oceano de fotógrafos e repórteres aguardava na entrada onde seria feita a premiação do Gemini Awards, sem contar na multidão ansiosa por uma foto ou um sorriso de um de seus artistas mais brilhantes e bem sucedidos. Cory não poupou simpatia e carisma para com seu público fiel. Desceu do carro que o trouxe, acenou, parou para algumas fotos, sempre com um largo sorriso. De repente, fez uma cara travessa para os fotógrafos e disse ter esquecido de algo. Voltou-se para o carro, abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para uma das mulheres mais lindas descer: a sua! Lea saiu do carro graciosamente, olhando para o noivo, rindo da brincadeira que ele fez. Quem estava presente foi à loucura! Enquanto fãs gritavam, os flashes faziam daquela noite virar dia tamanha luz que refletiam. O casal posou para fotos, concedeu algumas poucas entrevistas, deu inúmeros e pacienciosos autógrafos aos fãs ensandecidos antes de entrar no salão da cerimônia.

"Acho que ninguém está acreditando que você veio!", Cory sussurrou no ouvido de Lea.

"Por que? Exagerei? Eu tomei cuidado como você me pediu!", Lea ficou confusa, pois o noivo lhe pediu pra não exagerar muito com vestidos a La Oscar, devido à premiação mesmo sendo importante, não era tão pomposa como as que eles estava acostumados a ir. Por tanto, tinham que ser comedidos pra não ofuscar a importância do evento.

"Não amor, você esta perfeita. Linda como sempre", ele esclareceu enquanto contemplava Lea e seu vestido longo estampado, sem muitos recorteis, justo ao corpo, mas nada além de marcar sua silhueta, com um provocante decote frontal. O cabelo desta vez solto, apenas feito escova lhe dava um ar angelical, juntamente com uma maquiagem simples mas muito elegante. "O que eu quis dizer é que eles não imaginavam que você viesse, que uma estrela da sua importância fosse aparecer aqui! Mesmo sendo noiva do apresentador". Lea sorriu encantada.

"Mas eu sou apenas uma artista como tantas outras!"

"Essas 'outras', na sua maioria, não descem do pedestal pra vir num evento mais simples do que o Emmy ou o Oscar, querida. São simpáticas só pra quem lhe convêm. Não perdem tempo com fãs, se acham muito só porque fazem certo sucesso. Mesmo se um dia eu conquistar o mundo, nunca quero perder isso! Não vou deixar de dar valor a quem realmente merece!".

"Você me inspira! Também penso assim. Já tive quem me disse o contrário, mas quanto mais escuto você mais tenho certeza que elas estavam erradas", Lea sorriu dando um leve beijo em Cory. "Ah, e a propósito, você já conquistou o mundo!"

.:

A cerimônia prosseguia normalmente como era esperado. Muita gente famosa da tv canadense ansiosa concorrendo ao prêmio, como era normal em qualquer premiação. O que não era comum, era ter um artista famosa de Hollywood sentada no meio de toda aquela gente que até então eram os mais importantes da festa. Todo mundo olhava pra jovem moça, admirando-a, ora com certo encanto, ora talvez com inveja, ou ainda sonhando um dia chegar perto do que ela já havia conquistado. Mulheres procurando imitar seu jeito doce e elegante de se portar. Homens fascinados com sua beleza. Lea tentava disfarçar, mas era obvio que sentia que estava sendo observada mais que um 'ET'. No meio da premiação, pode respirar quando um dos membros da produção veio até ela e pediu se podia participar da entrega de uma categoria, fazendo uma brincadeira. Ela concordou, ansiosa pra poder fugir dali um minuto.

Quando entrou em cena, só não caiu porque assim como tinham muitos querendo que ela tropeçasse, tinham muitos mais contemplando sua elegância ao deslizar até o microfone no centro do palco. Muito aplaudida, ela começou a falar de como ficou encantada ao conhecer mais sobre o Gemini, sobre a tv canadense, e como estava maravilhada com aquilo tudo, ainda novo pra ela, mas que parecia que estava no caminho certo pra se consolidar no cenário televisivo mundial. No meio do seu discurso, um velho ator consagrado de um dos seriados mais importantes do Canadá, o Degrassi, interrompeu Lea, paquerando-a, fazendo inúmeras cantadas, das mais engraçadas até as mais ousadas, arrancando muitas gargalhadas da platéia. Cory entrou no palco e se posicionou atrás do senhor engraçadinho. O homem continuou suas cantadas mesmo a platéia lhe avisando pra olhar pra trás. Lea finalmente falou com ele:

"Ok, me rendo o senhor é muito sedutor, não posso mais resistir. Só tem um problema, eu estou comprometida no momento, não posso ficar com dois, se o senhor der um jeito no meu noivo..." ela apontou pra trás do senhor e ele prontamente concordou em acabar com o rival.

O homem olhou, virou-se de um lado, do outro e não via ninguém, pois Cory se movia juntamente com o ator. "Correu de medo", disse o ator. Cory então tossiu, o ator percebeu e olhou pra cima, vendo um homem bem maior que ele, muito bravo com os braços cruzados. Quando deu conta do 'tamanho' do seu rival, o ator começou a tremer, procurando uma forma de fugir. "Acho que vou ter que trocar minhas calças...". Cory pegou o homem puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa pra fora do palco, erguendo-o praticamente, tudo premeditado, mas que trouxe muita gente as lágrimas de tanto rir. Lea prosseguiu apresentando a categoria de comédia, justamente encenada com tanta emoção pelo trio. As caras de poucos amigos direcionadas pra jovem atriz da Broadway quando ela entrou no palco, se converteram em semblantes mais simpáticos e amigáveis, e os que já admiravam-na, ficaram encantados pela doçura e carisma, por ela concordar participar de uma brincadeira como aquela. Bingo! Ela agora também tinha conquistado o Canadá!

.:

Depois da premiação, o casal foi em um jantar oferecido pela própria organização. Muito cumprimentado por todos e sempre distribuindo simpatia, Lea e Cory marcaram sua presença oficialmente no Gemini Awards, prometendo voltar no próximo ano. Mas a noite ainda não tinha acabado. Eles ainda tinham mais um compromisso. O jovem casal causou espanto ao aparecer numa pequena festa organizada pelos amigos de Cory pra comemorar o aniversário de um deles. Ninguém acreditava quando viram eles chegando, mas depois de alguns poucos minutos de êxtase inicial, logo todos foram capturados pela alegria e simplicidade dos dois. Foi uma noite diferente, já fazia algum tempo que Cory e Lea não jantavam e se divertiam sem se preocupar com os flashes ou jornalistas impertinentes. Naquele momento eles apenas desfrutavam da companhia daquela turma de amigos. Podiam ser apenas um casal apaixonado entre si, apaixonado pelos amigos, pela vida.

No outro dia, passearam por Toronto, Cory mostrando a cidade para Lea, de mãos dadas caminharam entre as ruas, fazendo compras, se divertindo. Apesar de muita gente não acreditar que aquele casalzinho tão simpático e apaixonado eram duas das celebridades mais importantes de Hollywood, eles foram parados vários vezes para conceder autógrafos e fotos, sempre muito acessíveis e solícitos.

"Tem certeza que temos que voltar? Está tão boa nossa lua-de-mel antecipada...", Lea praguejava ao entrar no avião para retornar a Nova Iorque.

"Eu também queria ficar...mas por hora vamos ter que nos contentar com esse fim de semana, babe!"

"Foi tudo maravilhoso, você é um ótimo guia amor... e seus amigos, depois do constrangimento inicial, também foram muito queridos comigo. Me senti em casa!"

"Eles são mesmo incríveis! Mas também, não é todo dia que eles conhecem uma estrela da tv como você Lea, claro que ficaram perdidos! Mas logo eles viram que você é de carne e osso assim como eles!", Cory implicava com ela.

"Por que as pessoas tendem a 'endeusar' só porque aparecemos na tv? É um trabalho como qualquer outro! Podemos até ser ídolos, mas somos gente, também sentimos, amamos, brincamos, nos divertimos. Gostaria de sair por aí mais vezes sem que fiquem apontando ou perplexos!"

"Nós escolhemos essa profissão, temos que ter paciência e agüentar suas conseqüências", ele abraçou a noiva enquanto ela se ajeitava em seu ombro.

"Nós somos pessoas normais...", ela ainda procurava explicação.

"Bem, normais, normais, nem tanto...mas a gente se esforça!"

Cory tentava confortar Lea. Na verdade, ele também adorava se sentir 'normal', andar sem preocupar com nada.

Depois de um momento de carinho, com muitos beijos apaixonados...

"Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza amor, essa viagem vai mudar as nossas vidas!"

"Por que?" ele perguntou.

"Não sei, eu sinto, ... apenas sinto que alguma coisa mudou, ... e pra muito melhor! Quem sabe logo não temos novidades?", ela brincava vendo seu noivo confuso com seu sexto sentido.


	21. Sr e Sra Monteith

**21. Sr. e Sra Monteith**

Era só mais um dia qualquer de setembro. Ensolarado, de clima agradável e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. A multidão corria de um lado pro outro, apressados, na grande Nova Iorque. Gente famosa, gente comum, correndo atrás dos seus sonhos, trabalhando, estudando, vivendo. Pra maioria das pessoas era só mais um dia. Pra Lea e Cory era 'o dia'. Longe do movimento do centro da cidade, mas com a mesma intensidade senão ainda maior de fluxo de pessoas, numa linda fazenda de interior, era celebrada a união de um casal apaixonado. Um casamento normal já mudaria o cenário calmo e pacato do lugar, mas um casamento cheio de celebridades, imprensa e a mídia em geral, transformou aquela bela fazenda numa 'Times Square'. Muitos carros lotados de famosos e familiares, amigos, convidados, entravam por um corredor de seguranças. Jornalistas, fotógrafos e curiosos se espreitavam procurando uma frestinha pra ver alguma coisa lá dentro da cerimônia, dos convidados e principalmente dos noivos. Um esquema digno da CIA fora montado pra não deixar ninguém que não fosse convidado entrar e nem perturbar os convidados. Nem os jornalistas puderam entrar, tudo fora fotografado e filmado por uma equipe escolhida pela organização do casamento, pra assim deixar todos a vontade pra se divertirem na festa, sem se preocupar. Por serem os noivos pessoas famosas, todo o material relacionado ao casamento seria concedido a imprensa depois do mesmo, sendo meticulosamente analisado pelos agentes. Assim, garantia que todos pudessem compartilhar aquele momento mágico que o casal e os familiares estavam vivendo. Saindo da confusão da entrada, que a mídia e seus paparazzis sabiam fazer tão bem, logo se via uma bela fazenda, toda decorada com lindos arranjos de orquídeas brancas e tecidos lembrando o famoso 'véu da noiva'. Vários ambientes, regados a muita natureza e tranqüilidade traziam o devido aconchego a que a festa pretendia. Uma imensa tenda delicadamente decorada com tecidos, orquídeas e muitos cristais, era o palco principal da cena mais importante da vida do mais jovem casal. Uma harmonia única, entre o rústico do campo e o glamour daquela decoração, digna de toda a emoção ali presente.

Cory e Lea eram muito queridos, tantos pelos amigos normais, como por várias celebridades, logo, a festa se tornou num desfile de famosos maior do que o Oscar e o Emmy juntos. Porém, naquele momento, o mais importante era celebrar o amor que o casal tinha e fazia questão de compartilhar com todos os convidados. E, eles não pouparam nem se preocuparam em deixar transparecer toda a felicidade que sentiam.

Olhos nos olhos, um segurando as mãos do outro, assim cada voto foi dito com toda a certeza de que aquele momento era a confirmação de tudo o que Cory e Lea sentiam, do que planejavam. e com as bênçãos do céu, da família, dos amigos, não importava se 90% eram artistas, acostumados a interpretar emoções, naquele momento, todos 'sentiam' a alegria do iniciar de mais uma família.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher...pode beijar a noiva!", disse o celebrante da cerimônia. Sempre discreto, nessa hora, tamanha sua emoção, Cory não se conteve e após dar o famoso beijo em sua esposa, ergueu a pequena morena pela cintura, como se quisesse exibir seu maior prêmio. Ambos se olhavam emocionados. Ele finalmente desceu-a fazendo escorregar pelos seus braços em um abraço.

"Eu te amo", disse Lea.

"Eu também te amo", respondeu Cory ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela preso a uma tiara de diamantes que caiu em seu rosto.

Agora já casados, o Sr. e a Sra. Monteith atravessaram o tapete de vidro e cristais feito especialmente para os noivos. Ele num elegante fraque escuro, ela com um tradicional vestido tomara que caia branco com uma enorme cauda. Todos se levantaram, aplaudindo, enquanto enxugavam suas lágrimas.

.:

O dia ensolarado deu lugar a noite e ninguém dos convidados fazia menção de ir embora. Uma festa aconchegante e animada juntou simples mortais aos artistas mais famosos da atualidade. Além do maravilhoso buffe, uma banda fora contratada pra tocar para os convidados, contudo era Jimmy Fallon que animava e contagiava a todos, sempre com seu jeito zombeteiro e brincalhão, brincando, convidando as pessoas para cantar como se fosse um karaokê. Coisas inacreditáveis estavam acontecendo ali. Não é todo dia que se vê os padrinhos Steven Spielberg e Richard Branson cantarolando sucessos de quando eles eram garotos. Nem astros como Anne Hathaway, Zac Efron, Mila Kunis e Daniel Radcliffe tentando fazer alguns passos de dança 'a la Justin Timberlake', mesmo o próprio tentando ensinar. Muito menos ver correr entre as crianças, a prole Jolie-Pitt. Sem mencionar os muitos amigos de Hollywood em geral, atores, cineastras, alguns cantores e todo o elenco de Glee, companheiro do casal.

Sempre sorridentes e atenciosos, Cory e Lea festejaram a noite toda com seus convidados. Em determinado momento, Lea pegou um microfone e chamou a atenção de todos:

"Só um minutinho meus amores, por favor, só vou interromper a festa um pouquinho, ok?" Ela então se voltou em direção do marido. "Babe, sei que nos prometemos não trocar nenhum presente, assim como todos aqui fizeram à nosso pedido, em vez de presentes, todos fizemos doações às intituições que nós dois representamos, mas... eu vou ter que quebrar nossa promessa...eu tenho algo para você!" Ela entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa.

"Isso é injusto, pra você principalmente, porque eu não tenho nada pra você!"

Todo mundo achou graça da situação de surpresa do noivo.

"Calma amor, meu presente está incluso aí também!"

Cory não entendeu nada, mas percebeu que pelo ar malicioso no rosto de Lea, ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.

"Ok, vamos ver então"

Ele abriu a caixa, tirou um papel e permaneceu mudo com uma das suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, tentando entender o que estava escrito ali. Enquanto isso, todos procuravam desvendar aquele mistério, curiosos, olhando o casal. Ninguém estava entendo nada. Lea fez um sinal para um técnico de som que estava no palco. Ele substituiu a música que estava tocando por um som acústico de bateria. Todos deduziram que era uma música que Cory estava tocando.

"Ele está compondo essa música", esclareceu seu agente.

"Você sabe o que é isso tudo?", a mãe de Cory perguntou a mãe de Lea.

"Não faço idéia", ela respondeu.

Em meio as batidas da bateria, ouvia-se cada vez mais nitidamente e consistente um som diferente, uma batida forte e cadenciada. Aos poucos, o batuque da bateria foi sumindo permanecendo apenas aquela seqüência de batidas diferenciadas.

"Até parece o pulsar de um coração", alguém arriscou.

Lea finalmente encontrou o olhar interrogativo do marido. Ela apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Foi o suficiente. Ele entendeu. Correu em direção da esposa, abraçou-a chorando compulsivamente. Lea também chorava, enquanto todos ainda estavam perdidos. Depois de alguns instantes, ele escorregou ficando de joelhos na frente dela. Um beijo na barriga de Lea finalmente deu fim ao mistério:

"Oh, meu Deus! Lea está grávida!", quase saiu em coro.

Ainda ali de joelhos abraçado em sua mulher, Cory olhou pra cima, encontrando o rosto de Lea banhado de lágrimas. Ela sorriu pedindo pra ele prestar atenção.

"Tem só dois meses de vida e já está com o coraçãozinho batendo mais forte que a bateria do papai!", ela disse com a voz embriagada de emoção.

Cory não conseguia dizer nada, apenas agradeceu o presente enquanto ficava de pé.

"Não precisa me agradecer, porque eu também ganhei o maior presente da minha vida, amor". Eles se beijaram pra delírio dos convidados.

"Dois meses você disse? Então, ...", Cory começou a entender mais além.

"...sim, é isso mesmo que você está pensando. Lembra que a poucos dias eu fiz uma brincadeira contigo? Que na nossa última viagem que fizemos juntos, lá pro Canadá, quando voltamos..."

"...quando voltamos você disse que tinha trazido mais de um canadense de lá", Cory começou a sorrir meio bobo, emocionado, lembrando da conversa que tiveram logo que chegaram em casa. "Ainda lá, antes de sairmos você disse que sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado, que aquela viagem iria mudar nossas vidas. Você já sabia?"

"Não, mas como mulher eu senti, não me pergunte, eu e meu sexto sentido somos infalíveis", ela riu vendo a cara confusa do marido. "Não sabia de nada, mas tinha certeza que nós dois não estávamos voltando pra casa sozinhos".

Agora sim, podia-se afirmar que ali estava começando uma nova família.


	22. Final

**22. Final**

Apesar de todas especulações, tanto os fãs como a imprensa em geral, tiveram que esperar até o último momento para saber se a grande estrela e maior indicada ao Tony Awards, Lea Michele, iria participar da premiação. O musical da Broadway que ela além de escrever, dirigir e ser atriz principal, havia batido recorde de indicações. Devido ao sucesso de crítica e principalmente de público, Evita fora estendido por mais de uma vez. Inicialmente era para ser uma curta temporada, mas os pedidos eram tantos que a temporada teve que ser estendida, mesmo Lea tendo novos projetos e, mesmo ela estando saindo em licença maternidade. Grande sucesso dos palcos, a noite do Tony Awards seria sua grande coroação. Mas Lea não deu certeza se iria pois com noves meses completados de gestação, o primogênito da família Sarfati-Monteith estava para vir ao mundo de um dia pro outro.

.:

Sempre com muita descrição, o casal não dava muitas informações sobre sua vida íntima, muito menos sobre o bebê. A não ser alguma mensagem aos fãs, que ambos sempre respeitavam, em seu twitter, ou alguma entrevista para seus amigos jornalistas.

"Cancelar o rosa dessa vez, quem sabe pra próxima!", certa vez Lea twittou confirmando que teria um menino.

"Não gosto dessa história de júnior!", Cory twittou em outro momento, dando a entender que estavam escolhendo o nome e que havia a possibilidade, já que era o primeiro, ter o nome do pai. A essa mensagem, Lea em certa entrevista elucidou, dizendo que ela queria colocar o nome do pai, mas ele não quis desde a primeira vez que ela sugeriu, que não gostava de Cory Monteith Júnior. Ela como sempre persistente acabou conseguindo. Não bem esse nome, mas iria ter o nome do pai: Allan, já que o marido tinha o nome de Cory Allan Monteith, mas não usava o seu nome do meio. Allan Michel Monteith, tendo seu nome do meio uma alusão ao nome intermediário da mãe.

.:

Em meio da confusão comumente de todas as premiações, flashes, repórteres, famosos, gente, muita gente se apertando para 'pegar' o brilho daquelas estrelas, uma luz ainda maior vinda de uma beleza única, chamou a atenção de todos: a linda e gravidíssima mamãe Lea Michele. Lea não conseguia nem caminha direito, não por sua enorme barriga de nove meses, mas devido ao frisson que causou. Todo mundo correu em direção dela. Cory teve que se desdobrar pra proteger a esposa daquele tumulto. Sempre elegantes, impecáveis e muitos simpáticos, o casal entrou no salão da cerimônia distribuindo sorrisos e deixando todos boquiabertos. Era lindo ver os dois juntos, como não se importavam em demonstrar que se amavam, que estavam felizes e, que sem dúvida estavam vivendo um verdadeiro sonho, ansiosos pela chegada de Allan.

.:

Mesmo Evita estando 'abocanhando' praticamente todos os prêmios, e certamente concedendo a Lea além do prêmio pela criação e direção, o de atuação também, Cory percebeu um ar meio triste no rosto da esposa. Ele pediu licença e alguns minutos depois voltou lhe entregando um microfone. Ela olhou-o com cara de espanto, dúvida, não entendendo a atitude dele.

"Sei que se você não fizer isso, não vai estar completa a noite. E ela é sua, vai lá, arrase!".

Ela sorriu, dando um beijo carinhoso de agradecimento nele. Cory conhecia a amada mais do que ela própria, e pra ele lhe incentivar a fazer a apresentação com o tema de Evita, era porque ele sabia que como cantora, era o que faltava pra aquela noite ser perfeita. Lea admirava ele ainda mais, pois sabia o quanto se preocupava com seu estado, sempre cuidadoso pra ela não se esforçar, e agora ele lhe incentivava a sair da sua zona de conforto, era porque ele lhe respeitava e a amava muito.

Don't cry for me Argentina, começou a tocar, chamando a atenção de todos. Indina Menzel, que substituía Lea no palco de Evita, desde os últimos dois meses onde ela saiu em licença maternidade, começou a cantar o clássico do musical. Talentosíssima, não deixou desmerecer o sucesso que Lea vinha fazendo, e com similar maestria, conduzia a música. Ela veio do meio da platéia, encantando a todos, em direção do palco principal. Na segunda metade da música, pra surpresa e emoção de todos, Indina parou de cantar, e uma voz familiar continuou a música: era Lea! Ela estava no centro do palco, e se entregou de corpo e alma na interpretação daquela música. Pela primeira vez, as duas 'Evitas' compartilhavam a canção principal do musical, ambas emocionadas, e a platéia ainda mais, vendo aquele número fantástico, único na história do Tony Awards. Com a platéia de pé, ovacionando a apresentação, Lea saiu do palco, com lágrimas nos olhos, mais do que ganhar algum prêmio, aquele reconhecimento de pessoas tão influentes era algo imensurável pra ela como artista.

"Obrigada meu amor!", ela disse quando encontrou Cory nos bastidores esperando por ela.

"Não precisa me agradecer, você merece isso e muito mais!", ele abraçou-a.

"Vamos então?"

"Como assim vamos? Daqui a pouco vai ser a entrega pra melhor atriz babe, com certeza você vai ganhar..."

"Se eu ganhar, depois eles me mandam. Vamos que temos um prêmio bem maior pra receber agora!"

Cory olhou-a com ar perdido por um momento, até que voltou a si, entendendo.

"Oh meu Deus! Vai nascer, meu filho vai nascer!" Ele começou a ficar eufórico, aflito.

"Calma amor, calma, não delire, nem enlouqueça. Eu preciso de você agora! Me ajuda a sair daqui e ir até a maternidade. Temos tempo, mas preciso de você lúcido. Vamos sair de fininho sem chamar a atenção, ok!"

Cory então se encheu de coragem e tranqüilidade, vindo não sei da onde naquele momento. Abraçou a esposa, praticamente carregando ela até a saída, driblando todos que vinham na sua frente.

"E o prêmio vai para...Lea Michele!", todos aplaudiam mas nada de ver a morena. "Lea Michele?", o apresentador procurava a moça entre a platéia, pois a alguns instantes ela estava ali entre eles. Até que alguém veio dos bastidores e cochichou em seu ouvido. "Bem parece que vamos ter que enviar o prêmio pra maternidade!". Todos ficaram extasiados. Os jornalistas e fotógrafos bravos por terem perdido de vê-la saindo.

.:

"Olá, como está nossa mamãe?"

"Com um pouco de dor, mas acho que isso é normal. Tudo bem, Dr. Newton!"

"Está tudo dentro do esperado, querida. A única coisa era que eu não esperava sair da cama essa hora da noite!"

"Nem me fale. Eu tive que sair no meio da premiação do Tony Awards!"

"Esse garotinho já vem cheio de personalidade, sacudindo todo mundo!"

Lea e seu médico riam da situação. Ele tentando acalmá-la para começar os procedimentos do parto. Enquanto isso, Cory fazia um buraco no chão, caminhando de um lado pro outro.

"A única coisa que me preocupa é meu marido. Acho que vai ser ele que vai dar a luz! O senhor poderia dar algum calmante pra ele, doutor?"

"Ah, claro, tenho algo infalível nesses casos. Não é o primeiro e certamente não vai ser o último". O médico foi na direção de Cory e lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto, fazendo-o quase cair.

"Obrigado doutor, eu estava precisando mesmo disso!"

Lea não sabia se ria da cena ou amparava o marido.

.:

Eram as primeiras horas de um novo dia, ainda não havia amanhecido quando ecoou pelos corredores da maternidade os primeiros acordes do primogênito de Lea e de Cory. Allan veio ao mundo já deixando todos na sala de cirurgia surdos, tamanha força de seu choro. E mamãe e papai emocionados e orgulhosos, namorando o pequenino.

"É nossa obra-prima, babe!", Cory mal conseguiu falar enquanto beijava Lea com o bebê no colo. Ela apenas confirmou com um sinal, sentindo a voz sumir e o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

.:

Mais tarde, já no quarto, os jovens papais não cansavam de admirar sua cria, que finalmente adormecera no berço. Cory estava fascinado com aquelas mãozinhas tão pequenas do bebê. Ele olhava-o tanto que parecia não acreditar naquele milagre. Lea, por sua vez, estava emocionada vendo aquela cena tão sublime: de seu marido encantado babando em cima do filho!

"Maior que o pai!", disse Dr. Newton entrando no quarto, vendo Cory observando o bebê. "Se fisicamente puxou o pai, os pulmõesinhos potentes deve ser da mamãe. Vai deixar qualquer cantor de ópera no chinelo!"

O médico e a jovem mamãe riam das brincadeiras, quando Lea percebeu que o marido estava preocupado medindo a criança com suas mãos.

"Não acredito amor! O que você está fazendo? Dr. Newton quis dizer que ele tende a ser maior, porque relativamente ele é maior do que a maioria dos recém-nascidos e também pela genética do pai. Não quer dizer que ele agora é maior que você". Lea não se agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, vendo que ele estava começando a pirar com aquelas novas emoções. O médico também riu, saindo do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Mas ele é tão pequenininho...", disse Cory tentando se explicar.

"Amor, vem aqui, deita do meu lado", ele deitou do lado dela na cama mesmo não cabendo nela. "Ele vai crescer, um dia, ok! Hoje ele está pequeno ainda! Agora desencana, me abraça assim bem forte como você sempre faz, pra mim descansar um pouco. Cuida de nós dois!". Ele abraçou-a, enquanto ela encaixava no peito dele.

.:

A mãe de Lea sofreu driblando um mar de gente que aguardava ansiosos na frente do hospital: fãs, jornalistas e fotógrafos, além de muitos amigos do casal. Quando conseguir chegar no quarto da filha, mal pode acreditar, "esse povo é louco!", pensou; mas valeu a pena quando abriu a porta, a mamãe experiente não se conteve em ver algo tão bonito: a família da sua até então menininha! O bebê dormia tranqüilamente num berço próximo a cama onde Lea também dormia abraçada no marido. Cory se equilibrava na beirada da cama, literalmente pequena para ele, para não cair e nem acordar a esposa. Havia tanta magia e amor naquele quarto, que a senhora nem percebeu quando uma enfermeira chegou por trás dela.

"Acho que vamos ter que trocar de cama. Uma maior seria bem melhor!", a moça comentou arrancando um riso da mãe de Lea. Elas fecharam a porta para não atrapalhar aquele momento sagrado e, a jovem vovó instruiu a enfermeira: "Deixe apenas entrar meu marido e a família do meu genro que deve estar chegando do Canadá. Mais ninguém. Esse momento é só da família!". A mulher se recompôs, secando algumas lágrimas, e partiu em direção da recepção da maternidade. "Dos demais pode deixar que eu cuido. Hoje eles são apenas uma família normal e como toda família normal, eles vão ter paz e privacidade. Vai ter muito tempo pra esse povo se estapear pela primeira foto do meu neto. Aliás, pela segunda, porque a primeira foto vai ser minha, só divido com a mãe de Cory, e olha lá!".

E lá se foi a vovó decidida.

_**Fim**_

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e comentaram mais essa história. Fico imensamente feliz pela aceitação. Prometo continuar com mais histórias de Lea e de Cory, bem como, outras celebridades também. Beijo no coração de todos e aguardem que logo tem mais fics!


End file.
